Big brother's best friend
by Sasulas
Summary: En s'inscrivant à l'université d'Arts de Konoha, Naruto ne pensait pas que sa vie déjà merdique allait changer. Il pourrait être surpris.. S/N, danseur!Naru, bigbrother!Kyubi probablement OOC
1. Chapter 1

-Naruto!

Tête lourde. Bouche pâteuse. Violente et prenante envie de vomir jusqu'à vider entièrement ses entrailles dans la cuvette des toilettes.

-Keskispass?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et la lumière du soleil agressa immédiatement sa rétine. Des taches parsemaient sa vision, mais il les chassa de quelques clignements de paupières.

La tête aux curieux cheveux rouges de son grand-frère apparut au-dessus de lui. Sourcils froncés, Kyubi, 20 ans bien tassés, le réprimanda :

-Toi, tu as encore trop bu.

-Mais non, répliqua Naruto en s'enterrant sous la couverture.

Le plus grand tira d'un coup sec sur la couette, et sans tenir compte des molles protestations de son cadet, alla ouvrir les rideaux.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, debout! C'est ton premier jour, déjà que t'arrive en cours d'année comme ça, soit pas en retard...

-Pas ma faute si j'arrive en janvier, grogna le blond aux yeux bleus en daignant sortir la tête de la couette.

Kyubi eut un pauvre sourire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute...

-Humpf.

Le blond se releva en position assise et s'étira en faisant craquer son dos, puis se passa une main lasse sur les joues, qu'il avait striées de trois cicatrices formant des moustaches de chat, souvenir d'un événement fort déplaisant auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

-Vomir, marmonna-t-il en fermant étroitement les yeux.

Kyubi ricana.

-Dépêche, il te reste dix minutes, après je démarre, avec ou sans toi.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte, faisant grimacer le pauvre Naruto.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie venait de sonner, et Naruto entrait à-peine dans le bâtiment. Son cher grand-frère l'avait laissé en plan alors qu'il vidait ses tripes dans la cuvette des WC, le traître. Aussi se retrouvait-il seul dans ce grand bâtiment, sans repère.<p>

L'université d'Arts de Konoha était un immense complexe comportant un bâtiment par discipline, soit donc cinq -danse, théâtre, peinture, musique et sport- plus un grand bâtiment pour les cours généraux. Naruto était inscrit dans le cursus de danse, mais le matin, il était sensé suivre les cours normaux, tels que math etc. D'ailleurs, il était en retard pour le cours de français.

Il jeta un œil distrait au plan qu'il tenait à la main, et se gratta la tête. Il était supposé avoir cours salle 3. Mais ou était cette fichue salle?

-Hé! Toi là-bas!

Le blond tourna la tête et aperçut un garçon de son âge, à la stupéfiante chevelure blanche, s'approcher de lui.

Lorsque le garçon arriva à sa hauteur, il constata qu'il avait de très étranges et magnétiques yeux violets.

-T'es nouveau? demanda le mec aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets en lui souriant de toutes ses

dents, qu'il avait pointues.

-Yep. Je suis en retard, aussi, rit le blond en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

-T'as cours de quoi?

-Français.

-Ah! Comme moi. Je vais t'emmener, suis-moi.

Aussitôt, il partit et prit un escalier au fond du couloir.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Uzumaki? Comme Uzumaki Kyubi?

Naruto grogna.

-C'est mon frère.

L'autre parut stupéfait.

-Woah, t'es le frère du célèbre Kyubi! Il est super connu dans le campus, il paraît qu'il sort des sons terribles de sa guitare.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, si on veut. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment?

-Hozuki Suigetsu, je suis en danse.

Le blond fit un grand sourire à son vis-a-vis.

-Pareil.

* * *

><p>La pause de midi venait de commencer et Naruto bailla largement, mains enfoncées dans les poches, alors qu'il sortait enfin du secrétariat, ou il avait été appelé afin d'acquérir son uniforme, un simple sweat-shirt vert aux manches blanches portant l'insigne AK du cote du cœur.<p>

Le regard bleu parcourut le campus, avant de se figer. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

-Dei Dei d'amour!

Un petit aux longs cheveux blonds lisses se retourna d'un coup, l'air surpris.

-Naru chan de mon cœur!

Il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans faire attention aux regards sur eux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué! sanglota pour de faux le dénommé Deidara en serrant Naruto contre lui.

-Toi aussi mon bisounours.

Une voix railleuse les interrompit.

-C'est-y pas mignon?

Naruto se retourna et toisa son frère d'un air colérique.

-C'est ça, espèce de bâtard! Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné!

Kyubi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils.

-Pas ma faute, tu avais occupé dans ces toilettes, j'allais pas te déranger.

Deidara éclata de rire et donna un coup dans l'omoplate de son meilleur ami.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as remis ça!?

Kyubi et lui rirent de concert devant la mine renfrognée de Naruto.

A ce moment-là seulement, le blond remarqua les personnes derrière Kyubi qui les regardaient en souriant.

Kakuzu, un grand brun basané au visage barré d'une cicatrice sur la joue, croisait les bras nonchalamment alors que deux baguettes de batterie étaient glissées dans sa ceinture. A sa gauche se tenait Hidan, avec ses cheveux teintés en gris, cramponné à ses partitions d'orgue comme un camé à sa drogue, qui leur lançait des regards amusés. De l'autre côté de Kakuzu, Sasori, un mec calme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux roux, leur lança à-peine un coup d'œil avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses ongles, tandis qu'à sa gauche, un peu à l'écart, se tenait le meilleur ami de Kyubi, que Naruto connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression que c'était son propre frère. Et même plus.

-Sasuke! lança joyeusement le blond en s'avançant et en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est cool de te revoir.

-Naruto, répondit l'autre.

Sasuke Uchiha était grand, mince, et absolument magnifique. Sa peau était pâle et douce, ses cheveux ébènes retombaient en deux mèches de chaque côtés de son visage et rebiquaient follement en cul de canard à l'arrière de sa tête, et ses yeux noirs onyx donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait voir au plus profond de l'âme de son interlocuteur. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à-cause de ces prunelles que Naruto était tombé follement amoureux du ténébreux.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois là? demanda Kakuzu.

-Bah, je me suis fait renvoyé, marmonna Naruto.

Le blond semblait mal-à-l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

-Ah! rit Hidan. Voilà bien une graine d'Uzumaki!

Kyubi et Naruto lui lancèrent tout deux un regard noir, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'élargir son sourire.

-Enfin, on va pas vous importuner plus longtemps, dit Kyubi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

Puis il remonta son sac sur son épaule, avant de lui demander :

-Tu restes à l'appart' ce soir?

-Yep.

-OK, c'est pizza au menu.

Naruto fit un grand sourire heureux, et Deidara éclata de rire devant ses yeux brillants d'anticipation.

-Et Sasuke vient dormir, aussi, ajouta l'aîné Uzumaki.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

-Content de voir que tu te rappelles enfin de moi.

-Allons mon Sasu chan, ne fais pas la tête, le taquina Kyubi alors que la joyeuse bande s'en allait.

Naruto et Deidara entendirent les voix des autres membres du groupe lui répondre et les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

Deidara se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être canon...

Naruto, les yeux dans le vague, grogna d'un air absent.

-Qui, Sasuke?

Surpris, Deidara éclata de rire et lui donna un grand coup dans le bras.

-Mais non, le roux, Sasori ! Hahaha j'arrive pas à y croire, tu craques sur Uchiha !

-N'importe quoi ! rougit le blond en se détournant. Il est beau, c'est tout.

Deidara sourit largement mais n'insista pas et suivit son ami vers leur cours de danse commun.

* * *

><p>La musique l'entourait. Plus rien ne comptait, yeux fermés, il tournait, sautait, ses jambes se tendaient et se repliaient, obéissants à la grâce et à la mélancolie retenue de la mélodie. Dans un souffle brûlant, ses bras s'écartèrent, puis il les ramena près de lui. Il y eut un instant de flottement, il resta en suspension, comme au bord d'un fil, si proche du but... Puis il se laissa glisser, et la valse reprit.<p>

* * *

><p>-Crève bâtard !<p>

Naruto sourit en entendant la douce voix de son frère dans le salon. Un rire diabolique répondit et le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

Éreinté , il laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et ôta ses chaussures qu'il envoya valser sans grande considération puis se rendit dans la cuisine où il attrapa une part de pizza et ouvrit le frigo, se sortit une canette de RedBull, qui émit un 'pschitt' appréciateur lorsqu'il la décapsula. La voix de son frangin lui parvint depuis le salon.

-Apporte !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond attrapa deux canettes et changea de pièce.

-Tas de mou, siffla-t-il en tendant les boissons à Kyubi. Salut Sasuke.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

-T'es pas obligé d'obéir à ce sale dictateur, sourit-il.

Naruto sentit son estomac faire un bond à la vue de ce sourire et préféra s'asseoir sur le sol devant les deux plus grands, tournant le dos au si parfait Uchiha.

-Si, il est obligé, on a passés un accord, s'écria Kyubi en délaissant un instant la manette de PlayStation qu'il tenait pour bousculer son frère.

-Rah, lâche-moi, maugréa le cadet en se frottant le front.

Sasuke se pencha à son tour. Les effluves de son parfum arrivèrent jusqu'aux narines de Naruto qui dût s'abstenir d'inspirer trop fortement.

-Mauvaise journée ? Demanda-t-il, compatissant.

-Boh. Fatigué, répondit simplement Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Kyubi lui lança un regard compréhensif.

-Tu as Iruka en danse ?

L'air tragique de son frère lui donna sa réponse.

-Il paraît qu'il est sévère, fit Sasuke, intrigué.

-Pire, murmura Naruto pour les effrayer.

L'air scandalisé des deux le fit rire intérieurement.

-Il utilise encore ces longs fouets qui servaient dans les plantations de coton en Amérique. Il le fait claquer pour qu'on soit dans le rythme.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et Kyubi lui balança un coussin alors que Naruto riait à gorge déployée, sa canette à bout de bras.

-Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! À mourir de rire.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la soirée passa lentement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré le fait que Naruto se sentait prêt ou à s'endormir sur place ou à dévorer Sasuke, qui lui paraissait de plus en plus beau au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait.<p>

Il ne savait pas exactement quand son attirance pour l'autre garçon avait commencé. Sûrement à son entrée en secondaire, quand les parents de l'Uchiha divorcèrent et qu'il passa ainsi beaucoup de temps avec son grand frère Itachi chez eux, à jouer à la console. Peut-être quand il alla le voir au concert de Noël à ses treize ans, et qu'il l'entendit pour la première fois jouer du violon. Peut-être avant, peut-être maintenant, qui sait, et qui s'en préoccupe.

Naruto soupira en s'accoudant à l'évier, le regard perdu dans le siphon qui terminait d'aspirer le liquide vaisselle et l'eau désormais tiède. Il s'essuya les mains et s'apprêtait à ranger ce qu'il venait de laver lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sasuke.

-Tu veux bien danser?

Surpris, Naruto se retourna et haussa un sourcil en direction de son amour secret, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dansé pour Sasuke.

Alors Naruto haussa les épaules à son tour et attrapa l'Ipod que lui tendait l'Uchiha.

Il chercha un moment la chanson qu'il voulait, et esquissa un faible sourire en voyant la chanson sur laquelle il avait dansé cet l'après-midi.

Elle lui faisait tellement penser à Sasuke, à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

Il se rendit dans le salon uniquement éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue, brancha l'Ipod sur les baffles, et la musique démarra.

Lentement, il se mit en mouvements. Tout son corps exprimait ses sentiments contradictoires, ses pensées, son désir et sa tristesse. Il n'avait plus conscience du regard de Sasuke sur lui, ni de la moquette sous ses pieds.

Il dansait son amour, sa peine. Il dansait comme on rit pour cacher ses pleurs, il virevoltait et apprivoisait le sol, l'espace, comme on étreint une personne chère.

Des souvenirs revinrent à lui. Il revoyait Sasuke sourire, le taquiner, lui prêter main-forte pour ses devoirs -non sans avoir auparavant râlé-, il sentait son parfum, entendait son rire, sa voix grave.

La chanson se finit sur une lente rotation.

Il s'immobilisa, paupières étroitement fermées, puis se détourna.

Il lança 'Bonne nuit' dans le silence du salon.

Dans la pièce vide, Sasuke ne fit même pas attention au fait que le lecteur enclenchait une nouvelle chanson.

* * *

><p>-Monsieur Uzumaki, j'aimerais que vous me tendiez cette jambe, nom d'une pipe !<p>

-Mais je la tends ! s'exclama Naruto, scandalisé, en s'immobilisant en plein milieu de la salle de danse.

Les autres élèves poussèrent un soupir de résignation collectif. Cela faisait une demi heure que Yamato sensei, le professeur de latino, essayait de faire faire un enchaînement passablement compliqué à Naruto, qui visiblement n'y arrivait pas.

Le blond, en training noir et débardeur gris, fit un large mouvement de bras, tout en tempêtant :

-Mais à chaque fois que j'arrive au passage entre le glissé et le déhanchement, je perds le rythme !

Adossé au miroir, Deidara souriait en observant son ami se faire patiemment remettre en piste par le sensei. À ses côtés, Suigetsu ricanait doucement.

-Il a l'air vraiment nul en latino, fit-il remarquer.

L'autre blond haussa les épaules.

-Il est meilleur en moderne, il a ça dans la peau, mais que veux-tu, il est bien obligé de suivre ce cours.

-N'empêche qu'il prend du retard, là, intervint la voix de Neji Hyuga, un grand brun aux yeux pâles dont la cousine faisait de la flûte.

-Et il nous met tous en retard, renchérit une fille aux cheveux roses flashs. Il ferait mieux d'abandonner s'il n'y arrive pas !

Soudain, un éclat de voix les interrompit dans leur conversation.

-Voilà, tu le tiens ! s'écria Yamato sensei, perdant toute retenue.

Naruto, le front luisant de sueur, fit une virevolte et balança les bras en l'air, avant de glisser lentement, puis de faire un brusque déhanché qui l'amena sur un pas de côté.

-Recommence ! cria le sensei par-dessus la musique, ne laissant aucun répit à son élève.

Lequel enchaîna aussitôt, recommençant l'exercice, l'air concentré.

Tous le regardèrent réussir une nouvelle fois, et alors que Yamato le faisait recommencer, Deidara sourit et dit à ses amis :

-Voilà pourquoi il ne va pas arrêter il y arrive toujours, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Au même moment, Naruto s'immobilisait en levant les bras en l'air, poussant un cri de joie.

* * *

><p>-Naruto, arrête de te goinfrer, tu vas t'étouffer, gronda Deidara.<p>

-Trop faim... Peux pas...

Le plus petit des deux blonds leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son meilleur ami engloutir une énième bouchée de pâtes carbonara. Il posa sa propre fourchette dans son assiette et soupira.

-Sérieusement, arrête, tu deviens bleu.

L'autre stoppa ses mouvements frénétiques et mâcha lentement, avant de déglutir, et d'envoyer un énorme sourire à Deidara.

-Dei, sois heureux pour moi, j'ai réussis ce putain de mouvement !

-Oui oui, je t'ai vu, répondit mollement l'autre.

-Eh ! Sois heureux j'ai dis !

Les deux garçons étaient installés dans la chambre de Deidara, sur la moquette. Les parents du plus jeune les avaient laissés seuls, partant pour une soirée entre adultes avec des connaissances.

Lentement, Naruto avala sa dernière bouchée, puis soupira bruyamment en posant son assiette, se renversant sur le tapis.

-Rah, je suis lessivé ! Yamato sensei est vraiment pas facile à contenter.

-Mh, mais il a l'air de t'apprécier.

-Tu rigoles, grimaça Naruto. Je suis bien trop naze en latino pour qu'il m'apprécie !

Deidara roula sur le ventre, coudes sur le sol, et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes en observant son ami d'un air profondément philosophique.

-Il aime tes constants efforts et ton acharnement, et le fait que les critiques, au lieu de te miner le moral, te donnent un coup de fouet. Tu es un élève assidu et il apprécie ta motivation, acheva-t-il d'un air docte.

Le plus grand éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

-T'es con, statua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Non, je suis réaliste, fit Deidara avec sérieux tout en s'allongeant aux côtés de son ami.

Lequel recommença à rire tout en donnant un petit coup sur le crâne du blond.

-Et au fait, taquina Deidara en se massant là où Naruto avait frappé, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Sasuke ?

Immédiatement, Naruto rougit mais répondit, innocent :

-Sasuke ? Bien sûr que si, tu le connais, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

-A propos de ton attirance pour lui, débile.

L'Uzumaki ouvrit les yeux.

-C'est passager, pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé ?

-Passager, mon cul oui. Tu le dévores des yeux comme un bol de nouilles !

Malgré sa gêne, Naruto gloussa.

-Même pas vrai.

Deidara roula des yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé ?

Le blond détourna les yeux.

-Ben j'en sais rien..

Il hésita un instant.

-Si je le disais, ça voulait dire que c'était réel, tu vois ? Alors que si je disais rien..

Son ami garda le silence, posant juste sa main sur son bras.

* * *

><p>-Déhanché, pas de côtés, les bras, bon sang, les bras !<p>

Le tempo ralentit d'un coup, et une goutte de sueur roula le long du visage de Naruto.

-Déhanché, la hanche, balancez moi ces hanches bon Dieu !

Fermant brièvement les yeux, le blond essaya de faire abstraction de la voix d'Iruka sensei, et partit dans un saut qui finit sur un pas latéral. Il s'apprêtait à faire un demi-tour sur place lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit le dénommé Suigetsu étalé sur le sol.

-Hozuki, que se passe-t-il ?

Le blanc se releva en grommelant.

-Je suis tombé, sensei.

La classe entière éclata de rire alors qu'Iruka sensei se passait une main lasse sur les yeux.

-Bon, finit pour aujourd'hui.

Les élèves poussèrent un soupir alors qu'éreintés, Deidara et Suigetsu rejoignaient Naruto en direction des vestiaires.

-Je suis lessivé, se plaignit Deidara en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

Naruto prit ses affaires et mit une main sur son épaule.

-Courage. Allez, à la douche !

Ils sortirent une demi heure plus tard. Un vent froid les transperça, et ils levèrent les yeux vers un ciel menaçant.

-Oh non, marmonna Naruto.

Une goutte s'écrasa sur son nez. Il secoua ses cheveux encore humides et regarda les étudiants se hâter, puis partit en direction de leur prochain cours, latino avec Yamato.

-Je sens que ça va mal se passer.

-Mais non mais non, tu te fais des idées, le taquina Suigetsu.

Soudain, une voix moqueuse dans leur dos s'éleva.

-Je suis sûr qu'Uzumaki va lamentablement s'étaler, tout comme notre ami Hozuki.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Neji et Sai, un mec plutôt silencieux. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-T'as un problème, Hyuga ?

-Non, mais toi tu as l'air d'en avoir un avec le latino.

Le blond eut un brusque mouvement vers le brun, mais la main de Deidara se posa sur son avant bras et il tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser sa colère sortir.

-Laisse tomber, fit Suigetsu en se détournant et reprenant sa marche. Il est juste jaloux.

-Qui pourrait être jaloux de lui ? Au fait, très sexy les cicatrices sur les joues..

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour, et il se jeta sur le Hyuga, laissant tomber son sac sur le sol. Son poing partit, et il aurait atteint son but si une main n'était pas venue lui attraper le poignet, alors qu'une voix criait :

-Naruto, calme-toi !

Il tourna la tête et vit son frère, l'air furieux, et ses amis derrière. Il eut un pincement en voyant Sasuke le regarder soucieusement, mais son attention se reporta sur Neji lorsque ce dernier essaya de s'esquiver.

-Hé petit enfoiré, tu penses quand-même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? fit calmement Kyubi en resserrant sa prise.

Neji et Naruto échangèrent un long regard, puis le brun tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, suivit de Sai.

Brusquement, Naruto se dégagea de la prise de son frère et reprit son sac que lui tendait Suigetsu, avant de partir à son tour. Il entendit la voix de son frère l'appeler, mais ne se retourna pas.

Kyubi poussa un long soupir, et interrogea Deidara.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

Mal à l'aise, le blond se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

-Neji l'a insulté à propos de..

-A propos de ses cicatrices ? demanda Kyubi, un pli lui barrant le front.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour entendre la réponse du petit blond. Deidara hocha la tête et Suigetsu les regarda, l'air intrigué, mais Kyubi se contenta de secouer la tête puis de soupirer.

-Je suppose que je n'y peux rien, fit-il avant d'adresser un signe de la main à Deidara et de partir avec ses amis.

-C'est quoi ses cicatrices à Naruto ? demanda Suigetsu, curieux.

Deidara se renfrogna.

-Demande lui si tu veux savoir, je ne dirais rien.

Le blanc sourit piteusement. Il aurait essayé..

* * *

><p>Installé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, Naruto essayait vainement d'étudier son contrôle de chimie du lendemain.<p>

Peine perdue, son esprit continuait de rejouer la scène de cet après-midi.

« Avec ses horribles cicatrices sur les joues... »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet enfoiré !

« ...Horribles cicatrices... »

Naruto lâcha sa feuille de révision et remonta ses genoux contre son torse pour poser sa tête dessus, s'enfermant dans la fausse sécurité que cela lui procurait. Il sentit son torse se compresser et s'en voulut d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« ...Cicatrices... »

Il ferma étroitement les paupières, mais ça ne changeait rien.

_« Alors Uzumaki, tu ne te débats plus ? Peut-être qu'au final, c'est ce que tu voulais... »_

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la personne hésiter un instant sur le seuil avant de refermer derrière elle. D'instinct, le blond sut que ce n'était pas son frère, et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait put être chez eux...

-Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il préféra ne pas montrer ses larmes à Sasuke. Pas question qu'il s'humilie un peu plus ! Il avait déjà assez pleuré.

-Laisse moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il sentit un poids s'installer à côté de lui, et sut que Sasuke venait de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Non, répondit simplement l'Uchiha.

A ces mots, le blond sentit son cœur se presser lui aussi, et un sanglot plus violent le secoua. Doucement, la main de Sasuke passa dans son dos dans un geste réconfortant et Naruto inspira un grand coup, essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Il leva la tête sans regarder le brun et d'un geste impatient se leva du lit.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu étais venu me dire ?

Sasuke l'attrapa par le poignet et le contraint à lever les yeux vers lui.

Doucement, l'Uchiha leva la main, et chassa les larmes du blond de son pouce. Naruto resta sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, alors que le brun lui adressait un sourire -et son cœur fit un bond- qui semblait tellement tendre...

Puis l'aîné se mit debout et lui pressa l'épaule.

-On va manger ? Deidara est là.

Sans rien dire, Naruto le suivit hors de la pièce, la tête un peu dans les nuages.

* * *

><p>-Je n'y comprends rien, gémit Naruto en se prenant la tête dans les mains.<p>

Suigetsu et Deidara poussèrent un long soupir, alors que patiemment, Sasuke se penchait une nouvelle fois vers le blond.

-La masse, multipliée par six, fois dix exposé en vingt-trois.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

Kyubi éclata de rire alors que les deux amis du blond se laissaient aller dans leurs chaises, découragés.

La cuisine n'était éclairée que par une lampe au-dessus de la table où travaillaient les deux amis, plus Sasuke et Kyubi qui avaient acceptés de leur donner un coup de main pour leurs devoirs.

-Tu dois juste la calculer, pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi, fit Deidara en se servant une part de pizza.

Le regard du blond fit un rapide aller-retour entre la pizza et son ami, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Fais gaffe, toi, surveille ta ligne.

Kyubi s'étouffa sur sa propre part alors qu'indigné, Deidara lançait :

-Tu me trouves gros !?

Sasuke sourit à l'air effrayé que prit Naruto devant les yeux rageurs de son meilleur-ami.

-Mais non, mais y a bientôt ce truc, là, les auditions ! Tu peux pas prendre du poids.

Il reporta son attention sur ses devoirs en marmonnant :

-D'ailleurs j'ai du faire un croix sur le Coca à-cause de ça.

Son frère poussa aussitôt un sifflement admiratif.

-Je ne te savais pas sérieux à ce point-là, mon petit Naru chan.

Il se prit un regard noir en retour, avant que Sasuke ne se redresse.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si tu veux finir cet exercice avant que je m'en aille, faut s'y mettre.

Le blond considéra un instant ses devoirs non-faits, puis la pizza devant lui, et enfin il jeta un œil vers le salon, où sa PlayStation et son tout nouveau jeu l'attendaient. Il jeta un œil à Kyubi et sourit malicieusement, puis d'un coup tout deux se levèrent et foncèrent au salon en criant :

-Le dernier à table débarrasse !

* * *

><p>Le salon était plongé dans le silence, seulement interrompu de manière irrégulière par les ronflements discrets de Deidara, étalé sur le sol. Naruto enjamba précautionneusement le corps de son meilleur ami et passa devant le canapé, où Sasuke était allongé sur le flanc. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et rougit en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'Uchiha. Il secoua la tête, dépassa son frère roulé en boule dans un fauteuil et gagna la cuisine.<p>

Il n'eut pas de problème à se repérer dans l'obscurité, aillant l'habitude de petites virées nocturnes. Il ouvrit le frigo et chercha des yeux quelque chose à boire, envoyant un regard languissant à la bouteille de Coca entamée, puis se décida finalement à prendre un verre d'eau. Il referma la porte du frigo et prit un verre dans le placard, se frottant les yeux en ouvrant le robinet.

-T'arrive pas à dormir ?

Il se retourna pour voir le visage endormi de son frère faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Il soupira et referma le robinet, portant le verre d'eau à ses lèvres pour en boire une grande gorgée.

-Non.

Kyubi s'assit, coude sur la table en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Naruto lui jeta un regard puis continua à boire en silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Ça te tracasse tant que ça ?

Naruto fit la grimace. Il savait très bien de quoi parlait son frère. Distraitement, il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts et détourna le regard en marmonnant :

-Non.

Il devina plus qu'il ne le vit le haussement de sourcils de son frère.

Il poussa un soupir et s'assit en face de l'aîné, jouant à faire tourner son verre vide dans ses mains.

-Ça m'énerve juste..que ça continue à me faire chier après tout ce temps.

Il osa un rapide coup d'œil vers Kyubi pour le voir le regarder d'un air coupable. Il baissa les yeux.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant un moment, où Naruto ne fit rien d'autre que contempler la surface de la table. Finalement, Kyubi se redressa et tendit le bras pour ébouriffer la chevelure blonde de son cadet.

-Hé ! protesta ce dernier.

-Petite tête, sourit Kyubi. Te tracasse par pour ça. Je te connais, tu vas rebondir plus vite qu'une balle de ping-pong.

Naruto fit la moue, souriant malgré lui, puis suivit son frère des yeux alors qu'il se levait et quittait la pièce.

-Reste pas debout trop longtemps ! lança-t-il en disparaissant dans le salon.

Le blond resta un moment assit dans le noir, fixant son verre. Il savait bien qu'il allait rebondir, il se demandait juste quand...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre! je m'excuse pour mon rythme de postage plutôt aléatoire mais je préfère m'avancer de quelques chapitres avant d'en poster un nouveau.

Sinon, pour ceux/celles qui suivent les scans...Une minute de silence pour célébrer la fin du manga (pas de spoil, mais je préfère considérer le chapitre 699 comme le vrai dernier chapitre, et le chapitre 700 plutôt comme avant-goût de la Next-Gen).

Naruto restera pour toujours dans nos cœurs et nous ne pouvons que lui rendre hommage à-travers le cosplay ou les fanfictions, yay!

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour le retour positif, j'espère que la suite vous satisfera également^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>L'interro de chimie du lendemain se passa aussi bien qu'il aurait pu l'espérer. En essayant de calculer la mole, il revit l'air patient de Sasuke lui expliquant la marche à suivre et sourit en résolvant l'exercice. Il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier.<p>

-Alors ? lui demanda Deidara en quittant la classe en direction de la cantine.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je pense que j'ai réussi.

-Génial ! fit Deidara en lui tapant dans le dos. J'ai super faim !

Naruto éclata de rire et le suivit jusqu'au self, où ils se servirent en purée et salade de tomates. Alors que Naruto se servait en viande, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans son dos.

-Alors ?

Il se retourna et leva le pouce, prenant ce que Lee, du cours de danse, appelait « la pose du mec cool ».

-J'ai réussi !

Il se gratta la nuque en ajoutant :

-Enfin je crois.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en faisant un sourire en coin et avança la main pour lui piquer une tomate. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, indigné, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sasuke lui faisait un clin d'œil et disparaissait dans la foule.

Il se reçut un coup de coude de Deidara ainsi qu'un commentaire moqueur et décida de l'ignorer pendant le reste de la pause.

* * *

><p>En entrant dans le vestiaire, Naruto ignora les regards et chuchotements de Neji et Sai et partit dans le coin opposé se changer pour le cours de latino. Il posa son sac à-côté de celui de Suigetsu lequel lui fit un sourire pointu.<p>

-Prêt à mordre la poussière ?

Il ricana.

-C'est ça, rêve toujours Hozuki.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter l'entièreté du vestiaire masculin, et un garçon à la coupe au bol et aux impressionnant sourcils fit son entrée, sautillant comme un kangourou.

-Salutations, jeunes gens ! Quelle belle journée nous vivons, une journée apte à laisser libre cours à la flamme de notre jeunesse !

Il s'avança jusqu'à Naruto et Suigetsu.

-Comment allez-vous, chers amis ? demanda-t-il en posant son sac sur le banc et en enlevant ses vêtements avec un enthousiasme effrayant.

-Bien Lee, et toi ? répondit Naruto en souriant largement.

Il appréciait le caractère toujours partant de l'autre garçon et la passion qu'il mettait dans la danse.

Lee allait répondre quand Deidara l'interrompit en débarquant, ôtant sa veste d'un geste brusque.

-Merci, Naruto, de m'avoir planté au self comme un con ! Je vois à quoi servent les amis !

Le blond ricana.

-Vengeance, douce vengeance.

Suigetsu et Lee échangèrent un regard et préférèrent les laisser à leurs chamailleries en prenant le chemin de la salle.

* * *

><p>-Silence, je vous prie.<p>

La quinzaine d'étudiants se tut petit-à-petit, certains assis, d'autres debouts accoudés aux barres alors que Yamato sensei croisait les bras devant eux.

-Bonjour, dit-il calmement. Avant que nous commencions, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots par rapport aux auditions de février.

Aussitôt, un murmure enthousiaste parcouru les élèves.

-Oui, c'est très excitant en effet, continua-t-il sans montrer le moindre soupçon d'excitation. Je voudrais vous signaler cependant qu'il s'agit d'auditions pour participer au spectacle de juillet de la troupe de Konoha en tant que stagiaires.

Il promena son regard sur ses élèves, s'attardant un instant sur Naruto, dans les yeux duquel brillait la détermination.

-Les auditions ne seront donc pas faciles, loin de là.

Nouveau silence alors que le prof décroisait les bras et enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches arrières.

-Enfin, je vous communiquerai la date et autres détails ennuyant dans le courant du mois de janvier, si j'y pense, ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air absent. Maintenant, mettez-vous en position.

* * *

><p>Naruto sortit du vestiaire et jeta un œil vers le ciel gris. Il fit la moue, n'étant pas particulièrement fan des jours gris.<p>

-Naruto.

Il se retourna et vit pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui le visage de Sasuke lui faire face. Il sourit.

-Yo.

-Kyubi me demande de te prévenir qu'il rentrera tard ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto en remontant son sac sur son épaule. Et pourquoi il m'a pas envoyé un message ?

Sasuke haussa une épaule en regardant dans le dos de Naruto ses amis approcher.

-Je sais pas. Il m'a juste demandé de rester avec toi ce soir.

Son regard revint vers Naruto.

-Si ça te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le blond alors que Deidara posait un bras sur son épaule.

Suigetsu vint de l'autre côté et Sasuke les salua d'un signe de tête avant de retourner son regard vers Naruto.

-J'ai encore une heure de cours là, mais on se retrouve après ?

Le blond hocha la tête puis regarda Sasuke partir, sourire aux lèvres. Il se reçut un coup de coude de Deidara.

-C'est un rendez-vous ? roucoula-t-il en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

Naruto se sentit rougir.

-T'es con, il vient juste chez moi, Kyu est pas là ce soir.

À leurs côtés, Suigetsu haussa les sourcils.

-Naruto, t'es gay ?

Les deux blonds tournèrent la tête vers lui et il leva aussitôt les deux mains en l'air.

-Eh, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, j'ai rien contre les gays !

Deidara lui fit un grand sourire et passa son autre bras autour de lui.

-Tant mieux, Suigetsu.

Le blanc jeta un regard effrayé à Naruto, lequel éclata seulement de rire, les pensées tournées vers la perspective de sa soirée avec Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sortant de son cours de danse moderne les cheveux humides de transpiration et emmêlés, il jura et tenta tant bien que mal de les coiffer quelque peu. Peine perdue. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la sortie.<p>

Sasuke l'y attendait déjà, parlant avec une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qu'il reconnut comme étant Hinata, la cousine de Neji. Ressentant l'habituel élan de jalousie en voyant un membre de la gent féminine proche de l'Uchiha, il s'approcha en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

-Oh, bonjour Naruto-kun, sourit Hinata en se tournant vers lui.

Il mit de côté sa jalousie et s'efforça de lui faire un sourire en lui répondant, évitant de regarder Sasuke.

Ce dernier remonta le col de sa chemise pour se protéger du vent et fit un signe de tête à Naruto.

-On y va ?

Le blond s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Hinata posa sa main sur son bras. Il plissa les yeux en levant le regard vers son visage, lequel était rouge de gêne. Elle balbutia :

-Je suis désolée pour mon cousin, Neji n'a jamais vraiment su interagir avec les gens...

Naruto, malgré la colère venant bouillonner dans son ventre, secoua la tête.

-Pas de soucis.

Il se dégagea gentiment et partit vers la sortie en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke, lequel dit au revoir à Hinata avant de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture du brun. Naruto s'installa sur le siège passager et frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur du cuir pénétrer ses vêtements. Sasuke lui lança un coup d'œil et alluma le chauffage sans rien dire.

-Merci, soupira le blond en s'enfonçant dans son siège, tirant sa ceinture et la clipsant.

-Hn.

Sasuke démarra et il se mit à pleuvoir. Le blond poussa un grognement défaitiste avant de fermer les yeux, bercé par la conduite souple de l'Uchiha. Il posa le front contre la vitre froide et soupira de nouveau, envoyant de la buée sur la surface de verre. D'habitude, il aurait entamé la conversation, ou au moins aurait demandé à Sasuke comment était sa journée. Mais après l'avoir vu avec Hinata, et surtout après les excuses de celle-ci pour le comportement de son cousin, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur la personne à sa gauche, inspirant le plus discrètement possible l'odeur de Sasuke qui flottait dans la voiture.

L'intérieur de l'habitacle fut bientôt entièrement réchauffé et Naruto se sentit somnoler. Ses pensées se firent de moins en moins cohérentes, passant de Neji, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils, aux auditions de février pour revenir à Sasuke. Sans raison, il repensa à la veille quand Sasuke était entré dans sa chambre pour venir le chercher. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer en se rappelant du toucher de ses doigts sur sa joue et se força à ouvrir les yeux pour interrompre ses rêveries.

Il vit qu'ils étaient déjà dans sa rue et il se redressa en se frottant les yeux d'une main. Sasuke se gara devant l'immeuble et coupa le moteur alors que Naruto défaisait sa ceinture en baillant. Il allait sortir quand il sentit le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux onyx du garçon.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il gigota, mal-à-l'aise, avant d'éclater brièvement de rire.

-Oui, c'était juste une longue journée.

Il pointa la portière, qui était toujours verrouillée.

-Tu peux.. ?

L'autre l'observa un moment d'un air indéchiffrable puis débloqua les portières. Naruto jaillit presque hors de la voiture, jurant quand la pluie trempa presque instantanément ses vêtements, et n'attendit pas Sasuke pour aller se réfugier dans la chaleur de l'immeuble.

* * *

><p>-Je crève de froid, grelotta-t-il en fermant la porte de l'appartement.<p>

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en enlevant son pull.

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude t'es une bouillotte vivante.

Naruto rougit et détourna le regard en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

-Ouais bah j'ai froid.

L'Uchiha ricana et se rendit dans la cuisine. Le blond partit dans sa chambre se changer, enfilant un training noir et un haut de pyjama avant de passer un sweat-shirt trop large pour lui qui avait autrefois appartenu à Sasuke. Il rougit en gagnant le salon, sachant que l'Uchiha reconnaîtrait forcément son pull, mais décida de le garder quand-même. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et se roula en boule contre l'accoudoir pour garder la chaleur, fermant les yeux.

-Tiens.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit une tasse de thé flotter devant ses yeux. Il la prit, sentant la chaleur picoter désagréablement contre ses doigts glacés, et remercia Sasuke en marmonnant.

L'autre s'assit à-côté de lui et tendit la main pour tirer sur un pan du sweat-shirt.

-Ce serait pas à moi, ça ?

Le blond détourna le regard.

-Tu l'as laissé ici y a bien un an, il est à moi maintenant.

Le brun éclata de rire et Naruto se gorgea de la vue, bien trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.

Il adorait ça, quand Sasuke se laissait aller. Il ne le faisait presque jamais à l'école ou en ville, restant réservé voire grognon la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait que quand ils étaient ici ou chez lui qu'il s'ouvrait un peu, et Naruto trouvait ça merveilleux d'en être témoin.

Il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait et tourna la tête.

-On regarde un truc ? demanda-t-il en indiquant la TV du menton.

Il devança l'Uchiha qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Demain c'est samedi, on pourra faire la grasse mat'.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et alluma la télévision.

* * *

><p>Le film venait de se terminer et ils étaient affalés sur le canapé, les jambes repliées de Naruto touchaient celles tendues de Sasuke, deux boîtes de nouilles à emporter vides traînaient sur la table basse.<p>

Le blond poussa un long bâillement en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Uh, je pourrais m'endormir comme ça, dit-t-il en remuant pour se renfoncer dans la texture moelleuse des coussins.

Ses jambes se pressèrent encore plus contre celles de Sasuke et il ignora la sensation de chaleur que cela lui procurait.

-Hn, moi aussi, marmonna le brun en posant un bras sur ses yeux pour bloquer la faible lumière venant de la TV.

Le blond le regarda un instant et tendit le bras, attrapant tant bien que mal la télécommande et éteignit le poste, les plongeant dans le noir.

Il posa la tête contre l'accoudoir et tenta de déplier légèrement les jambes sans pour autant recouvrir celles de Sasuke. Il y arriva partiellement, finissant tout de même par tirer un grognement au brun.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'essaie de me faire de la place, crétin, murmura-t-il en gigotant.

-Arrête de bouger autant.

-Alors bouge-toi de là !

L'autre poussa un long soupir puis tira d'un coup sur les jambes de Naruto, le faisant glisser et retomber sur les mollets de Sasuke. Il poussa un léger cri en rougissant, sentant ses jambes, son bassin et son torse se presser contre le corps du brun. Celui-ci se tourna sur le côté, faisant face aux pieds de Naruto, et grogna.

-Maintenant dors.

Le blond mit presque une heure à s'endormir, et même dans son sommeil ses joues étaient rouges briques.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose bougeait contre lui. Il remua et plissa les yeux lorsqu'une source de lumière chauffa ses paupières. Pourquoi donc ne le laissait-on pas dormir ?<p>

Il grogna.

-Gghh..

La chaleur lumineuse ne s'en allait pas, alors il cligna des paupières.

Il mit un temps à se resituer et lorsque ce fut fait, il faillit pousser une exclamation surprise.

Il était toujours allongé dans le canapé du salon. Les boîtes de nouilles avaient disparu, ce qui le fit s'interroger sur la présence de Kyubi dans l'appartement. Plus important encore, Sasuke était toujours endormi contre lui.

Il contempla le visage de l'Uchiha, lequel avait passé un bras par-dessus ses chevilles durant son sommeil. L'appendice maintenait ses jambes immobiles, coupant la circulation sanguine et il tortilla ses orteils pour les réveiller.

Un bruit dans la cuisine le fit lever les yeux.

-Bonjour petit frère.

Il grogna en direction de Kyubi, qui semblait d'excellente humeur. L'aîné vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon, une tasse de café à la main.

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Le blond tenta de dégager ses pieds mais Sasuke poussa un soupir et se resserra contre lui. Il abandonna, le rouge aux joues.

-Mh ouais. On a regardé un film et on a mangé des nouilles.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère.

-Et toi, t'étais où ?

-Dans un bar avec Hidan, Sasori et Kakuzu.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi Sasuke est pas venu avec vous ?

L'autre lui jeta un regard.

-Il avait pas envie. Il m'a proposé de rester avec toi.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui lui avait demandé de rester avec moi.

Son frère fronça les sourcils.

-Non.

Le blond laissa son regard retourner sur le brun. Pourquoi avait-il préférer rester avec lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit que c'était Kyubi qui le lui avait demandé ?

Il soupira et se recoucha contre l'accoudoir, sentant son dos protester contre la position. Il grimaça, pensant qu'il allait devoir faire des étirements pour se débarrasser des courbatures de cette nuit.

Kyubi resta un instant silencieux puis se racla la gorge.

-Bon, réveille-le, je vais préparer le p'tit déj'.

Il quitta le salon, s'affairant dans la cuisine. Naruto se redressa et observa les traits de Sasuke. Il avait quelques cernes sous les yeux mais à-part ça, il était toujours aussi beau. Il tendit la main et poussa légèrement son épaule.

-Sasuke, appela-t-il.

L'autre grogna dans son sommeil. Le blond sourit et poussa plus fermement.

-Oh, Sasuke, debout.

L'Uchiha papillonna des yeux. Son regard vacilla un instant avant de se stabiliser sur Naruto. Il cligna des paupières.

-Naru.. ?

Le blond se sentit rougir au surnom.

-C'est moi. Allez lève-toi, tu m'écrases les jambes.

Le brun bâilla un moment avant de se redresser sur les coudes, l'air perdu. Il jeta un œil au salon puis tourna les yeux vers Naruto.

-Merde, on s'est vraiment endormis ici ?

-Il semblerait, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Il retira ses jambes et frissonna à la perte de chaleur. Il vit Sasuke faire de même et détourna les yeux.

-Kyubi est dans la cuisine, se senti-il obligé de préciser.

-Bonjour Sasuke ! se fit entendre la voix de son frère depuis l'autre pièce.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel alors que Naruto se levait et partait en direction de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke et Kyubi étaient assis devant des œufs sur le plat. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et il répondit au regard amusé de Sasuke en lui tirant la langue. Il s'attabla et se servit d'une main, se versant un verre d'eau de l'autre.

-J'ai mal au dos, se plaignit-il.

-Moi aussi, dit Sasuke.

-Fallait pas vous endormir dans cette position, répondit Kyubi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond enfourna une bouchée d'œuf en roulant des yeux. Il avala et pointa sa fourchette sur Sasuke.

-C'est sa faute, il m'a nourri de nouilles et m'a installé devant un bon film, forcément qu'après je n'avais plus envie de bouger !

Le brun prit un air indigné.

-N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à commander des nouilles !

-Oui, mais tu as choisis le film.

Il se tourna vers Kyubi.

-Il a choisit Hooligans.

Le roux tourna un regard incrédule vers son meilleur-ami, lequel grogna.

-Quoi ? Ce film est bien.

-Mais il est triste à la fin, dit Kyubi. Et tu sais bien que les films tristes, ça fait dormir notre petit bébé ici présent.

Naruto donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Enfoiré !

Sasuke gloussa en lançant un regard victorieux au blond, qui grogna et prit une nouvelle bouchée d'œufs pour s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

><p>Naruto rédigeait péniblement une analyse de texte pour son cours de français, assis sur le sol du salon, tandis que Kyubi et Sasuke étaient engagés dans un combat féroce sur la console. Il leva les yeux pour voir le score et ricana en voyant son frère se faire battre lamentablement.<p>

-Mais, tu triches, Sasu-chan !

-Ta gueule avec ton surnom débile !

Le blond secoua la tête et se replongea dans son devoir.

-Bande de gamins.

Un coussin atterrit sur son dos.

-Ho, reste poli ! s'indigna Kyubi.

-Ouais, un peu de respect pour tes aînés, renchérit Sasuke en allongeant le pied pour lui bousculer l'épaule.

Il roula des yeux en souriant largement. Il allait répondre quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le nom sur l'écran. Il décrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Jiraya !

-Salut gamin, quoi de neuf ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en boudant.

Kyubi mit pause au jeu et vint s'accroupir devant lui en souriant.

Le rire de Jiraya se fit entendre.

-Oui oui c'est ça. Comment ça va ? Et ton frère ?

-Il va bien, malheureusement.

Le roux lui donna un coup de coude.

-Et Sasuke ?

Naruto se tourna vers le brun assit sur le divan qui lui rendit son regard.

-Il va bien.

L'autre fit un signe de tête et il reporta son attention sur la conversation.

-Et vous ? Pourquoi t'appelles ?

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout avant que son parrain (et tuteur depuis la mort de ses parents) ne reprenne.

-On va rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu, Tsunade est tombée malade.

Aussitôt, Naruto fronça les sourcils et se tendit.

-Grave ?

-Non, non, juste une grippe. Mais tu la connais, elle dit que ce n'est rien alors qu'elle ferait mieux de rester au lit..

Le blond soupira, soulagé, puis leva les yeux sur son frère.

-Tu veux parler à Kyubi ?

-D'accord, passe-le moi.

Il tendit le téléphone à son frère qui se leva et alla continuer la conversation dans le couloir. Naruto le suivit des yeux puis se laissa aller contre le divan, s'appuyant sans faire exprès contre une des jambes de Sasuke.

Celui-ci prit la parole dans le silence :

-Ils reviennent quand ?

Jiraya et Tsunade étaient partis en vacances à l'étranger pendant presque un an pour « se retrouver » comme ils le disaient. Naruto était plutôt d'avis qu'ils voulaient profiter un maximum des chambres d'hôtels mais bon, ce n'était que son avis...

-Je sais pas, ils devaient revenir dans deux semaines après être passé dans la famille de Tsunade mais ils sont retardés par une grippe.

L'autre émit un grognement de compréhension et ils retombèrent dans le mutisme.

Naruto jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à Sasuke, qui fixait la manette de jeu dans ses mains. Il avait l'air préoccupé ces derniers temps et il passait beaucoup de week-end chez eux. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais il s'inquiétait quand-même un peu.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

Il hésita avant de se tourner complètement vers l'autre qui le regarda, intrigué.

-Est-ce que..tout va bien ? Je veux dire, t'es beaucoup ici en week-end, pas que ça me dérange, hein ! Pas du tout, mais tu vois, ça va..chez toi.. ?

Sasuke vivait avec son frère et sa mère depuis le divorce de ses parents. Itachi venait de terminer des études d'avocat et sa mère était infirmière et travaillait de nuit.

-Hum. Tout va bien.

Le blond attendit la suite, continuant de fixer Sasuke, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses mains.

-Itachi a trouvé du travail dans une firme médicale.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira.

-C'est génial, non ? Il doit être super content !

-Ouais..mais du coup, avec ma mère à l'hôpital presque tout le temps, il ne reste plus que moi dans la maison.

Naruto perdit son sourire.

-Oh.

Évidemment, Sasuke devait se sentir seul ! Il imagina si Kyubi partait travailler et qu'il devait passer son temps seul dans l'appartement et il fit la grimace.

L'autre soupira et leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Arrête.

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda le blond, perplexe.

Sasuke tendit la main et posa un doigt contre son front, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

-De t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, avec tes auditions qui arrivent et le reste..

Naruto rougit et écarta la main de l'Uchiha de son front.

-Pff. Même pas capable de mesurer mon inquiétude à sa juste valeur.

L'autre sourit en coin et le poussa du pied.

-Oho, sa juste valeur ?

-Oui, renchérit Naruto en levant le nez, faussement indigné. Une valeur inestimable, monsieur.

-Et moi qui croyais que l'amour n'avait pas de prix, ricana Sasuke.

Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et détourna le regard, gêné.

-T'es con.

-Je confirme, dit Kyubi en rentrant dans le salon.

Il lança son portable à Naruto qui le rattrapa et se focalisa dessus pour faire partir son rougissement.

-Jiraya et Tsunade reviennent dans trois semaines environ.

-Ok.

-Ils t'envoient des encouragements pour tes cours de danse.

-D'accord.

Le pied de son frère passa dans son champ de vision et il recula brusquement pour l'éviter.

-Hé !

-Arrête de râler ! Je sais pas ce que t'as dit Sasuke mais oublie-le, on a déjà établi qu'il était con !

Le brun poussa un grognement dans son dos et Naruto sourit malgré lui, les joues encore un peu rouges.

Satisfait, Kyubi lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

-Allez, viens m'aider à faire le repas.

Il se leva et quitta la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Sasuke qui le suivait des yeux. Il détourna le regard en s'insultant mentalement de rougir de-nouveau.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, il pleuvait à verse. La tête appuyée dans sa main, coude posé sur la table, Naruto regardait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur la vitre de la salle de cours alors qu'autour de lui résonnait le tranquille bourdonnement des conversations, interrompu de temps à autre par le professeur demandant de baisser d'un ton.<p>

La voix d'une jeune fille de son cours de danse, Sakura, l'interpella.

-Hé, Naruto !

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit en train de le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres. À-côté d'elle était assise une blonde qu'il reconnu comme Ino, une fille de l'option théâtre. Toutes les deux semblaient extrêmement excitées.

-Quoi ?

Sans se formaliser de sa réponse peu enthousiaste, Sakura continua :

-Tu traînes beaucoup avec Uchiha Sasuke, pas vrai ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, analysant leurs joues rouges d'excitation, leurs yeux brillants et leur air extasié...Elles craquaient sur Sasuke.

Il poussa un long soupir en se redressant. Encore des jeunes filles en fleur qui espéraient attirer le regard du brun sur eux. Aucune fille n'avait jamais réussi, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si elles n'avaient pas essayé, mais Sasuke semblait inatteignable, à tel point que des fois Naruto se demandait si le garçon n'était pas asexué...

Son estomac fit des nœuds quand il revit un visage féminin, de grands yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs au-dessus d'un corps tout en courbes et en douceur. Hyuga Hinata...c'était la seule à jamais avoir approché l'Uchiha de si près. Peut-être que.. ?

Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de partir dans des suppositions qui ne lui feraient que du mal et reporta son attention sur les deux filles qui avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Hum désolé, c'était quoi la question ?

Ino roula des yeux et se pencha vers lui, écrasant sa volumineuse poitrine sur son banc, le faisant reculer avec une légère grimace.

-Est-ce qu'il a une copine ? répéta-t-elle.

Il déglutit, le visage d'Hinata passant en flash devant ses yeux.

-Je..Je sais pas. Non.. ?

En voyant l'air dubitatif des deux filles, il ne devait pas être très convaincant.

Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit et il bondit sur ses pieds, ramassant ses affaires et filant le plus vite possible dans le couloir. Il préféra ne pas attendre ses amis et partit directement au self.

La cantine était relativement vide, commençant seulement à se remplir d'élèves affamés. Il prit un plateau et alla se servir, prenant seulement les légumes, n'ayant pas très faim. Juste quand il cherchait une table des yeux, il vit trois garçons lui faire signe à l'autre bout de la salle. Avec un sourire il les rejoint.

-Yo, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en posant son plateau sur la table.

Kiba, un garçon de l'option théâtre qu'il avait rencontré grâce à Suigetsu, lui fit un sourire.

-Mec, t'aurais vraiment dû prendre une aile de poulet. Délicieux ! S'exclama-t-il en mordant dans la viande, envoyant du jus et de la sauce partout sur son menton.

Shikamaru, un espèce de génie de la basse qui avait toujours l'air fatigué, lui jeta un regard à moitié dégoûté avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Naruto. À ses côtés, Choji, un trompettiste qui semblait beaucoup apprécier les ailes de poulet lui aussi, leva le pouce dans sa direction sans quitter son repas des yeux.

Un plateau se posa à-côté de lui et il vit Deidara s'installer, suivit de Suigetsu.

-Où est Lee ? demanda Kiba en regardant autour de lui.

-Avec Tenten, répondit Suigetsu en souriant à pleines dents.

Des sifflements et hurlements de loups se firent entendre tout autour de la table. Naruto sourit et se pencha vers Suigetsu.

-Y a quelque chose entre eux ?

L'autre haussa une épaule en jouant des sourcils.

-On dirait bien.

Deidara ricana d'un air satisfait.

-Peut-être que si Lee tire son coup il nous lâchera la grappe avec sa « fougue de la jeunesse ».

Kiba s'étouffa sur son aile en éclatant de rire et Shikamaru lui tapota le dos. Essuya une larme, le brun inspira plusieurs fois et leva les yeux, son visage s'éclairant.

-Le voilà.

Tous se tournèrent vers Lee qui bondissait littéralement dans leur direction.

-Bonjour, chers amis !

Il se tira une chaise et attrapa vivement ses couverts pour s'attaquer à son assiette.

-Comment ça va, Lee ? demanda Naruto en envoyant un clin d'œil à Kiba et Suigetsu.

-Je me porte comme un charme ! Et toi Naruto, profites-tu de ta jeunesse flamboyante ?

Le blond sourit largement.

-Pas autant que toi, apparemment...

Deidara gloussa et Lee leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-Comment ça ?

S'étirant nonchalamment, Naruto posa un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Lee et se pencha vers le garçon.

-Eh bien, il paraît que tu passes quelques bons moments avec une certaine demoiselle du cours de danse...

Aussitôt, Lee devint rouge pivoine sous les sifflets de ses camarades. Même Choji arrêta de manger pour sourire et Shikamaru paru légèrement amusé par la situation. Deidara plissa les yeux e observant le visage de Lee et le sourire de Suigetsu était si grand qu'on voyait ses gencives.

Le pauvre garçon regarda de tous côtés comme pour trouver une échappatoire.

-Mais enfin..je ne..

Ses yeux revinrent sur le blond qui lui fit un sourire.

-On est tous contents pour toi, Lee.

-Ouais, fonce mec ! cria Kiba en jetant un poing en l'air, bousculant Shikamaru au passage.

Lee les regarda tour à tour puis sourit légèrement et se replongea dans son assiette.

-N'empêche, si jamais tu as l'occasion de mettre à l'œuvre ta fougue printanière, tu nous raconteras, hein ?

-Kiba !

* * *

><p>Tout en s'échauffant pour le cours de danse classique avec Anko sensei, Naruto observait Sakura. Il se rappelait de la conversation pus tôt pendant le cours de français...<p>

_« Est-ce qu'il a une copine ? »_

Il fronça le sourcils et se détourna.

Il n'était pas sûr de la sexualité de Sasuke vu que depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'est-à-dire depuis sept ans, il n'avait jamais eu de copine ou de copain ou même ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une attirance envers qui que ce soit. Enfin, de ce que Naruto savait. Il ne passait quand-même pas tout son temps avec l'Uchiha et il n'était pas dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir.

L'idée que Sasuke aie peut-être eu quelqu'un à un moment donné de sa vie ou qu'il aie quelqu'un en ce moment lui fit son estomac se tordre et il dut arrêter ses étirements un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas si grave, essaya-t-il de se dire. Après tout, rien n'était sûr..

Anko frappa dans ses mains pour leur annoncer le début du cours et il se força à chasser Sasuke de son esprit, n'y réussissant qu'à moitié, comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui il devait rentrer avec Kyubi. Il sortit du cours de danse classique et remonta la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête en voyant qu'il pleuvait de-nouveau. Deidara sortit avec lui et jeta un regard mauvais vers le ciel.<p>

-J'en ai marre de ce temps.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

-J'en ai marre de ces cours aussi. J'ai mal partout. Et j'ai soif.

Naruto grogna en signe d'assentiment. Les muscles de ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et son dos lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été pétri comme de la pâte à pain.

Ils rejoignirent les grilles et Deidara se tourna vers lui.

-J'ai l'impression que t'es pas vraiment dans ton assiette ces temps-ci.

Naruto grimaça.

-Les cours me tuent et j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que commencer.

-Je ne parlais pas des cours, dit Deidara en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Naruto déglutit et détourna le regard. Son meilleur ami avait cette drôle d'aptitude à pouvoir lire en lui et en ce moment il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'on lise en lui.

-On fait aller, balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

L'autre laissa un instant le bruit de la pluie les recouvrir avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ça te dit de sortir ce vendredi ? Avec les autres si tu veux. Je suis sûr que Kiba sera partant.

Naruto hésita un instant. D'habitude le vendredi, Sasuke venait passer la soire avec eux et il rechignait à rater une soirée entière avec le brun, même si ça le faisait se sentir égoïste de laisser tomber ses amis pour cette raison.

-Je sais pas. Peut-être que...enfin, vendredi..

Son ami poussa un grognement et le frappa à l'épaule.

-Arrête de faire ta chochotte. Ok, c'est décidé, on sort samedi.

Deidara lui fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à partir. Alors qu'il allait changer de trottoir, il se retourna et lui cria :

-Je viendrais te chercher alors pas la peine de faire semblant d'avoir un empêchement ou quoi !

Naruto grogna et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Kyubi devait bientôt arriver.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris qui se déversait sur sa tête et laissa ses pensées revenir là où elles allaient toujours lorsque son esprit était au repos.

-Sasuke...

* * *

><p>La semaine passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Yamato leur communiqua les dates et les heures des auditions, qui auraient lieu donc la première semaine de février. Il lui restait donc deux semaines pour se préparer et Naruto était on ne peut plus excité.<p>

Le vendredi soir vit arriver un Deidara au sourire éclatant sur le pas de la porte des Uzumakis. Kyubi lui ouvrit et le fit entrer, lui indiquant que Naruto était dans la salle de bain.

Le blond était assit sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Sasuke n'était pas chez eux ce soir. Il avait juste dit à Kyubi qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu et qu'il passerait sûrement le lendemain.

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant de frustration. C'était parfaitement normal pour Sasuke de passer du temps seul ou d'avoir d'autres amis ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme..

Il soupira et se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, rentra sa chemise bordeaux dans son jean noir et ajusta le col avant de sortir rejoindre Deidara.

-Enfin, t'en as mis du temps ! s'exclama son ami en se levant. Aller on y va ! À plus Kyu !

Le roux leur fit signe depuis la salon et cria à Naruto de ne pas oublier de prendre ses clefs et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue, marchant en direction du point de rendez-vous.

Naruto frissonna. Le temps ne s'était pas vraiment réchauffé mais il savait qu'une fois au bar il serait à l'aise, et puis l'alcool lui tenait toujours chaud.

Deidara sautillait presque d'enthousiasme et en temps normal Naruto l'aurait suivi mais il ne faisait que répondre par monosyllabes, attentif à la moindre vibration de son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait Sasuke lui envoyait très rarement de message, et puis il avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu, pourquoi lui enverrait-il un sms ? N'empêche qu'il faillit se prendre un poteau au tournant de la rue à forcer de se concentrer sur sa poche. Deidara leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte du bar, une vague de chaleur les accueillant alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'établissement.

Kiba, Suigetsu, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru étaient attablés dans un coin du bar. Ils se poussèrent pour leur faire de la place et Naruto se retrouva face à la porte, dos contre le mur de l'alcôve où ils se trouvaient.

-Alors, prêt à se laisser aller ? lança Kiba en lui tapant dans le dos.

Il leva le poing.

-Prêt !

-Ça c'est l'état d'esprit qu'il faut avoir ! fit Suigetsu. Allez, Deidara et moi on va chercher les verres, vous prenez quoi ?

Tout le monde commanda en même temps et Naruto dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour demander une simple bière. Il se laissa aller et se passa la main dans les cheveux, promenant son regard sur le bar. Il était rempli mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer et la rumeur des conversations bourdonnait agréablement à-travers la salle. Il se sentit se détendre et décida de chasser toutes pensées négatives de son esprit. Lorsque Deidara déposa sa bière devant lui, il l'attrapa et la leva pour porter un toast en faisant un clin d'œil à Lee.

-A la fougue de la jeunesse de notre cher Lee ! Que sa détermination lui offre enfin en récompense la belle Tenten !

Les garçons rirent et levèrent leurs verres en bousculant amicalement Lee de l'épaule.

* * *

><p>Sa tête tournait légèrement, lui donnant l'impression de flotter. Il n'était pas saoul, il n'avait eu que trois bières, mais l'alcool lui donnait ce sentiment d'apaisement et de détachement par rapport à la réalité, un sentiment qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti.<p>

Il tourna la tête et regarda en souriant Deidara et Suigetsu se chamailler à-propos de leur état d'ébriété. Leurs cris de « J'suis pas bourré ! » ne parvenaient cependant pas à couvrir les rires de Choji qui se tenait le ventre, son verre penchant dangereusement dans sa main, en écoutant Kiba lui raconter quelque chose. Shikamaru surveillait d'un air concentré l'équilibre du verre alors que Lee, à demi affalé contre l'épaule de Naruto, lui vantait les nombreuses qualités de Tenten.

-Elle a cette intelligence dans le regard, Naruto, qui donne envie de l'écouter parler jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Il sourit et poussa le verre de Lee, bien trop près du bord à son goût, vers le centre de la table.

-Et ce sourire ! Hypnotisant comme un cygne voguant sur l'eau claire d'un lac, mon ami, hypnotisant...

Naruto secoua la tête en gloussant, amusé, et releva le regard.

Il se figea sur place.

Quelques tables plus loin, dans le coin opposé, était assis Sasuke, un verre à la main et sourire aux lèvres.

En face de lui était installée Hinata.

Il sentit son ventre s'alourdir et son sourire glissa de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de la jeune fille qui riait en renversant la tête en arrière, croisant les jambes et se penchant pour poser la main sur le bras de l'Uchiha, qui au lieu de se dégager souriait et répondait en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Sa gorge sèche le fit déglutir et il porta son propre verre à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Il but trop vite et s'étouffa à-moitié. Il sentit à-peine Lee lui taper dans le dos en lui demandant si ça allait, trop occupé à retenir la foule de sentiments et de pensées qui se pressaient confusément à l'intérieur de lui.

Il l'avait deviné, depuis l'autre jour quand il les avait vu ensemble. Ils avaient l'air si bien, Sasuke semblait calme et tellement..paisible.

Il releva les yeux malgré lui pour constater qu'Hinata avait enlevé sa main et à la place paraissait montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone à Sasuke, lequel sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et se leva brusquement, marmonnant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et partit en quatrième vitesse.

Il ferma la porte de la cabine et tira le verrou avant d'abaisser la planche et de se laisser tomber dessus.

Sa tête lui tournait et il posa les coudes sur ses genoux pour se cacher le visage dans ses mains. Comme un vieux disque rayé, son esprit lui rejouait sans cesse la scène qu'il venait de voir, l'enjolivant jusqu'à inventer des dialogues, des mots tendres échangés. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il posa une main sur sa chemise, doigts crispés sur le tissu dans le but futile de faire disparaître la douleur.

-Naruto ?

Il releva brusquement la tête et essuya ses yeux à l'entente de la voix de Deidara.

-Naruto, tout va bien ?

-Oui, t'inquiètes, juste une légère nausée, répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder la voix claire et stable.

Il y eu un silence puis il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la cabine.

-Naruto, ouvre.

Il déglutit et tendit le bras pour défaire le verrou. La porte s'ouvrit sur son meilleur-ami, l'inquiétude gravée sur sa face. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

-Tu vois, tout va bien...

Sa gorge se serra encore une fois à l'énonciation de ce mensonge et il se mordit la lèvre.

Deidara fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne dit rien. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Après ce qui paru être une éternité, Deidara reprit la parole.

-Je les ai vus.

Les yeux de Naruto lui brûlèrent. Deidara aussi les avait vu, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment là, qu'ils étaient vraiment..

Il laissa échapper un léger rire dépourvu de joie qui résonna dans la cabine carrelée.

-Eh, ils ont l'air de s'amuser, hein ?

Il sentit Deidara s'accroupir devant lui et ferma les yeux, serra les paupières pour ne pas avoir à le

regarder alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, brûlant sa peau et venant s'échouer à la commissure de ses lèvres, leur donnant un goût salé.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui, bleu pâle, de son meilleur ami. La peine qu'il voyait sur son visage lui tordit encore plus le cœur et sans qu'il ne pu rien y faire ses larmes inondèrent ses joues et il serra Deidara contre lui, la tête enfouie contre son épaule, espérant se cacher du monde jusqu'à disparaître.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout propre, que je poste plus tôt parce que vous êtes géniaux et que vos reviews me font très plaisir, même si je ne peux pas répondre à toutes elles me viennent droit au coeur!

...

Bon, avertissement : **c'est ici que le rating de cette fiction devient pertinent**, hehehe..heh..hum.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il voyait ce qui ressemblait à une surface recouverte de déchets et au-delà, un grand rectangle noir. Une télévision.<p>

Peu à peu, son esprit s'éclaircit et il se rendit compte qu'il était roulé en boule sur le canapé du salon. Il déplia ses jambes de manière expérimentale et grogna en sentant ses os craquer. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans sa chambre ?

Il se redressa sur un coude et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua son téléphone au milieu de ce qu'il parvint enfin à identifier comme la table ensevelie de cartons de pizzas et attrapa l'appareil.

Il avait un appel manqué de Kiba et un message de Deidara. Il écouta le message vocal que l'Inuzuka lui avait laissé alors qu'il était apparemment toujours au bar, lui disant de rentrer sain et sauf et de donner signe de vie lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il sourit et lui envoya un message : « Vivant » avant de lire l'sms de son meilleur ami. « je sais que ça craint ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais n'y pense pas trop ok ? prends une aspirine et oublie pas de te brosser les dents »

Naruto laissa tomber son téléphone sur son ventre et se recoucha sur le divan, un bras devant les yeux.

« ce qu'il s'est passé hier »...Sasuke et Hinata.

Rien que de le penser lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il ignora les battements douloureux de son cœur et se leva, marchant en direction de la douche. Il fit un crochet par la cuisine pour suivre le conseil de Deidara et avaler une aspirine et remarqua un post-it sur le frigo. C'était de la main de son frère.

« à l'orchestre, on revient »

Le 'on' voulait sûrement dire Kyubi et Sasuke. Naruto déglutit et arracha le mot, le roulant en boule et le jetant dans l'évier sans raison. Il resta les yeux dans le vague un moment avant de prendre la direction de la douche.

Les cheveux humides, ayant juste enfilé un training et l'ancien sweat-shirt de Sasuke, Naruto poussa les meubles du salon pour se faire de la place et éteignit toutes les lumières. Il brancha son Ipod sur les baffles et chercha un instant parmi ses musiques. Son regard s'arrêta sur une chanson d'amour aux accents mélancoliques et sans réfléchir plus que cela, il appuya sur le bouton.

Pendant les premières notes, il resta sans bouger, le corps tendu, comme si faire le premier pas amènerait la réalité de sa tristesse. Enfin, lorsque le chanteur fit enfin entendre sa voix, il bougea doucement, caressant l'air de ses bras, embrassant l'absent. Ses pieds frémirent de faire un pas, de l'emmener plus loin, mais le reste de son corps le retint. Il retomba sur ses talons et tourna la tête, pencha le torse comme pour se plier sous les accents de voix, le jeu de la guitare et la discrète lamentation du violoncelle. L'instrument grava sa mélodie dans son esprit, le reliant à celui pour qui il dansait, exprimant sa tristesse alors qu'enfin le crescendo le libérait, faisant éclater ses émotions, laissant libre court à la danse frénétique, désespérée de son corps. Il voulut sauter mais au dernier moment renonça, se balançant sur la pointe des orteils, sur la lame du rasoir, le cœur en balancier au milieu de cette symphonie de sentiments. Petit à petit, il se calma, suivit le bercement de l'instrument qui apaisait ses pleurs, adoucissait sa voix comme pour panser ses plaies. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, s'arrêtant lentement, ignorant les larmes inondant ses joues.

Il resta un moment dans le silence de la fin de la chanson avant qu'un bruit soudain d'applaudissements ne le fasse sursauter violemment, ouvrant des yeux écarquillés sur son frère et à sa grande horreur Sasuke, qui le regardaient depuis la cuisine, sourires aux lèvres.

-Bravo petit frère. C'était très expressif.

Il se détourna brusquement en s'essuyant les yeux et alla couper l'Ipod qui venait de lancer la chanson suivante.

-C'était beau, fit la voix de Sasuke dans son dos.

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Si seulement il savait.. Il secoua la tête et débrancha son lecteur sans un mot. Quelqu'un alluma la lampe du salon et il cligna des yeux sous l'assaut de luminosité en se tournant vers sa chambre.

Il leva les yeux pour voir les visages soudain inquiets de son frère et Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

Il eut un instant d'incompréhension avant de se rappeler qu'il devait sûrement avoir les yeux rouges et humides. Il rougit brusquement, mal-à-l'aise.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Kyubi en avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il esquiva son frère et se précipita à-moitié dans le couloir.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avant de se laisser glisser contre le panneau de bois, totalement mortifié.

Il se cacha la tête dans les mains. Merde, merde merde merde... Il évita de se cogner répétitivement la tête contre la porte pour ne pas alerter ses aînés mais dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de frustration.

Son seul moment d'abandon, de laisser aller, le moment où il pouvait réellement s'exprimer et révéler ce qu'il se passait vraiment à l'intérieur de son cœur..et il fallait que Sasuke et Kyubi y assistent. Pire encore, il fallait qu'ils trouvent ça « beau ». Ce n'était pas beau, c'était douloureux, et injuste, et ça lui donnait envie de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir !

Il grogna avant de décider que quoi qu'il se passe, il ne pouvait pas plus se ridiculiser.

C'était déjà ça.

* * *

><p>Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il avait entendu son frère aller se coucher et il savait que Sasuke squattait encore une fois le divan du salon. Naruto se tourna pour la centième fois sur le côté, essayant désespérément de trouver le sommeil.<p>

Il repensait à Hinata et Sasuke dans le bar, à leur complicité et au sourire de l'Uchiha. Il pressa sa tête dans son coussin, grognant de frustration.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était heureux que Sasuke aie trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il avait l'air bien. Même si ce n'était pas lui.

Il se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il connaissait Sasuke depuis longtemps..s'il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose entre eux, ça ce serait fait bien avant.

Naruto savait qu'il n'avait rien osé dire parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en péril l'amitié de Kyubi et Sasuke. Et puis il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se foutre la honte en se prenant un monumental râteau.

Pourtant, en repensant à Sasuke et Hinata, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait dit quelque chose, peut-être que ça aurait été lui avec l'Uchiha.

Il ferma de-nouveau les yeux et revit Sasuke sourire. Son esprit bloqua sur l'image, oblitérant le reste, ne laissant que le brun et son sourire qui lui provoquait dans le ventre un envol de papillons. Il se repassa les moments complices qu'il avait eu avec l'Uchiha et cala sur un souvenir bien particulier, celui d'un été où lui et Kyubi étaient partis en vacances avec Sasuke, Itachi et Deidara au bord de la mer. Il se remémora Sasuke, seulement vêtu d'un maillot, étalant de la crème solaire sur toute la surface de sa peau. Son souffle s'accéléra en imaginant parcourir lui-même l'épiderme du brun, masser les muscles de ses bras pour y faire pénétrer la crème. Mentalement, il passait et repassait ses mains sur les épaules larges de l'Uchiha, laissant courir ses mains sur son dos. Il caressait sa colonne vertébrale et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il s'imagina la peau qu'il touchait se couvrir de chair de poule, se tendre sous ses doigts alors que le brun poussait un gémissement. Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond, le souffle court. Il repoussa les couvertures et descendit une main le long de son abdomen jusqu'à la lisière de son training, jouant un instant avec le bord du vêtement. Il hésita. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait et ça paraissait toujours aussi mal de le faire en pensant à Sasuke. Mais après tout, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais le vrai Sasuke, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être proche de lui et le toucher comme il le désirait, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller à ce plaisir coupable ?

Il prit sa décision et referma les yeux en abaissant son vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant l'air froid caresser son sexe tendu, et lâcha un léger gémissement. Il passa lentement ses doigts le long de son aine, s'imaginant à la place de sa main une autre, plus large, plus blanche. Il se raidit et frémit en touchant ses bourses, les malaxant un instant avant de remonter prendre son sexe en main. Son dos s'arqua sensiblement alors que la chaleur de sa main l'engouffrait, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de la nuit. Son autre main, jusque là inactive, remonta son t-shirt et vint jouer avec ses tétons tendus.

Il laissa son esprit jouer une scène qu'il avait construite au fil de ses moments de plaisir solitaire. Il était nu sur le dos et Sasuke à genoux entre ses cuisses. Son sexe pulsa dans sa main alors qu'il se représentait les yeux noirs du brun le parcourir et il se pinça un téton, provoquant un nouveau gémissement. Il imagina Sasuke, ses épaules larges et musclées, ses pectoraux, son ventre plat et ferme, la ligne de poils qui descendaient de son nombril jusqu'à arriver à ce que Naruto n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir et qui lui provoquait toujours un tourbillon d'excitation. Il haleta en imaginant le sexe de Sasuke, tendu entre ses jambes, au milieu d'une toison de poils noirs comme ses cheveux. Il l'imaginait légèrement plus grand que le sien, plus pâle aussi, et la tête rouge et suintante de liquide séminal. À cette pensée il dû avaler le surplus de salive ayant envahi sa bouche et sa main sur son sexe accéléra. Il passa son pouce sur son gland, pressant sur l'urètre et son dos se cambra encore plus, se décollant du lit.

Le Sasuke de son fantasme ne le touchait pas encore, il se contentait de le regarder en lui faisant ce sourire en coin qui était sa marque de fabrique. Naruto délaissa son téton et redescendit sa main jusqu'à son aine, où ses doigts caressèrent ses bourses, jouèrent avec elles en le faisant respirer bruyamment. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'imaginait se masturber ainsi devant Sasuke et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses jambes s'écartèrent comme pour laisser plus de place à son amant imaginaire. Un courant d'air froid lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, le faisant frissonner, et il stoppa un instant les mouvements sur son sexe. Il inspira plusieurs fois, le cœur battant, hésitant à continuer. Enfin il remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage et engouffra trois doigts dans sa cavité buccale, les humidifiant. Les paupières étroitement serrées, il se représenta le sexe de Sasuke dans sa bouche à la place de ses doigts, il s'imagina son goût, le poids de son membre contre sa langue et sa main reprit ses mouvements sur son sexe dégoulinant de pré-sperme. Il sortit ses doigts de sa bouche et les redescendit, un frisson d'appréhension et d'excitation lui tordant le ventre. Lentement, il abaissa sa main, laissant ses doigts humides caresser ses bourses, puis plus bas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se touchait là, il eut un frisson et un long gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche. Il caressa en un mouvement circulaire son entrée, pressant légèrement, le préparant à être pénétré.

Son fantasme changea pour s'adapter à la situation. Il s'imaginait à quatre pattes devant Sasuke, jambes écartées alors que les doigts le caressant n'étaient plus les siens mais ceux longs et habiles du brun. Le Sasuke de son esprit se penchait sur lui, se collait à son dos pour venir lui mordre le cou, frottant son nez dans ses cheveux. Naruto pouvait presque sentir la caresse contre sa peau qui se couvrit de chair de poule. Lentement, il enfonça un premier doigt en lui et sa main sur son sexe le serra plus étroitement. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre devenait de plus en plus forte et il n'attendit pas que la légère douleur passe pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient en lui. À-présent, Sasuke lui parlait, l'appelait par son prénom de sa voix basse et légèrement essoufflée, lui disait toutes sortes de choses qui en temps normal l'auraient fait rougir de honte. Mais dans la sécurité de son fantasme, ces mots, au lieu de le rebuter, le faisaient frissonner et cambrer le dos, accélérant ses mouvements sur son sexe et en lui. Il mit son deuxième doigt, élargissant son entrée comme si Sasuke le préparait à sa venue. Il eut un nouveau gémissement à cette idée et sans attendre, enfonça le troisième. Il grimaça sous la douleur et ralentit, massant son intérieur. Son ventre se contracta de plaisir en imaginant que c'était Sasuke en lui qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, tentant de le détendre. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine et ses cuisses écartées tremblaient sous l'effort de rester immobile, attendant que la brûlure dans le bas de son corps passe. Enfin, il bougea, rassemblant ses trois doigts et imaginant le sexe de l'Uchiha aller et venir en lui. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe et il tourna la tête, exposant son cou comme pour accueillir les baisers de Sasuke sur sa peau. Son sexe était plus tendu que jamais et le pré-sperme s'écoulait en continu sur sa main, rendant le glissement facile. Il accéléra, ses pensées tournoyants dans son esprit embrumé, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus loin, allant toucher sa prostate. Une décharge électrique le parcouru et ses cuisses tremblèrent alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Il revint frapper ce point en lui, encore et encore, et les images de Sasuke dans son dos, les mains sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses, les écartant pour lui rendre le passage plus facile, envahirent son esprit. Il sentit la chaleur grandir dans son bas-ventre et il alla de plus en plus vite, se ruant vers la délivrance. Dans un gémissement rauque étranglé, il jouit sur son ventre, son anus se contractant autour de ses doigts, la tête remplie d'images de Sasuke jouissant en lui.

* * *

><p>Naruto courait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en regardant Kiba et Lee faire la course devant lui.<p>

-Quels crétins, lança Suigetsu, qui courait à sa droite.

-C'est toi le crétin.

Le blond lui poussa l'épaule, faisant dévier sa course, puis accéléra en riant en entendant les insultes que lui lançait Suigetsu dans son dos.

Il finit son neuvième tour de terrain et inspira profondément en entamant le dernier. Petit à petit, il rattrapa Choji qui paraissait essoufflé.

-Il est passé où Shikamaru ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'autre lui indiqua le bord du terrain, où il vit Shikamaru, couché sur un banc.

-Il a un mot d'excuse, souffla Choji.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, ricana Naruto. Bon, je continue !

Il lui fit un vague signe de la main et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Ce matin en arrivant devant l'école, il avait cru voir une tête connue, aux cheveux blancs comme ceux de Suigetsu mais plus longs et attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Il fronça les sourcils en essuya une traînée de sueur sur son front. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Que viendrait faire Kimimaro à Konoha ?

Il trébucha et failli tomber. Se maudissant, il reprit son équilibre en se mordant la lèvre. Kimimaro... Il espérait vraiment s'être trompé, parce que si l'autre était ici, ça voulait dire que _lui_ aussi. Il secoua la tête, se convaincant de s'être trompé. Après tout, il y avait des tas de gens aux cheveux blancs dans cette ville..Avec un sentiment de malaise latent, Naruto remit ses pensées sombres dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur Gai sensei qui leur criait des encouragements à la ligne d'arrivée.

* * *

><p>Naruto se mordit la lèvre en contemplant la feuille de contrôle vierge posée sur le banc. Il leva les yeux et échangea avec Kiba un regard désespéré avant de croiser les yeux de Deidara qui fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe d'écrire. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur sa feuille. Les problèmes de math lui donnaient le tournis mais il fit un effort et essaya de se concentrer. Lentement, il résolut le premier calcul, puis le second. Petit à petit il prit de l'assurance et lorsque la cloche sonna, il venait de finir le dernier exercice. Avec un sourire confiant, il rendit sa feuille à Ibiki sensei qui haussa un sourcil en la voyant noircie de réponses.<p>

Souriant, il envoya un message à son frère pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle.

« j'ai réussi mon contrôle de math ! »

Il sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers son cours d'histoire, rejoignant Kiba.

-J'ai foiré, marmonna le brun.

Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça craint.

L'autre haussa les épaules et Deidara arriva de l'autre côté de Naruto.

-J'ai réussi, lui dit Naruto en levant le pouce.

Le blond sourit.

-Moi aussi.

-Évidemment, fit Naruto en roulant des yeux. T'es un vrai intello.

Son ami lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule et Naruto sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« bravo frangin ! sasuke te dit qu'il est fier de toi »

Comme par hasard moins de deux secondes plus tard, il reçut un message de l'Uchiha.

« kyu m'a dit, félicitations pour ton contrôle »

Il sourit. En flash, il revit Sasuke avec Hinata dans le bar et il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

« ouais, j'ai géré »

« n'exagérons rien, je suis sûr que tu auras encore besoin de mon aide dans le futur »

Naruto sourit bêtement en entrant dans la classe et s'assit dans le fond.

« tu doutes de mes capacités ? »

Deidara lui chuchota d'arrêter de flirter et de faire attention au cours et évidemment Naruto rougit avant de mettre à contre-cœur le téléphone dans sa poche. Il le sentit vibrer quelques secondes plus tard et dû se forcer à ne pas lire le message. Bizarrement, il vibra une deuxième fois.

Le cours passa lentement et lorsque la pause de midi arriva enfin, Naruto sortit son téléphone à la vitesse de la lumière.

Il lu d'abord le message de Sasuke :

« disons que je te connais assez bien, depuis le temps »

Ça le fit sourire. Il vit que le deuxième message était de Kyubi.

« méchant, tu parles à sasuke chan et pas à moi ! je te renie en tant que frère »

Il ricana et répondit à Sasuke « dis-toi bien que c'est réciproque ;) » puis leva les yeux pour constater qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher et qu'il était devant les toilettes des garçons. Il secoua la tête et prit le chemin de la cafétéria.

Alors qu'il passait devant les toilettes des filles il entendit une voix à l'intérieur. Normalement il aurait passé son chemin mais la voix semblait parler seule, sûrement quelqu'un au téléphone, et en faisant un peu attention, il reconnut la voix d'Hinata.

-...non, non, tout va bien.

Il se plaqua contre le mur tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qui le poussait à écouter sa conversation.

-Tu..t-tu me m-manques, balbutia la voix de la jeune fille.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que la jalousie tordait son ventre. Est-ce qu'elle parlait à Sasuke ? Elle était en cours avec lui, comment aurait-il pu déjà lui manquer ?

-Ce soir ? demandait la voix. Non, je pense que ça ira..

Naruto posa la tête contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était vraiment pathétique, à espionner les conversations d'autrui. Il se mordit la lèvre en entendant la jeune fille rire.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer et il se décolla du mur.

Au même moment, sa poche vibra. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec des mains tremblantes.

C'était Sasuke.

Pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas. Il regarda son téléphone d'un air ahuri puis petit-à-petit les pièces s'assemblèrent. Sasuke lui envoyait des messages...donc, cela voulait dire..

Dans les toilettes, Hinata gloussa.

-Moi plus !

Naruto sentit son cœur accélérer. Il devait vérifier. Il devait être sûr..Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonn-

-Naruto ? Tout va bien ? fit la voix inquiète de Sasuke dans son téléphone.

Le blond ne sut rien dire, les yeux tournés vers Hinata dans les toilettes qui riait au téléphone en se recoiffant distraitement, les joues rouges.

-Naruto ?

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'entendre, dit-il d'une voix étouffée en se laissant glisser le long du mur.

Il y eut du bruit dans les toilettes puis Hinata en sortit. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné et lui sourit, hésitante. Il répondit à son sourire par un pouce levé et un petit rire étranglé.

-...D'accord. Moi...moi aussi ? fit la voix de Sasuke.

Naruto rit légèrement en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Merde, je pleure putain, souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'es où ?

Le blond sourit. Sasuke avait l'air inquiet pour lui, Sasuke était au téléphone avec lui, Sasuke et Hinata n'étaient pas ensembles !

-Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis il entendit l'Uchiha rire.

-Si tu es sûr que ça va, ok alors.

Il sourit.

-Je vais bien. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé et..et bon appétit !

Il rit sans savoir pourquoi et raccrocha avant de se lever et de courir jusqu'à la cafétéria.

* * *

><p>La bonne humeur de Naruto l'accompagna tout le long de la journée. Il mangea deux assiettes de pâtes à midi et dépensa toute son énergie dans son cour de danse moderne. Il décida de rentrer à pieds et quand il arriva à l'appartement il fit quelques exercices d'assouplissements avant de s'installer devant la PlayStation et de lancer un jeu de combat en ligne.<p>

C'est là qu'il était quand son frère rentra des cours, une heure plus tard.

-Salut petit tête, appela Kyubi.

Naruto l'entendit se laver la main dans les cuisine et il mit le jeu en pause.

-Sasuke est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le canapé, renversant la tête.

Kyubi le rejoignit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le sol.

-Il viendra plus tard, il doit rentrer chez lui avant.

Le blond sourit, satisfait, et relança le jeu.

Pendant un moment ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent plus, puis Kyubi commença à gigoter. Après encore un instant de silence, il prit la parole :

-Dis, tu me dirais s'il y avait..quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Aussitôt, les pensées de Naruto dérivèrent vers Sasuke et son attirance pour lui. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il se rappela la tête blanche aux longs cheveux appartenant potentiellement à Kimimaro et il sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Il déglutit, mal-à-l'aise, et effectua un combo pour abattre son adversaire.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? répliqua-t-il alors qu'à l'écran, un joueur de l'équipe adverse lui tirait dedans.

Il senti Kyubi hausser les épaules.

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en ce moment.

Naruto lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil et vit que son grand frère fixait un point quelque part sur le tapis, l'air pensif. Il s'en voulut de l'inquiéter et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-Tout va bien, t'en fais pas.

L'autre lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de lui tapoter l'épaule en se relevant.

-Bon, je vais cuisiner. Ça te dit une ratatouille ?

-N'importe quoi me va, tu sais bien, plaisanta Naruto en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

La main de son frère vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux et il protesta d'un grognement indigné.

-Petite tête, dit Kyubi moqueusement avant de partir vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'étira sur le sol, laissant tomber la manette sur ses genoux en bâillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et constata qu'il était presque sept heures du soir. Il se leva en grimaçant quand ses genoux craquèrent et rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine.<p>

-Ça sent super bon, le complimenta-t-il en venant mettre son nez dans la casserole.

Kyubi referma aussitôt le couvercle en le poussant.

-On n'ouvre pas tant que c'est pas fini !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et mit la table, déposant assiettes et couverts avant que son téléphone ne vibre.

Son visage s'éclaira en constatant que c'était Sasuke, encore une fois.

« au fait, est-ce que je dois m'abstenir de parler de ta crise de tout à l'heure devant ton frère ? »

Il grimaça en rougissant au souvenir de son pétage de plomb.

« je préfère si tu veux bien..il me ferait interner »

-À qui tu parles ? demanda Kyubi en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grommela-t-il en se tournant.

Le plus vieux gloussa comme une jeune fille en fleur.

-Ouh, Naruto est a-mou-reux ! chantonna-t-il en coupant le gaz.

Le blond rougit, ce qui fit rire son frère, et bafouilla des protestations inutiles. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

« j'hésite encore à le faire, personnellement »

Il sourit et commença à taper une réponse avant de remarquer le silence inhabituel. Il leva les yeux et vit Kyubi le regarder, l'air sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

Il sentit ses joues chauffer et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de son frère.

-Non ! Tu racontes encore que des conneries ! protesta-t-il en boudant.

Il tapa vite une réponse à Sasuke et eut le temps de l'envoyer et de cacher son téléphone avant que son frère n'arrive et commence à le chatouiller.

-Oh que si, tu es amoureux ! Je peux le voir dans ton regard stupide et tes sourires débiles ! Allez, dis-moi qui est l'heureux élu !

-Mais c'est personne ! Kyubi, lâche-moi !

Il éclata de rire alors que son frère lui chatouillait les côtes et se tortilla pour lui échapper. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fit le tour de la table. Au même instant, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et il se précipita vers la porte.

Il ouvrit à un Sasuke surpris de le voir rouge et essoufflé.

-Sauve-moi, murmura-t-il avant que Kyubi n'arrive par derrière, l'encerclant de ses bras et le traînant de force dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sasuke en refermant la porte, indifférent aux appels à l'aide de Naruto.

Kyubi ricana machiavéliquement en faisant courir ses doigts sur les côtes du blond, lequel essayait vainement de lui échapper, puis répondit à son meilleur ami.

-Naruto est amoureux !

Le blond rougit.

-C'est pas vrai ! Putain lâche-moi !

Il s'extirpa des bras de son frère à grande peine. Sasuke haussa un sourcil et s'avança pour poser son sac sur une chaise.

-Oh ?

-Ouais, continua Kyubi. Il était en train d'envoyer des messages à quelqu'un et il rougissait comme une tomate !

À ces mots Naruto rougit encore plus, sachant que Sasuke allait déduire que c'était lui à qui il envoyait des sms. Le brun tourna le regard vers lui et il ne put que secouer la tête d'un air suppliant. Il vit l'Uchiha sourire en coin et il baissa le regard, gêné.

-Eh bien, je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, dit Sasuke en s'installant. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

* * *

><p>Naruto était étalé de tout son long sur son lit, emmitouflé sous sa couverture. Il bâilla largement et roula sur le ventre, se repositionnant sur le côté quand son estomac protesta d'être écrasé sur le matelas.<p>

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Sasuke.

Le blond se redressa aussitôt, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Euh, ouais !

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke entra avant de refermer derrière lui. Il traversa la pièce et vint s'asseoir et tailleur sur son lit en silence.

Naruto le regarda faire, mal-à-l'aise. Il replongea dans ses couvertures, honteux, en repensant à l'épisode d'avant le repas.

Le matelas s'enfonça quand Sasuke bougea pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Alors comme ça, t'es amoureux ?

Le blond grogna.

-Kyubi raconte n'importe quoi.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Sasuke pour le voir en train de lui sourire. Le brun tendit la main et enfonça un doigt dans sa joue en ricanant.

-Je sais pas, tu m'as l'air de rougir bien beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Le blond roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il afin de noyer le poisson.

Si Sasuke remarqua son changement de sujet, il ne dit rien et à la place s'allongea à demi, prenant appui du coude sur le matelas quelque part près du bassin du blond.

-À propos de tout à l'heure. Tu m'as foutu la trouille tu sais ?

Naruto sentit son cœur faire un bond et sourit légèrement. Il se gratta la tête, gêné, et rit doucement.

-Ouais, je crois que je me suis foutu la trouille à moi-même.

Le brun gloussa.

-C'est toi tout craché.

Naruto tourna la tête pour le fixer et l'Uchiha lui rendit son regard. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Naruto se rappela soudain l'autre nuit, les images que son esprit avait produit de Sasuke le prenant envahissant sa tête. Il rougit violemment et se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant la tête dans son coussin. Il entendit Sasuke rire et grogna.

-Je te déteste.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, dit l'Uchiha.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Naruto releva brusquement la tête.

-Au fait, Hinata est en couple ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il demandait, il voulait juste être sûr.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Elle t'intéresse ? Je croyais que t'aimais que les garçons.

Il donna un léger coup de pied à Sasuke.

-T'es con, je demande juste.

Il releva les yeux vers le brun qui pencha la tête, l'air pensif.

Cette expression lui rappela le jour où il avait avoué à Sasuke qu'il était homosexuel. Il lui avait dit avant même de le dire à son frère, il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être pour avoir du soutien quand il lui annoncerait.

Le brun l'avait regardé de cette façon avant de ricaner en disant que ça expliquait bien des choses. Naruto s'était indigné et l'autre avait rit avant de le rassurer, disant que ça ne changeait rien à leur relation.

Si seulement il avait su combien Naruto aurait souhaité que ça change quelque chose à leur relation..

-Elle est en couple oui, répondit finalement Sasuke.

Naruto bâilla en hochant la tête et se roula en boule en fermant les yeux.

-Tu dors ici ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère approuve moi dormant dans ton lit.

Bien que rougissant, Naruto décida de jouer le jeu. Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, susurra-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Sasuke se redressa et croisa les bras en souriant largement.

-Ah oui ?

Naruto s'étala sur le dos, faisant un large mouvement du bras pour indiquer la totalité de son corps.

-Ouais. Je suis super sexy, ok !?

Sasuke éclata de rire et Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Le brun secoua la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Naruto déglutit et retint son souffle.

-Crois-moi, je ne me moques pas de toi, Naruto, murmura Sasuke en souriant en coin.

Le blond détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

Il sentit Sasuke reculer et releva les yeux. Le brun quitta le lit et ouvrit la porte.

-Bonne nuit, lança-t-il avant de sortir et de refermer.

Naruto se laissa retomber sur le matelas, recouvrant sa tête rougissante de la couverture. Est-ce que Sasuke venait juste de flirter avec lui !?

* * *

><p>-Je te le dis, il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.<p>

Naruto secoua la tête alors que Deidara répétait pour la millième fois la même phrase.

-Mais si ! Réfléchis : d'abord il ne dit rien quand ton frère insinue que tu es amoureux de lui.

-Sasuke est du genre à me laisser dans la merde pour le simple plaisir de me voir galérer, répliqua Naruto.

Son ami fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer sa protestation.

-Ensuite il vient dans ta chambre pour simplement te parler d'un coup de téléphone tout-à-fait suspect !

Naruto haussa une épaule.

-Il vient tout le temps dans ma chambre.

Deidara lui jeta un regard éloquent et le blond rougit en soupirant.

-Et pour finir, termina l'autre, il flirte avec toi. De manière absolument pas subtile, si je puis me permettre.

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle de spectacle de l'université, seuls dans le parterre. Sur la scène, les comédiens se préparaient à répéter leur pièce pour le spectacle de Carnaval. Kiba les avaient invité à venir à la répétition. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas avant de venir, c'était que les musiciens de l'orchestre allaient eux aussi jouer pour le spectacle et étaient donc installés dans la fosse, accordant leurs instruments. De là où il était, Naruto pouvait apercevoir Sasuke s'échauffer sur son violon, les yeux fermés.

Deidara l'avait poussé à lui raconter les détails des derniers événements et était maintenant en train d'essayer de le convaincre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec le comportement de Sasuke.

-Écoute Naruto, vois les choses en face : il se passe quelque chose avec Sasuke.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches absolument à me remettre en cause ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir ce que je dis, non ?

Le blond soupira et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil.

-Justement, non. Imagine que tu te sois trompé et que Sasuke est juste Sasuke.

Il déglutit et voyant le brun relever le regard et appeler quelqu'un pour lui remettre une partition.

-Je pense pas que ça me plairait de me faire des faux espoirs.

Deidara grogna en croisant les bras.

-Comme tu voudras, mais si jamais quelque chose se passe entre vous, j'aurais tous les droits de te dire « Je te l'avais bien dit ».

Naruto sourit faiblement.

-J'espère vraiment t'entendre dire ça un jour.

La répétition de théâtre passa à la vitesse de la lumière, de même que celle de l'orchestre. Deidara l'avait quitté pour cette dernière, prétextant des devoirs à faire. Naruto savait bien qu'il voulait lui laisser une chance d'être seul avec Sasuke à la fin de la répétition, et il n'avait toujours pas décidé si ça lui faisait plaisir ou non.

Les musiciens étaient à-présent en train de ranger leurs instruments. De loin, Naruto vit Sasuke parler avec Hidan et Kakuzu. Le blond remarqua que Kiba avait rejoint Shikamaru et Choji dans la fosse et leur fit signe avant de se redresser. Il vit non sans surprise que Sasuke se dirigeait dans sa direction.

-Alors, comment t'as trouvé la répétition ? demanda le brun en posant son étui à violon sur le siège à-côté de celui du blond.

-C'était génial. J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse des collaborations avec l'orchestre en danse, répondit Naruto en tournant son regard sur la scène.

Dans quelques jours, il serait là-haut, en train de passer les auditions pour la troupe de danse de Konoha. Il déglutit.

Sasuke appuya ses fesses sur le dossier d'un siège de la rangée en face et croisa les bras.

-On aura peut-être l'occasion de faire ça, qui sait.

Le blond hocha la tête puis se leva, lissant son pull du plat de la main.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en remontant l'allée vers la sortie.

Sasuke le suivit.

-Je sais pas, je pensais aller manger des nouilles en ville mais Hidan et Kakuzu vont rejoindre Sasori, et ton frère a une répétition avec le groupe de musique de chambre.

Naruto sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer et il dit, le plus nonchalamment possible :

-Moi je suis partant pour des nouilles.

Sasuke poussa la porte et la tint ouverte pour lui.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le blond fit un grand sourire et lança le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, chantonnant « nouilles gratuites pour Naruto ! ».

-Qui te dit que je te paye ta part ? rétorqua Sasuke en ricanant.

Naruto le regarda le dépasser, bouche ouverte.

-Hé !

* * *

><p>Le soir tombait sur la rue. Naruto, perché sur son tabouret, contemplait les derniers passants se hâter en resserrant leurs manteaux et écharpes autour de leurs cous, combattant le vent froid qui balayait le trottoir.<p>

Il baissa les yeux et finit ses nouilles avant de prendre le bol et de boire le jus. Il reposa le bol sur le haut comptoir, satisfait.

-Aah, merci Sasuke, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

Le brun à ses côtés émit un grognement indistinct en finissant sa propre portion.

Le blond le regard du coin de l'œil. Les yeux fermés sous la chaleur du bouillon, la peau rendue satinée par l'éclairage de l'endroit, Sasuke était beau. Il avala sa salive en voyant la pomme d'Adam de l'Uchiha travailler et baissa le regard sur ses mains.

Le brun reposa son bol sur le comptoir et fit signe au vendeur. Celui-ci vint et lui donna l'addition, que Sasuke paya comme il avait dit à Naruto qu'il le ferait, malgré ses taquineries tout à l'heure.

Le blond tourna de nouveau le regard vers l'extérieur, frissonnant d'avance en voyant le vent redoubler de puissance.

-Tiens, dit Sasuke.

Naruto baissa les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'écharpe que lui tendait le brun. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

-Non c'est bon.

L'Uchiha soupira en roulant des yeux et lui enroula de force le tissu bleu nuit autour du cou. Naruto se retrouva entouré de l'odeur addictive du brun et ferma les yeux un instant en s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte.

Quand il ouvrit, il fut content que Sasuke lui ai proposé son écharpe le froid glacial lui transperçait les vêtements jusqu'à atteindre ses os. Il grelotta.

-Allez viens, dit Sasuke en marchant à grands pas jusqu'à sa voiture.

Naruto le suivit et attendit qu'il déverrouille les portières en claquant des dents.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, mais la rue était déserte. Haussant les épaules, il s'engouffra dans la voiture, clipsa sa ceinture et se renfonça dans le siège, soufflant sur ses mains.

-Et dire qu'on est en février, grogna-t-il.

Le brun mit le contact et alluma aussitôt le chauffage. Il démarra et bien vite une agréable chaleur se diffusa dans tout le corps de Naruto.

-Mmhaa, gémit-il. Ça fait du bien.

Sasuke sourit.

-Plus de bien que les nouilles que tu viens d'engloutir ?

-Non, rien n'est mieux qu'un bol de nouilles, répondit Naruto d'un air docte en hochant la tête.

Le brun rit en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

-Il y a des tas de trucs mieux que ça. Par exemple..un lit bien chaud.

-Pense à la chaleur des nouilles glissant le long de ta gorge.

-Un pyjama qu'on a posé sur le radiateur.

Naruto frissonna en s'imaginant enveloppé de tissu chauffé et s'efforça de répondre

-Le parfum entêtant du porc qui te fait saliver.

-Un fondant au chocolat qui sort du four.

-Le plaisir de détacher ses baguettes pour les plonger dans le bol fumant.

Le feu passa au vert et Sasuke répliqua :

-Un baiser sous la pluie.

Naruto rougit, une image très nette de lui et Sasuke dans cette situation se greffant dans son esprit.

-Aspirer une nouille et faire le coup de « La Belle et le Clochard ».

Sasuke éclata de rire et Naruto sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son torse.

-Ok, tu m'as eu.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Ça n'a pas été facile après ton coup avec le baiser sous la pluie.

Le brun tourna la tête pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Pas grand chose de mieux que ça, pas vrai ?

Naruto détourna le regard, les yeux perdus sur la route éclairée par les phares. Une bouffée de l'odeur de Sasuke lui parvint de l'écharpe et il enfouit son nez dans le tissu.

-Je sais pas, j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un sous la pluie.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Naruto se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et se mit à rougir.

-À vrai dire, moi non plus, avoua Sasuke.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun haussa les épaules.

-C'est cliché, mais ça a l'air cool dans les films, je me dis que ça doit être vachement bien.

Naruto sourit légèrement et s'appuya contre la portière.

-Et un baiser au chocolat, ça doit être bien aussi ça non ?

Le brun hocha la tête pensivement.

-Faudra que j'essaie un jour.

Naruto ne dit plus rien, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux en se mordant la lèvre. Il se demandait quel goût auraient les lèvres de Sasuke. Est-ce qu'elles auraient son parfum ? Et leur texture, serait-elle plutôt douce ou plutôt sèche ? Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, le ventre noué.

Il entendit le brun pouffer.

-Tu penses à ton amoureux ? le taquina-t-il.

Naruto rougit et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur.

-Rah, lâchez-moi avec ça.

Sasuke rit et le blond ne put qu'apprécier le son, restant silencieux jusqu'à la fin du retour à l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Sasuke le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'appart' malgré ses protestations. Naruto lui proposa d'entrer mais Sasuke déclina, disant qu'il avait encore du travail et qu'il devait bien rentrer chez lui un jour.<p>

Le blond ressentait une drôle d'impression, comme de la nervosité. Il chercha maladroitement dans sa poche pour prendre ses clés, ayant conscience des yeux de Sasuke sur lui. Quand il les eut trouvées, il fit un sourire hésitant au brun.

-Bon, ben merci encore pour les nouilles.

-C'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Il allait enfoncer les clés dans la serrure quand il se rappela de l'écharpe qu'il portait toujours.

-Tiens, dit-il en commençant à la dénouer.

Sasuke l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Pas besoin, garde-la.

Naruto baissa la tête en souriant. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser mettre les clés dans la serrure ou dire un mot de plus.

-Hé, Naru...

Son cœur rata un battement au surnom et il releva le regard vers Sasuke qui fit un pas vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui fit courir un frisson sur sa peau. Il avala sa salive, laissant traîner ses yeux sur les lèvres du brun avant de remonter jusqu'à croiser son regard onyx.

-Oui ?

L'expression de Sasuke se fit hésitante, il changea de jambe d'appui en tournant à-moitié la tête.

-Ces derniers temps, je me disais-

Une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa, faisant sursauter Naruto qui s'empressa de sortir son portable de sa poche. Il vit que Kyubi était en train de l'appeler et se mordit la lèvre, déclinant sans le faire exprès l'appel dans sa hâte, les doigts tremblants.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il.

Il releva les yeux vers Sasuke qui avait fait un pas en arrière.

-D-Désolé, tu disais.. ?

L'autre secoua la tête.

-Rien, c'était pas important. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant que Kyu ne s'inquiète.

Le blond déglutit, ayant l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose, et fit un pas vers la porte.

-D'accord..

L'Uchiha lui sourit et reculant vers la cage d'escaliers.

-On se voit demain, ok ?

Le blond hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Tremblant, il enfonça les clés dans la serrure et rentra dans l'appartement, indifférent à la voix de Kyubi, soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau.

Il rassura son frère à demi-mots et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il porta une main à l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et remonta le tissu jusqu'à son nez, inspirant le parfum de Sasuke en rougissant.

Est-ce que Deidara avait raison ? Les nouilles, l'écharpe, le fait qu'il l'aie raccompagné jusqu'à la porte...Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond quand il se dit que tout cela ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras étendus. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs mais penser à la possibilité d'un rendez-vous lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Avec un soupir, il roula sur le côté, laissant un sourire heureux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en retard je suis désolé..Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir!

Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...vous me direz quoi ^^

* * *

><p>Naruto faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans le vestiaire de danse.<p>

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! s'écria Deidara.

Lui-même n'était pas mieux, pensa Naruto. Il regarda son ami se ronger les ongles en fixant l'horloge, l'air angoissé.

À côté d'eux, Suigetsu s'étirait en silence, les yeux rivés au sol. Même Lee paraissait plus calme, sautillant légèrement pour échauffer ses muscles.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en grattant distraitement sa jambe. Il tira sur son pantalon de training, tortilla les orteils dans ses chaussons noirs souples et alla s'asseoir sur le banc à-côté de Deidara.

-Je stresse, dit-il en sortant pour la énième fois son téléphone de sa poche.

Deidara émit un grognement indistinct mais Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, se souriant à lui-même en relisant une fois de plus le message que Sasuke lui avait envoyé ce matin.

« bonne chance pour les auditions »

C'était court et simple mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en le lisant.

Après l'autre soir, Sasuke n'avait plus fait allusion à sa phrase inachevée. Il était passé chez eux mais était plus resté avec Kyubi et Naruto s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas simplement tout imaginé. Mais ce matin en allant en cours il avait reçu le message avant de croiser Sasuke, qui lui avait dit bonjour tout-à-fait normalement et lui avait même sourit. Le blond sentit ses lèvres s'étirer au souvenir, l'angoisse de la perspective des auditions s'atténuant légèrement à la pensée de l'Uchiha.

-Hé, arrête de rêver ! Ça va être à nous, le prévint la voix de Suigetsu.

Il releva les yeux, la gorge serrée alors que le stress faisait des nœuds dans son estomac.

* * *

><p>La salle de spectacle résonnait sous la musique diffusée par les enceintes murales. Assis dans les coulisses, Naruto serrait son poing autour d'un pan de son training, attendant son tour pour la courte danse en solo.<p>

Éparpillés dans les rangées de sièges se trouvaient les membres de la troupe de danse de Konoha, les Jinchurikis.

Le blond tourna la tête et jeta un œil ses camarades. Les danseurs venaient juste de sortir de scèneaprès leur performance de groupe, qui s'était plutôt bien passée. Naruto leva un bras pour s'essuyer le front, transpirant légèrement à-cause de la chaleur des projecteurs et de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Le blond avala la boule se formant dans sa gorge et fronça les sourcils, déterminé. Et quoi si les Jinchurikis étaient considérés comme l'élite dans le domaine de la danse ? Lui aussi savait danser et il allait leur montrer. Il allait leur donner un aperçu de ce que voulait dire « être passionné ».

Sur scène, Lee termina l'enchaînement qu'ils avaient tous travaillés au cours d'Iruka sensei. La musique s'arrêta et il y eut des applaudissements parmi les spectateurs.

Le garçon revint, rouge et essoufflé, et s'effondra sur le sol aux côtés de Naruto.

-Étire toi, lui rappela celui-ci en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

L'autre hocha la tête et commença ses étirements.

Quelqu'un vint se planter juste devant Naruto, qui leva les yeux. Il les fronça aussitôt en voyant Neji le regarder de haut, sourire arrogant en place.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

L'Hyuga écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage d'un mouvement gracieux.

-Te montrer à quel point tu es pathétique.

Le blond serra les poings mais la voix d'Iruka sensei les interrompit.

-Groupe suivant, en place !

Sur un dernier ricanement, le garçon brun se rendit sur scène, laissant l'Uzumaki fulminer tout seul. Sai et Tenten allèrent se placer à la sortie des coulisses, prêts à entrer quand leur tour viendrait.

Deidara vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il était déjà passé avec Suigetsu et Lee, faisant quelques erreurs et n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

-Ça va aller, t'inquiètes, marmonna Deidara en sentant le regard de son ami sur lui.

Naruto hocha la tête, tournant le regard vers la scène lorsque la musique redémarra.

Les passages en solo étaient arrangés de façon à ce que trois élèves dansent sur la même chanson, chacun à un moment différent. Le premier entamait le morceau, puis le second devait entrer en scène sans temps mort, et pour finir le dernier élève finissait l'enchaînement. Ça demandait une bonne coordination et il avait fallu à Iruka sensei plusieurs heures de cours avant d'arriver à tirer quelque chose de ses élèves.

Naruto se leva et s'étira avant de se pencher pour toucher ses pieds, jambes tendues. Deidara lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Naruto sourit en se rappelant une fois lors d'un spectacle, lorsque lui et son ami étaient enfants et qu'il avait raconté à Deidara une anecdote sur leur professeur. Son ami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire et ils s'étaient faits réprimander sous prétexte qu'apparemment le moindre bruit s'entendait depuis les sièges des spectateurs. Naruto en doutait mais bon, ils s'étaient tus et encore maintenant ils respectaient cette règle.

La musique se termina une nouvelle fois et le boule dans la gorge de Naruto grossit. Fébrilement, il ôta son sweat-shirt et se prépara à entrer en scène, voyant derrière lui Ino et Sakura se rapprocher, prêtes à le suivre.

-Bonne merde, souffla Deidara.

-Fonce, Naruto ! Montre-leur de quoi tu es capable !

Il adressa à Lee un sourire éclatant et leva le pouce.

-Compte sur moi !

-Dernier groupe, appela Iruka sensei.

Déglutissant, Naruto redressa la dos et sortit des coulisses, ignorant Neji et Sai qui ricanaient en le regardant et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la scène.

Les projecteurs le chauffèrent aussitôt, contrastant avec la chaleur sèche et étouffante des coulisses. L'odeur de paraffine montant jusqu'à lui, la lumière des spots, le grincement subtil du parquet recouvert de linoléum noir, tout cela calma les battements de son cœur. Inspirant, il releva la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir les membres des Jinchurikis mais l'éclairage l'aveuglait. En un sens c'était mieux, cela lui donnait l'impression de danser seul. Il sourit à cette idée.

Iruka lui fit un signe de la main et il hocha la tête, se plaçant dans la position de départ. Le sensei fit signe au régisseur et après un instant, la musique démarra.

Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux, s'immergeant dans la musique, laissant sa jambe battre le rythme des basses puis se mit en mouvement. Le tempo rapide et marqué du début l'amena dans une suite de pas saccadés pour finir dans un glissement parallèle. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sur un accord particulièrement puissant et tournoya sur lui-même.

En tournant, son regard tomba sur les spectateurs et malgré la pénombre et la lumière aveuglante des spots, il remarqua dans une rangée un petit rectangle lumineux qui illuminait un visage indistinct, comme une lueur de néon, comme.. un écran de téléphone.

Il serra les dents. Alors comme ça on s'ennuie, hein ? Il mit toute son énergie dans le saut suivant, atterrissant en douceur et glissant automatiquement sur le côté d'un mouvement rapide pour enchaîner avec le second saut. Satisfait, il releva le regard.

Le téléphone était toujours allumé.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et alors que Sakura entrait en scène sur un saut de chat, prête à enchaîner, il s'arrêta abruptement, poings serrés.

-Hé, toi ! Ça te dirait pas de montrer un peu de respect pour ceux qui t'entourent !?

Son éclat de voix résonna par-dessus la musique. Du coin de l'œil il vit Iruka sensei ouvrir de grands yeux et il entendit Sakura pousser un couinement alors que le régisseur coupait la chanson, croyant sûrement à un problème. Le visage rouge de colère, poings serrés le long du corps, Naruto fit un pas en avant.

-On est le dernier groupe mais c'est pas une raison !

-Naruto ! s'énerva Iruka en avançant vers lui.

Le professeur l'attrapa par le bras.

-À qui crois-tu parler comme ça !?

-À des gens sans éducation, siffla le blond en se dégageant. Désolé sensei mais je ne veux plus comme ça.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la scène, laissant en plan Sakura et Ino qui avaient l'air scandalisées. Passant en trombe dans les coulisses, il ignora l'appel de Deidara et l'air choqué des autres élèves.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'arrière-scène, il entendit la musique redémarrer et renifla dédaigneusement, claquant la porte en sortant.

* * *

><p>-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, gémit Kyubi.<p>

Le blond secoua la tête, qu'il avait enfouie dans ses genoux remontés contre son torse.

-Ils m'énervaient à rester là comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix. À quoi bon venir alors !?

Debout face à eux, Sasuke grogna.

-Quand même, quitter la scène..et en plus en leur criant dessus, ajouta Kyubi en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-M'en fous.

Il y eut un moment de silence où on entendait juste faiblement le vent qui sifflait au-dehors. Le hall de la salle des fêtes où ils se trouvaient était désert. La pluie tombait contre les hautes fenêtres, rendant Naruto plus maussade encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux, contemplant le carrelage noir et blanc sous lui. Sa tête bourdonnait encore de l'adrénaline, de la colère ressentie.

Il serra son téléphone dans sa main lorsqu'il vibra une nouvelle fois. Iruka sensei allait le tuer. Il eut un ricanement en pensant qu'il devrait attendre son tour derrière Sakura, Ino et Deidara qui avaient en ce moment très probablement envie de lui faire la peau.

-Naruto, reprit Kyubi. Je sais que ça t'as mis en colère mais tu ne peux pas juste tout laisser en plan quand ça t'arranges..

-J'étais sensé faire quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas _danser_ ! relevant la tête, Naruto lui lança un regard dégoûté.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Si c'est ça être danseur professionnel, danser pour des gens qui ne font même pas attention, alors je ne veux plus être danseur.

-Crétin, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Il releva les yeux vers Sasuke qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en baissant les yeux vers lui.

-Un connard t'ignores et tu prends la mouche ? T'ira pas loin, des gens comme ça y en a partout.

Le blond serra les dents.

-Ouais ben je suis pas obligé de les subir.

L'Uchiha renifla.

-Tu peux les ignorer en retour. En tout cas, ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état.

D'un mouvement de la main, il indiqua les cheveux de Naruto, ébouriffés à force d'avoir passer sa main dedans, et ses avants-bras où il s'était serré tellement fort qu'il y a des empreintes de doigts. Mal-à-l'aise, le blond gigota en baissant les yeux, croisant les chevilles.

-Ouais...

Son grand frère posa une main sur sa tête.

-Tu iras t'excuser auprès d'eux et de ton sensei dès que les auditions se finiront.

Se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer toute protestation, Naruto hocha la tête. Après un instant de silence, il releva les yeux vers ses aînés.

-Merci d'être venus.

-C'est rien, répondit son frère en lui faisant un grand sourire. On venait juste de terminer de répéter de toutes façons.

Le cadet pencha la tête, ses mèches couvrant ses yeux et ses joues rouges.

-Merci quand-même.

Naruto savait que c'était bizarre de les remercier pour quelque chose de si banal mais il ressentait envers eux, surtout envers Kyubi, un élan d'affection spontané. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Kyubi était celui qui prenait soin de lui. Toujours là pour le défendre, lui remonter le moral, le faire chier et le pousser à se dépasser. Il avait toujours été là pour lui et Sasuke également.

Le blond sourit en relevant la tête, se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, dit-il en lançant un regard vers Kyubi puis Sasuke.

L'Uchiha s'accroupit devant lui et posa, comme à son habitude, un doigt sur son front.

-On sait, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Kyubi éclata de rire devant l'air blasé que prit Naruto à cette réplique et lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes, le faisant se tortiller.

-Naru chan est si mignon !

-Arrête, Kyu !

* * *

><p>Naruto déglutit, la main posée sur la poignée de la salle. Il inspira, prenant son courage à deux mains. De toutes façons, rien de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter ne pouvait être pire que le fait qu'il venait de quitter la scène d'une audition pour les meilleurs danseurs de tout Konoha.<p>

Il soupira. Sérieusement, voilà qu'il se mettait à flipper. Il aurait dû y penser avant de piquer une crise mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Relevant la tête, déterminé, il actionna la poignée, poussant la porte.

La tête rouge de colère d'Iruka fut la première chose qui entra dans son champ de vision. Le sensei lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Avalant sa salive, Naruto lui emboîta le pas, descendant aussi lentement que possible la longue allée entre les sièges jusqu'au pied de la scène.

Il put enfin voir clairement les membres de la troupe des Jinchurikis. Les voir ainsi en vrai était tellement impressionnant que pendant un instant, il en oublia la raison de sa présence ici.

Il n'y avait que deux filles, l'une aux étranges cheveux verts qui était roulée en boule sur son siège comme un chat et qu'il reconnut comme étant Fû. L'autre, Yugito, se tenait debout, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds. Assis à côté de Fû était Roshi, un grand roux qui le regarda approcher sourcils froncés. Une rangée plus loin, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux violets du nom de Yagura mâchouillait le bâton d'une sucette, tête penchée sur le côté comme pour mieux observer Naruto. Debout dans son dos, un grand homme au crâne rasé du nom de Han jaugeait le blond du regard, bras croisés, alors qu'assis de l'autre côté de Yagura se tenait Utakata, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns lisses qui bailla d'ennui. Un homme aux cheveux blonds plaqués vers l'arrière se tenait sur la scène, rappant dans sa barbe, triturant ses lunettes noires de la main. Naruto le reconnut comme Killer Bee, le leader des Jinchurikis.

Le blond se tint aux côtés d'Iruka, observant simplement les danseurs de renommées internationales se trouvant devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils étaient huit..

Han fit un mouvement pour changer de jambe d'appui et Naruto aperçu dans son dos un garçon à-peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux roux presque rouges. Dans sa main, il tenait un téléphone.

L'Uzumaki grogna tout bas. Alors comme ça, le petit connard irrespectueux était Gaara no Sabaku, le danseur connu pour ses mouvements rapides, brusques, presque violents. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Iruka se racla la gorge.

-Bien. Naruto, je t'ai amené ici parce que tu dois des excuses convenables à nos invités et qu'ils m'ont demandés à te parler.

-Tu t'appelles Naruto ? demanda Fû en se redressant, tournant ses yeux ambres dans sa direction.

Il fit oui de la tête, se passant une main dans la nuque en déglutissant.

-Comme les ingrédients qu'on met dans les nouilles ?

Il serra les dents.

-Ouais.

Elle gloussa mais Roshi posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire taire.

-Hum, bien. Naruto, il me semble que c'est à toi de parler, dit Iruka en lui lançant un regard.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras dans son dos, et lança d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante :

-Je m'excuse de mon comportement tout-à-l'heure.

Il vit Iruka froncer les sourcils mais Roshi prit la parole avant lui.

-T'as pas l'air spécialement désolé, moucheron.

-Hé ! s'enflamma Naruto. Si quelqu'un ici devrait s'excuser, ce serait plutôt lui !

Il pointa du doigt Gaara no Sabaku qui, ô surprise, jouait encore sur son téléphone.

-Naruto ! le prévint Iruka.

Yugito fit un mouvement de la main comme pour écarter quelque chose.

-Oui, oui, tu as raison, Gaara est une plaie. Désolée pour son comportement.

-Ouais, désolée ! ajouta Fû en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Surpris, le blond tourna le regard vers son sensei qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi dire, bouche bée.

-Hum..ok ? tenta-t-il.

-Bien, si on lui disait pourquoi il est là maintenant, dit Utakata en se levant. Ça commence à devenir long.

À ce moment-là, une voix tonitruante leur parvint depuis la scène.

-Ouais, lui dire pourquoi il est là, yo !

Naruto, surpris, vit Killer Bee sauter de la scène et remonter l'allée jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme large et musclé qui se campa devant lui.

-Alors, gamin, t'es prêt à entrer dans la danse ?

-Je suis pas un gamin ! répondit Naruto en faisant un pas en avant. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de danse ?

Iruka le rejoint, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

Il avait l'air incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

La voix traînante d'Utakata lui répondit.

-Pour le peu qu'on en a vu, il était pas mal.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, son cerveau essayant frénétiquement de raccorder les informations. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

-Et puis, il a un caractère comme je les aime ! lança Fû en souriant. Et c'est un canon, en plus de ça.

Naruto se sentit rougir.

-Heu..merci ?

Roshi s'avança vers Iruka.

-Nous sommes certains de notre décision.

La poigne d'Iruka sensei se resserra sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-Bien. Excellent. Naruto, acceptes-tu de prendre part au projet de la troupe des Jinchurikis ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers ceux de son sensei. Quoi ? Prendre part..au projet des Jinchurikis ?

Il regarda les autres danseurs, certains comme Fû lui souriant, d'autres comme Utakata et Gaara détournant le regard. Killer Bee lui sourit.

-Allez, gamin, ça va être bien ! Yo !

Rejoindre les Jinchurikis...c'était plus qu'un rêve. C'était une opportunité unique. Le blond répondit au sourire de Bee et leva le pouce.

-Ça marche !

* * *

><p>-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire putain !<p>

-Ouais ça va, j'ai compris, arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles !

Deidara secoua la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Mec, c'est méga cool !

Kyubi posa les pizzas sur la table basse.

-Il a raison, c'est vachement cool pour toi, Naruto.

Le blond sourit en attrapant une bière alors que Deidara ouvrait la première boîte de pizza.

Il tourna la tête lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, libérant un Sasuke aux cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Naruto.

-Alors, super star, en forme ?

-Oh arrête, répondit Naruto en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Deidara ricana en mordant dans sa part de pizza.

-Non mais, regardez-le jouer au modeste, cet enfoiré !

-Si tu préfères que je me vante, je peux le faire, le prévint Naruto en se penchant pour déposer sa bière, se servant en pizza.

Il mordit dedans avec contentement, se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé. Sasuke bougea, dépliant les jambes et les étendant devant lui, cognant le genou de Naruto dans la manœuvre, qui préféra faire comme si de rien n'était.

-En tout cas, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble après les cours, maintenant.

Le blond leva un sourcil dans la direction de l'Uchiha.

-Hein ?

Kyubi les rejoint, allumant la PlayStation et lançant un jeu de combat multijoueur.

-Ouais, on l'a appris aujourd'hui. Les Jinchurikis veulent organiser leur spectacle en collab' avec l'orchestre classique de l'Université.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Deidara. Ils auraient pas pu collaborer avec l'orchestre de la ville ?

-Apparemment, ils veulent promouvoir l'école, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. C'est même pour ça qu'ils sont venus passer des auditions.

Naruto acquiesça, se rappelant soudainement ce que lui avait dit Iruka après leur conversation avec les Jinchurikis.

-Oui, ils comptent aussi intégrer d'autres danseurs dans leurs chorégraphies, même ceux qui n'ont pas été pris.

-En tant que figurants, quoi...hum, c'est cool, ça veut dire que je ferais partie du spectacle moi aussi ! s'exclama Deidara.

-Ouais mais tu seras pas la star comme moi, le taquina Naruto en faisant une sorte de courbette hautaine.

Kyubi leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança la manette.

-Tenez, votre majesté. Toi et Sasuke contre moi et Deidara.

Le blond s'installa, souriant largement.

-On va te faire mordre la poussière !

* * *

><p>Kyubi venait juste de disparaître dans la salle de bain à son tour, et Deidara était déjà reparti chez lui. Naruto écrasa les boîtes en carton avant de les jeter dans la poubelle. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre l'évier, bras croisés. Baissant la tête, yeux perdus sur le carrelage, il sourit.<p>

Alors malgré tout, il avait été pris... Il avait presque envie de rire. Il se remémora la première chose que lui avait dit Deidara en apprenant la nouvelle : « J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de Neji quand il le saura ! ». Secouant la tête, il ricana tout bas. Cet enfoiré allait avoir une belle surprise.

-Tu te parles à toi même ?

Il releva les yeux vers Sasuke qui jeta les canettes de bières vides avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Hm, pas spécialement.

L'autre vint s'appuyer sur l'évier près de lui.

-T'as hâte ? demanda Naruto en scrutant le visage du brun.

-Hâte de quoi ?

-De jouer pour la troupe des Jinchurikis.

« De jouer pour moi. »

L'Uchiha pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

-Hn. Ça va être cool.

Le blond acquiesça, perdu dans sa contemplation, puis secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se détacha de l'évier, s'étirant.

-Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Tu dors chez nous ?

Sasuke fit non de la tête avant de lui sourire.

-Dormir dans un vrai lit va me faire du bien, pour une fois.

Naruto se retint de dire qu'il pouvait toujours dormir dans son lit et hocha la tête.

-Ok, alors..je te raccompagne ?

L'autre haussa une épaule et le blond le suivit dans le hall d'entrée. Ouvrant la porte, le brun se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-Je te l'ai pas encore dit mais...félicitations.

Naruto rougit et détourna le regard, se grattant la nuque sous l'embarras.

-Merci.

L'autre gloussa et lui posa une main sur la tête, faisant revenir le regard azur sur lui.

-Bonne nuit.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de laisser glisser sa main, effleurant sa joue, et de tourner les talons.

-...Ouais, bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, samedi, Naruto se leva très tôt pour aller courir. Il avait passé la nuit à se poser des questions quant au déroulement des répétitions avec les Jinchurikis et avait fini par se promettre de redoubler d'efforts dans son entraînement personnel. Pas question de perdre la forme alors qu'il allait travailler avec des professionnels !<p>

En jogging, ses baskets résonnant sur le pavé, il courait, son souffle dessinant des nuages de buées dans le froid du matin. La sueur sur son dos refroidissait instantanément, le faisant frissonner. Pourtant, il se sentait heureux. Il faisait calme le long de l'eau, il n'y avait personne ou presque, juste les occasionnels promeneurs avec parfois leur chien.

Arrivés près d'un parc, il s'arrêta, s'étirant aussitôt pour ne pas se froisser un muscle. Une bourrasque de vent fit se dresser les poils de ses bras et il alla se laisser tomber sur un banc, reprenant son souffle.

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant la tête sur le banc. Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« t'es où ? »

Il répondit vite fait à Kyubi, se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'il était déjà debout.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...Naruto.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devinrent moites autour de son téléphone et alors que le vent le fouettait de nouveau, il lui sembla que les cicatrices sur ses joues le brûlaient comme au premier jour.

Il releva les yeux sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se tenant devant lui, ses yeux verts le scrutant. Il portait toujours cet étrange maquillage sous les yeux qui lui donnait un regard pénétrant.

-Kimimaro, souffla-t-il.

Sa gorge lui paraissait sèche. Il avala sa salive alors que l'autre faisait un pas vers lui. Naruto se tendit, sur ses gardes, et l'autre s'arrêta, l'air désolé.

-Pardon.

Le blond ne dit rien, cherchant des réponses sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il n'en trouva pas, alors il prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as plus le droit de t'approcher de moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux et tendit un doigt vers le blanc.

-Ne me dis pas qu'_il_ est là aussi...

-Non, non, le rassura Kimimaro. Il est toujours enfermé.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, Naruto sut qu'il le tenait pour responsable. Ça lui fit serrer les dents, la haine revenant à la surface, comme la première fois.

-Tu crois toujours que c'est de ma faute, hein.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Je sais que c'est de la mienne, répondit-il. Ça ne m'empêche pas de regretter la présence de mon petit ami.

-Petit ami, répéta le blond avec dégoût. Comment tu peux être avec un type pareil, putain !?

Il se leva brusquement, avançant vers Kimimaro qui le regarda venir vers lui, impassible.

-Tu sais ce qu'il est ! Tu sais sa vraie nature ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec lui.. ?

Naruto s'arrêta, le souffle court, attendant. Le garçon aux yeux verts baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais bien pourquoi.

Le blond baissa les yeux à son tour. Oui, il savait.

-J'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais aimer un mec comme lui. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, Kimimaro...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

Il releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci soutint son regard avant de secouer la tête.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner pour ce qui a failli se passer cette nuit-là, mais je suis venu m'excuser.

Naruto se détourna, le coeur battant. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe au souvenir de cette nuit.

_Il fait chaud. La boîte de nuit est pleine de monde, comme d'habitude. Naruto promène son regard sur la foule et aperçoit le mec aux étranges cheveux blancs qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques mois. Comme à chaque week-end, il est là. Le blond marche vers lui et s'installe à ses côtés. _

_-Ça va pas ? demande Kimimaro. _

_Il secoue la tête. _

_-Sasuke, dit-il en guise d'explications. _

_L'autre hoche la tête, pose une main sur son bras et lui achète à boire. _

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait !? De ce qu'il..de ce qu'il a failli faire.. ?

Il se pencha en avant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux, tremblants.

_-Et toi, ça va ? _

_Kimimaro boit une gorgée de son verre avant de lui répondre. _

_-On s'est encore disputés. _

_Naruto grimace en signe de sympathie avant de lever son verre. _

_-À cette soirée pourrie ! lance-t-il. _

_Il fait rire son ami et ça le réconforte quelque peu. Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre. C'est un message de Kyubi, qui le prévient que lui et Sasuke sortent et qu'il ne doit pas les attendre ce soir. Il grogne. De toutes façons, lui non plus ne rentrera pas tôt._

-Naruto...Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est mal, mais tu comprends...tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? Je l'aime...

Le blond secoua la tête et fit face à l'autre qui avait un air torturé sur le visage.

-Je l'aime même si c'est un connard. Même si c'est un putain de psychopathe, bordel.

-Kimimaro...

Le blanc leva les mains pour le faire arrêter de parler mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

-Je lui en veux plus qu'à toi. Je sais que c'est toi qui a prévenu la police..

_Sa tête tourne. Il a beaucoup trop bu et il n'a même pas prévenu Deidara qu'il est sorti. Comment il va faire pour rentrer chez lui maintenant.. ?_

_Kimimaro s'appuie contre son épaule, tout aussi saoul. _

_-Naruto.. ?_

_Il baisse les yeux vers Kimimaro. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Je me sens pas bien. _

Le blanc releva les yeux et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

-Je sais et à-cause de ça, j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir autant que je devrais.

_Il vient à-peine d'entrer que quelqu'un l'attrape et le plaque contre le mur du fond. Son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge et il grimace de douleur quand sa tête heurte de plein fouet le carrelage. _

_-Qu'est-ce que.. ? _

_-Alors, Naruto. Kimi a fait du bon boulot avec toi..un vrai régal pour les yeux. _

_Il ouvre les yeux. Devant lui il y a un mec aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux paraissent jaunes sous l'éclairage et ils brillent de quelque chose qui fait se tordre un nœud dans l'estomac du blond. _

_Il remarque Kimimaro qui se tient à l'arrière, l'air écœuré. _

_-Hé, Kimimaro ! Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel !? _

_-Chut, chut. Bientôt tu comprendras tout. Remercie Kimi de t'avoir conduit à moi.._

_Le blanc essuie son front, évitant Naruto du regard. _

_-Orochimaru..je..je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir faire ça.._

_-Allons allons. Regarde-le. Il est parfait.._

_Un regard de serpent se promène sur le corps du blond, qui ne comprend rien à la situation. Son corps est immobilisé, son cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Il sent confusément que quelque chose d'horrible va se passer mais il n'arrive pas à réagir. _

_Il commence à avoir peur. _

Kimimaro secoua la tête.

-Je comprends.

Le blond ne dit plus rien. Il avait froid et serra les poings.

-Kimimaro, ne t'approche plus de moi. Sinon, je serais obligé de prévenir la police.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Et je n'en ai pas envie.

_Une main passe sous son t-shirt et Naruto se tend, poussant un cri. Aussitôt, la main se retire pour venir lui enfoncer une boule de tissu dans la gorge. Yeux écarquillés, le blond essaie de se dégager de toutes ses forces, en vain. Il tourne la tête vers son ami, il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'autre détourne le regard. _

_-Allez mon mignon, sois sympa et offre à Kimi un bon spectacle, d'accord ? _

_La main redescend, défait son pantalon. En un éclair, la réalité de la situation le rattrape : s'il ne fait rien, il va se faire violer. Il se débat violemment, donne un coup de pied dans la jambe de son adversaire qui recule, déstabilisé. Naruto parvient à dégager un bras et lance un coup de poing vers son agresseur. Kimimaro pousse un cri et Orochimaru gémit de douleur quand le poing du blond entre en contact avec sa mâchoire. Avant que Naruto n'aie pu faire un geste, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Le blond sent le soulagement l'envahir : enfin, il va être sauvé. Pourtant le nouveau venu ne fait rien, il passe son regard de Kimimaro à Naruto et Orochimaru avant de repousser ses lunettes rondes, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?_

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, les yeux fixés sur Kimimaro.

-Rentre chez toi. N'essaie plus de me parler. Adieu, Kimimaro.

Le blanc n'ajouta rien, ses yeux verts tristes et pleins de regrets. Le blond inspira profondément avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en courant, le coeur battant.

_-Kabuto, bienvenue. _

_Le dénommé Kabuto s'avance et ceinture le blond. Celui-ci rue, tente d'écraser les pieds de l'autre garçon, quand soudain un éclair argenté passe devant sa vision. _

_Tout son corps se paralyse de peur quand il se rend compte qu'il a un couteau sous la gorge. Il fait un mouvement désespéré et repousse la lame, qui entaille la lèvre d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci pousse un cri de rage et presse le métal contre sa joue, les yeux mauvais. _

_-Espèce de vermine, grince Orochimaru en s'essuyant la lèvre. Tu vas payer pour ça. _

_Il recule la tête, il essaie d'appeler à l'aide, ses yeux se tournent frénétiquement vers Kimimaro, mais rien n'y fait. _

_La prochaine chose qu'il sent est une explosion dans sa joue droite, comme s'il était en feu. Il hurle mais le bâillon étouffe ses sons. _

Naruto courait. Il courait comme pour fuir le passé, mais celui-ci le rattrapa, l'enveloppa de souvenirs.

_Le feu court sur ses joues. Il n'a même plus la force de crier. Son sang bat dans ses tempes, l'empêchant de penser. Il s'abandonne à la douleur. _

Naruto ne savait même plus où il allait. Il dérapa sur le trottoir et accéléra, respirant bruyamment. Une voiture klaxonna lorsqu'il passa au rouge. Il fit un geste d'excuse avant de s'affaler contre le mur, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Il releva la tête, tentant d'apprendre où il était. Il reconnut le quartier, ce n'était pas loin de chez Sasuke.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, les doigts tremblants.

_Ses deux joues brûlent et piquent comme si des lames de feux s'étaient enfoncées dedans. Il ouvre les yeux, sa vision est brouillée de larmes. _

_Le sourire d'Orochimaru. La lame du couteau. Pleine de sang. Il referme les yeux alors que des mains défont sa ceinture. Il sent son jean glisser le long de ses jambes mais plus rien ne compte, plus rien sauf la douleur, le sang qui goutte dans son cou, la feu qui court sur son visage, le brûle, le consume jusqu'à ne laisser que des cendres. _

-Allô ? répondit la voix de Sasuke dans un bâillement.

-C'est moi.

-Uh, Naruto ?

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de se redresser, commençant déjà à marcher en direction de la maison Uchiha.

-Je peux passer ?

-À cette heure-ci ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous réveillé ?

Il entendit un froissement de tissu, comme des couvertures. Apparemment, Sasuke était encore dans son lit.

-Alors, je peux passer ? insista-t-il parce qu'il sentait ses jambes trembler et qu'il commençait à avoir la nausée.

-Bah je suppose que oui. Je suis tout seul donc te gêne pas.

-Merci.

Il raccrocha avant de recommencer à courir malgré les protestations de son ventre. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible et se cacher, loin de Kimimaro, loin de tout.

_C'est la fin. _

_« Je vais me faire violer », pense Naruto alors qu'on lui retire son jean. _

_Bizarrement, il pense à Sasuke. Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir sa première fois avec lui un jour. Est-ce que se faire violer compte comme une première fois ? _

_Soudain la porte des toilettes claque contre le mur et des voix crient à Orochimaru et Kabuto de le lâcher, de laisser tomber le couteau. Dès qu'il est libre, ses genoux se dérobent sous lui. Son dos cogne le mur et il glisse. Il retire le tissu de sa bouche et la salive qui s'écoule sur ses lèvres le dégoûte. En relevant la tête il voit des policiers tout autour de lui. _

_Il se rend compte que son jean est toujours à mi-cuisses. Il baisse les yeux, la honte le submerge et il remonte son vêtement à toute vitesse. _

_Quelqu'un est près de lui. On lui parle mais il ne comprend rien. Ses yeux piquent et ses larmes salées lui brûlent la peau en dévalant ses joues. Il tente de les toucher mais on le retient. _

_On le relève. On le fait marcher. Il suit le mouvement, sa tête bourdonne. On crie, des gens le poussent, on le fait avancer quand il trébuche. _

_Ils sortent enfin dans l'air de la nuit. Le froid attaque ses blessures, le font gémir de douleur. Un ambulancier arrive et est en train de lui parler quand il entend son prénom. _

_Il relève la tête et voit son frère arriver en courant, suivi de Deidara qui pleure, les larmes faisant briller ses joues. Le policier le lâche et Kyubi le rattrape. La main de son meilleur-ami vient se poser dans son dos. Naruto relève les yeux et croise un regard noir intense, furieux, perdu. Il essaie de dire quelque chose mais le mouvement lui tire un grognement de douleur et l'ambulancier le presse dans l'ambulance. Son frère et son meilleur-ami montent et Sasuke les suit. Naruto ne veux pas le regarder, il baisse les yeux et encore une fois la honte le frappe de plein fouet. _

_Sa tête tourne. Il se laisse tomber sur l'épaule de son frère et le noir le recouvre. _

Il souleva le chat en terre cuite au pied de la porte et prit la clé de rechange, ouvrant la porte.

La maison était toujours la même : propre, bien rangée. Les murs bleus, les meubles en bois clairs. Il dépassa le salon et la cuisine et monta les escaliers. Il dépassa la première porte, la deuxième, et arriva enfin devant la chambre de Sasuke.

Inutilement, il toqua.

-Entre.

Il poussa le battant.

Il remarqua tout de suite que Sasuke avait déplacé son bureau de façon à pouvoir placer son lit sous la fenêtre. Il avança sur la moquette grise et referma la porte avant de faire quelques pas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sasuke depuis son lit, où il était toujours roulé en boule sous la couverture.

Le blond ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau, contemplant les posters de groupes de musique sur les murs et les quelques photos. Il sourit en voyant une photo de lui et Kyubi à une fête d'anniversaire de Sasuke, des chapeaux de papiers sur la tête et des guirlandes autour du cou.

Le silence s'étira un instant avant que Naruto ne se rappelle pourquoi il était là. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser le visage de Kimimaro et tous les souvenirs que ça lui a ramené.

Il se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, suant de stress.

-Naruto ?

-Je vais à la salle de bain, je sue comme un porc, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

Orochimaru...Il revit ce sourire sadique, ce plaisir malsain briller dans ses prunelles alors qu'il défaisait lentement sa ceinture. Il sentit une nausée lui retourner l'estomac et dès que la porte de la salle d'eau se fut refermée sur lui il se précipita vers la cuvette des WC, vidant son estomac dedans. Sa gorge le brûla alors qu'il tira la chasse et se redressa, jambes flageolantes. Il marcha jusqu'à l'évier et chercha des yeux le tiroir de Sasuke, où le brun gardait deux brosses à dents supplémentaires, une pour Kyubi et l'autre pour lui. Il se brossa les dents en vitesse avant de se glisser sous la douche.

En temps normal, il aurait été en train d'apprécier le fait d'être dans la douche de Sasuke. C'est arrivé peu de fois et il aime profiter de ces moments, mais son esprit n'était pas tranquille.

Il posa son front contre le mur, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son dos et nettoyer ses problèmes.

* * *

><p>Quand il sortit de la douche, il repassa seulement son jogging, restant torse-nu. Il regagna la chambre de Sasuke, qui était à-présent assis en tailleur sur son lit avec son ordi.<p>

L'Uchiha releva les yeux quand il entra.

-Hey, dit-il en s'avançant.

-Hey, répondit l'autre en tapotant le lit à ses côtés.

Légèrement mal-à-l'aise à-cause de sa semi-nudité, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit, abandonnant son t-shirt sur le sol.

-Je peux t'emprunter un pull ? Je préfère pas le remettre, dit-il en désignant son t-shirt puant de transpiration.

-Attends, je te trouve ça.

Il suivit Sasuke des yeux quand celui-ci alla fouiller dans son armoire. Paupières à-demi fermées, il inspira l'odeur de Sasuke qui se dégageait des draps et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Tiens.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le sweat-shirt qui vola vers lui et atterrit sur sa tête. Il grommela quand Sasuke ricana et se redressa pour enfiler le pull noir avant de se recoucher sur le lit, se roulant en boule.

-Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ferma étroitement les yeux alors que son ventre se serra.

-Je suis obligé ?

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que le matelas ne s'enfonce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sasuke le regarder, l'air très sérieux.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le blond poussa un long soupir et roula sur le dos. Il détestait quand Sasuke lui faisait ces yeux-là, ça lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et il ne parvenait plus à rien cacher, ce qui serait une catastrophe si jamais Sasuke devait le questionner sur ses sentiments.

Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le plafond.

-J'ai croisé Kimimaro.

-Quoi !?

Il grimaça au ton sec de l'autre et n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

-Il..il voulait s'excuser.

-Le sale petit enfoiré ! Comment il a su te retrouver ? Est-ce qu'il te suivait ?

Le blond secoua la tête en refermant les yeux, posant un bras sur son visage.

-Je sais pas.

-Je dois prévenir Kyubi, grommela Sasuke.

-Non !

Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras, attrapant le pull de Sasuke, stoppant son mouvement vers son téléphone.

-Ne fait pas ça, il serait inquiet..

-Et tu crois que moi je suis pas inquiet, là !?

Le blond avala sa salive.

-Je suis pas en danger, tu le vois bien. De toutes façons, Orochimaru est toujours en prison et Kimimaro ne pourra rien me faire..

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'Uchiha, tentant de le convaincre.

-N'appelle pas Kyubi, s'il te plaît.

L'autre le fixa pendant un instant, les traits durs, avant de pousser un soupir et de se détendre.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais il faudra bien que tu lui dises que tu l'as croisé.

-Oui oui, marmonna distraitement Naruto, trop occupé à se rendre soudain compte de sa proximité avec Sasuke.

Maintenant qu'il avait dit pourquoi il était là, il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire aussi que son esprit n'était plus occupé par des choses sérieuses et il prit conscience d'être allongé aux côtés de Sasuke sur son lit. Le lit où il dormait tous les soirs (quand il ne passait pas la nuit chez eux), le lit où il..Déglutissant, le blond s'interdit de laisser ses pensées divaguer et se concentra sur Sasuke.

Le brun était encore en pyjama, qui consistait apparemment en un sort de plage et un sweat-shirt gris. Pourtant, même dans des vêtements aussi banals, il était magnifique.

-Hé, dit Sasuke, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand son estomac grogna bruyamment. Sasuke haussa les sourcils, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres alors que Naruto rougit comme une tomate.

-Ta gueule, souffla-t-il avant que l'Uchiha n'aie le temps de lui lancer une pique.

-Ok, alors je suppose que les œufs au lard que j'allais te proposer seront juste pour moi, fit l'autre en sortant du lit nonchalamment.

Naruto se redressa aussitôt, l'air penaud.

-Hé, non..

Sasuke éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant grogner.

-Allez viens, je vais préparer ça.

Le blond le suivit, sourire aux lèvres, se disant que finalement cette journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello nouveau chapitre!

urgh vivement les vacances -'

* * *

><p>-Naruto ! Tu m'avais promis que tu allais ranger ce bordel !<p>

Le blond poussa un long soupir et se force à quitter son lit où il était confortablement installé avec un manga et un paquet de mikados.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? grogna-t-il en traînant les pieds jusqu'au salon.

Kyubi, poings sur les hanches, fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver.

-T'étais pas sensé mettre de l'ordre dans le salon avant l'arrivée de Jiraya et Tsunade ? Regarde-moi ce foutoir !

Effectivement, les coussins éparpillés sur le sol, la boîte de ramens vide et les quelques magazines de musique traînant sous les fauteuils ne donnaient pas vraiment une impression d'ordre et de propreté. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux en poussant un nouveau soupir.

-Ok ok, tu peux retourner à la cuisine, j'arrange ça.

-T'as intérêt, grommela Kyubi en quittant la pièce.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « enfoiré » avant de se mettre à ramasser coussins et revues, allant ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais. Il jeta les déchets et décida de pousser encore plus loin, sortant l'aspirateur du placard.

Il était à quatre pattes en train de tenter d'aspirer le dessous du canapé quand une paire de chaussures apparut devant ses yeux.

-Eh ben mon vieux, quel zèle, ricana la voix de Deidara au-dessus de lui.

Il lui jeta un regard noir tout en poussant le manche de l'engin pour atteindre tous les recoins.

-Tais-toi crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton frère m'a invité, il a dit que ce serait sympa de fêter tous ensemble le retour de vos tuteurs.

Naruto éteignit la machine et se redressa, essuyant la sueur de son front.

-Mh, bonne idée, Jiraya me demande toujours de tes nouvelles. Tu pourras enfin lui répondre toi-même que non, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé l'âme sœur.

Il rit en se recevant le coup de poing vengeur de Deidara et alla ranger l'aspirateur avant de proposer à boire à son ami.

-Non merci, par contre s'il te plaît va te laver, tu pues, répondit l'autre en s'étalant sur le canapé.

Le blond grogna à sa remarque et s'apprêtait à le coincer dans une prise de karaté lorsque son frère entra.

-Beurk, Naruto, va te laver, grimaça-t-il en fronçant le nez.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ! s'indigna celui-ci en ignorant le rire de Deidara.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en grommelant, restant un long moment sous l'eau chaude. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un jean et une chemise avant de rejoindre son frère et Deidara dans la cuisine.

-Tiens, lui dit Kyubi en lui tendant une cuillère en bois. Surveille le riz.

-Tu prépares quoi ? demanda le blond en soulevant le couvercle de la casserole pour remuer le riz et l'empêcher de coller.

-Un risotto aux crevettes et tomates.

Deidara sortit des verres à vin de l'armoire et Naruto tiqua.

-On attend quelqu'un en plus ? demanda-t-il en voyant son meilleur-ami poser six verres sur la table.

-Sasuke, répondit simplement son frère en posant les assiettes, lissant la nappe du plat de la main.

Aussitôt, le blond sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

-Oh.

Il vit Deidara lever les yeux au ciel et rougit en se détournant, allant remuer les crevettes pour se donner quelque chose à faire.

-Au fait, il m'a dit que t'étais passé chez lui hier matin, ajouta Kyubi en venant s'accouder à l'évier, regardant Naruto attentivement. Il a pas voulu me dire pourquoi mais a bien précisé que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire.

Naruto grogna. L'enfoiré de Sasuke. Derrière lui, il entendit Deidara hoqueter de surprise. Son meilleur-ami apparut de l'autre côté et haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Naruto rougit en comprenant que son ami avait en tête des choses bien plus agréables que ce qu'il s'était passé en réalité.

-Naru ?

Le blond se tortilla en touillant à toute vitesse dans la poêle.

-Je suis juste passé après avoir fais mon jogging, rien de grave, mentit-il maladroitement en se détournant.

Kyubi le retint en posant une main sur son coude.

-Tu m'avais promis de me dire si quelque chose se passait, tu te souviens ?

Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer à ces mots. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter son grand frère mais il savait que s'il lui disait avoir rencontré Kimimaro la veille, celui-ci n'en serait que plus inquiet. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris de son aîné, dans lequel il lu de l'inquiétude et quelque chose comme de l'impuissance.

Kyubi, évidemment, se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé avec Kimimaro, Orochimaru et Kabuto. À la mort de leurs parents, Kyubi avait commencé à agir comme une mère-poule, suivant tout le temps Naruto, le protégeant de tout, parfois même le couvant un peu trop. Au début, ça avait été un soulagement d'avoir toujours son grand frère avec lui, mais par la suite Naruto s'était senti étouffé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kyubi s'attribuait le blâme de pratiquement tout ce qui arrivait à son petit frère : l'année où il avait eu une telle grippe qu'il avait dû aller à l'hôpital, Kyubi n'était plus allé en cours et sans Jiraya et Tsunade, il aurait carrément arrêté de se nourrir.

Soupirant, Naruto posa la cuillère sur le plan de travail et fit face à son frère.

-Ok, je vais te le dire mais ne stresse pas d'accord ? Tout va bien, promis.

Il vit l'hésitation passer dans le regard de Kyubi mais celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Ok. J'ai...j'ai croisé Kimimaro hier, marmonna Naruto en détournant le regard, fixant un point légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Kyubi.

Deidara poussa un petit « oh » dans son dos et Kyubi grogna.

-Cet enfoiré..qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Est-ce que les deux autres ordures sont sortis de prison ?

-Non non, il voulait..s'excuser.

L'aîné se détourna et fit les cent pas avant de brusquement donner un coup de poing sur le plan de travail. Naruto sursauta et écrasa sans le faire exprès le pied de Deidara qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

-S'excuser !? Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit putain !

-Je sais, répondit très vite le blond en faisant un pas en avant, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son frère. Je lui ai dit de ne plus venir me trouver.

-Et comment tu peux être sûr qu'il le fera, hein !?

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

L'autre poussa un grognement de dédain.

-Ouais, la première fois aussi tu lui as fais confiance et regarde où ça t'a mené !

Naruto serra les dents. Oui, il avait fais confiance à Kimimaro et ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon mais ce n'était pas une raison !

-Je sais ce que je fais et je te dis que tout va bien !

-Non tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Kyubi en se dégageant de sa poigne. Tu ne sais rien et ça t'as mis en danger !

Le blond secoua la tête, se détournant. Deidara lui jeta un regard inquiet et tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule.

-Kyubi, dit Deidara en levant les yeux vers l'aîné rouge de colère. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Laisse tomber, marmonna Naruto en s'écartant, allant s'asseoir à la table.

Un silence tendu tomba dans la petite cuisine. Le blond tritura la nappe, sourcils toujours froncés. Il comprenait que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui mais lui rappeler son erreur n'aidait en rien !

Il soupira. Voilà qu'il reportait sa colère sur son aîné. Vraiment, il était pathétique.

-Je vais à la salle de bain, dit Deidara en quittant la pièce.

Kyubi s'avança et s'assit à côté de Naruto.

-Naru, je suis désolé. C'est juste que cette nuit-là...

Le blond l'entendit déglutir mais ne releva pas les yeux.

-Je me suis senti impuissant, tu comprends ? Tu es mon frère et j'aurais dû te protéger.

-Arrête de croire que tu peux me protéger de tout, soupira Naruto. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je sais, dit Kyubi. Je m'en veux à moi-même et crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul. Je sais que Deidara se croit coupable aussi, et Sasuke, tu l'aurais vu cette nuit-là..

Il laissa mourir sa phrase et Naruto baissa les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade. Sasuke.

-On t'aime tous, Naruto. Je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je réagis comme ça.

Le blond leva les yeux vers son frère et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre en le voyant au bord des larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre et se jeta sur son frère, l'entourant de ses bras. Kyubi lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant contre lui.

-Désolé, marmonna Naruto en fermant étroitement les yeux. Désolé..

Il sentit Kyubi secouer la tête.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment avant que du bruit ne leur parvienne du salon.

-C'est bon, vous avez eu votre petit moment fraternel, je peux revenir ? fit la voix de Deidara depuis le seuil.

Ils se détachèrent et essuyèrent leurs yeux.

-Ta gueule, grogna Naruto en se levant et allant le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Deidara rit et retourna son étreinte avant de le lâcher et de lui sourire.

* * *

><p>Naruto, affalé sur le canapé, regarda pour la millième fois l'heure sur son téléphone.<p>

-Arrête un peu, dit Deidara en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il va arriver, ton prince charmant.

-Tais toi, marmonna Naruto.

Juste à ce moment-là, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-J'y vais ! hurla-t-il à son frère qui se préparait dans sa chambre avant de piquer un sprint jusqu'à la porte.

Il ouvrit le battant et se retrouva aussitôt enseveli de longs cheveux blonds et envahi par le parfum de sa tutrice.

-Grand-mère Tsunade ! s'écria-t-il en la serrant contre lui, essayant d'éviter d'avaler ses cheveux.

-Tais-toi, je ne suis pas une grand-mère ! répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Elle se détacha de lui pour l'admirer à bout de bras.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Il rougit et haussa une épaule.

-Salut gamin, fit la voix de son tuteur derrière Tsunade.

-Jiraya, sourit-il.

Le grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval s'avança pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Où est ton frère ?

-Ici, dit Kyubi.

-Viens là mon grand !

Naruto grimaça de sympathie lorsqu'il entendit les vertèbres de son frère craquer.

-Au fait, on a ramassé quelqu'un en chemin, dit Tsunade en enlevant son écharpe pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau.

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vit Sasuke, emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir et un bonnet de la même couleur.

-Salut, dit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-Salut, répondit le brun en souriant légèrement.

Deidara apparut dans l'entrée et se fit également écraser par Jiraya qui commenta la longueur de ses cheveux d'une voix émerveillée. Kyubi invita tout le monde à le suivre dans le salon pour l'apéritif et Naruto arrêta Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement.

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil en lui faisant face.

-Enfoiré, marmonna Naruto tout bas. Tu l'as dit à Kyubi.

L'autre fronça les sourcils un instant avant que la compréhension n'éclaire son visage et il lui fit un sourire en coin.

-J'ai été obligé de lui dire que j'avais croisé Kimimaro, grogna Naruto en croisant les bras.

-Tant mieux, répondit Sasuke avec sérieux.

Naruto tira sur le col de sa chemise en reniflant.

-La prochaine fois que quelque chose d'important comme ça se passe, laisse-moi lui dire moi-même.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Naruto baissa les yeux, mal-à-l'aise sous le regard du brun.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faites tout seuls là-bas ? cria la voix de Kyubi depuis le salon.

-Laisse-les, ils ont besoin d'un moment ! répondit Tsunade, provoquant le rire de Deidara.

-On arrive ! cria Naruto en rougissant, faisant un pas de côté pour dépasser Sasuke.

Il lança à Tsunade un regard noir en allant prendre place sur le canapé, s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs quand Sasuke vint s'asseoir à-côté de lui.

-Bon, un toast ! fit Jiraya en levant son verre. À Naruto qui va devenir une star !

Le blond rougit et accepta le verre que lui tendait son frère.

-C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel et l'imita, faisant rire tout les autres et Naruto lui lança un coussin à la tête.

-Arrêtez vos gamineries maintenant, dit Kyubi. À Naruto !

-À Naruto ! firent tous les convives en coeur.

* * *

><p>La soirée se passa sans encombres. Jiraya et Tsunade racontèrent quelques anecdotes de leur voyage pendant l'apéritif puis s'enchérirent des nouveautés dans la vie de leurs filleuls. Questionné sur sa vie sentimentale, Naruto évita la question en la redirigeant vers Deidara qui lui lança un regard meurtrier mais fut sauvé par Kyubi qui annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table.<p>

Il y eut un moment gênant quand Deidara proposa soudain à Sasuke d'échanger sa place avec lui, le brun se retrouvant en face de Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner dans la direction de son meilleur-ami, lequel ne fit que murmurer « vengeance » en souriant sadiquement.

La conversation se calma un instant quand tous furent servis. Naruto leva les yeux et détourna le regard, s'efforçant de ne pas fixer Sasuke qui mangeait juste en face de lui.

-C'est très bon Kyubi, dit Jiraya, brisant le silence.

-Comparé à la cuisine de Tsunade, c'est facile de faire meilleur, ricana Naruto.

La femme tenta de contourner Kyubi pour lui donner une tape sur la tête mais il l'évita en riant.

-Parle pour toi, intervint Deidara. Tu te souviens quand tu as essayé de préparer du poulet rôti pour mon anniversaire ? Mes parents n'ont toujours pas réussi à effacer les traces de brûlé sur la cuisinière.

Naruto rougit alors que tous éclataient de rire.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as dit que le poulet se faisait flambé à l'alcool !

-C'était une blague, répondit Deidara alors que Kyubi s'étouffait de rire avec son risotto.

Le blond lui tira la langue et Jiraya lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités. Tu as déjà un bon physique, contente-toi de ça.

-Eh, ça veut dire que tu me trouves bête !? s'indigna Naruto.

-Crétin, sourit Sasuke.

-Vous êtes tous méchants, bouda le blond en croisant les bras.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Jiraya, la nourriture d'hôtel n'est clairement pas à la hauteur.

Kyubi se tortilla à-côté de Naruto, clairement gêné par les compliments.

-Merci.

-Par contre les hôtels ont d'autres avantages, ajouta Jiraya pensivement. Jacuzzis, douches communes...

-Espèce de pervers ! hurla Tsunade en lui lançant une de ses baguettes qui l'atteignit en pleine figure.

-Mais chérie, tu es d'accord avec moi non ? Les lits doubles sont vraiment pratiques...pour les activités nocturnes, finit-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Uh, je suis plutôt visuel et c'est une image dont j'aurais définitivement pu me passer.

En face de lui, Sasuke s'étrangla sur son verre d'eau.

-Visuel, hein ? fit Jiraya en tapotant le dos de l'Uchiha. Ça doit être pratique dans certaines..situations intimes.

Naruto rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baissa les yeux, évitant à tout prix de regarder Sasuke alors que Deidara hurlait de rire et que Tsunade traitait Jiraya de tout les noms. Kyubi soupira.

-J'avais oublié à quel point ce genre de réunion pouvait être mouvementé.

* * *

><p>Naruto bâilla en s'étirant, se laissant tomber dans le canapé, écrasant à-moitié son frère au passage.<p>

-T'as fini ? demanda l'aîné.

-Ouais, je viens de débarrasser les dernières assiettes. La table est clean, répondit le blond en remontant le col de sa chemise pour s'enfouir dans la chaleur.

Somnolant sur un fauteuil, Deidara demanda d'une voix endormie :

-Et il fait quoi Sasuke ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers la cuisine d'où parvenaient des bruits de vaisselle.

-Il a dit qu'il allait commencer à nettoyer les assiettes avant que le riz ne sèche et que ça devienne impossible à enlever.

Kyubi émit un faible grognement en s'emmitouflant dans le plaid.

-Faudrait que quelqu'un aille l'aider.

À ce moment-là, la tête de Deidara roula sur son épaule et il tomba endormi. Le blond regarda son frère qui était dans le même état, en train de comater sous le plaid. Il soupira, à-moitié contrarié d'avoir à se lever et à-moitié heureux d'avoir une excuse pour passer du temps seul avec l'Uchiha.

-J'y vais.

-T'es un ange, grommela Kyubi.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en se détachant difficilement de la chaleur du canapé pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Sasuke avait les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il frottait les assiettes.

-Hé, fit Naruto en prenant un essuie et se mettant près de lui.

L'autre haussa un sourcil.

-C'est bien ce que je crois, tu es venu m'aider avec la vaisselle. Que c'est aimable.

-Oh c'est bon, sourit le blond en prenant l'assiette que Sasuke venait de rincer. Il l'égoutta avant de l'essuyer et de la poser sur le plan de travail.

Il observa les mains de Sasuke qui écrasaient l'éponge pour faire couler la mousse sur l'assiette puis frottaient énergiquement avant de plonger sous l'eau, décollant délicatement les derniers grains de riz et essuyant la sauce.

-Oh, tu rêves ? fit la voix de Sasuke.

Le blond sursauta et releva les yeux, s'apercevant que le brun lui tendait une assiette sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué.

-Non, répondit-il en la prenant.

Sasuke lui donna un coup de coude joueur auquel il répondit en souriant.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, dit Sasuke alors qu'il frottait un verre. T'as laissé ton t-shirt chez moi l'autre jour.

-Merde, je l'ai complètement oublié, marmonna le blond en s'appuyant d'un coude sur l'évier ce qui l'abaissa à hauteur de poitrine de Sasuke.

Il observa avec fascination le mouvement que fit le sweat-qhirt de Sasuke lorsqu'il haussa les épaules.

-Tracasse, de toutes façons je l'ai mis en machine avec mes trucs.

Le blond baissa la tête, souriant à la perspective de porter un t-shirt portant l'odeur de la lessive de Sasuke. Il prit note mentalement de mettre le t-shirt de côté pour dormir avec.

-Merci, répondit-il finalement.

Ils terminèrent la vaisselle sans plus vraiment parler, puis Naruto alla ouvrir le frigo.

-Je sais pas toi mais j'ai un petit creux, dit-il en fouillant des yeux le contenu du réfrigérateur.

Sasuke le rejoignit.

-Hn, même avec le gâteau que Tsunade et Jiraya ont apportés ?

-Oh, tu crois qu'il en reste !? s'excita Naruto en ignorant la remarque incrédule du brun.

Celui-ci pointa du doigt une assiette emballée de plastique.

-Cool, se réjouit le blond en la sortant.

Il prit une fourchette dans un tiroir en indiquant le gâteau au brun.

-T'en veux ?

-Non, je vais juste nous faire du thé. J'en fais pour Deidara et Kyu ?

-Pas la peine, ils dorment, répondit le blond en s'installant à table, déballant le gâteau avec un sourire gourmand.

Il attaqua la pâtisserie pendant Sasuke mettait de l'eau à chauffer et choisissait un petit sachet avant de sortir deux tasses.

Le téléphone de Naruto sonna dans sa poche et il grogna, interrompant son geste d'amener un morceau de gâteau à sa bouche pour sortir l'appareil et voir qui lui envoyait des messages si tard un dimanche soir.

« hey avec kiba et lee on voulait aller tester le nouveau jeu demain, ça te dit de venir ? demande à deidara aussi j'ai pas son num »

Il sourit et répondit à Suigetsu qu'ils étaient partants. L'autre lui répondit « ok » et il renvoya un « ok », ce qui entama une petite bataille de ok qui dura tout le temps que le thé fut prêt.

-Tiens, dit Sasuke en posant la tasse face à lui.

-Merci !

Il mit de côté son téléphone et attrapa la tasse, couinant quand elle lui brûla les doigts, puis souffla sur son thé.

-T'as choisi quelle saveur ?

-Gingembre, répondit le brun en s'installant à-côté de lui.

L'Uzumaki ricana.

-Si Jiraya était là, il te dirait ''Oh mon garçon, savais-tu que le gingembre est un aphrodisiaque très puissant''.

-Et je lui répondrais ''Oui je sais, j'ai choisi ça exprès''.

Le blond s'étrangla avec la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de précautionneusement avaler, se brûlant la gorge.

-Q-Quoi !? bafouilla-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

-Hey relaxe, je rigole, répondit Sasuke en se laissant aller contre le dossier, haussant un sourcil.

Le blond fit tourner sa tasse dans ses mains sans oser lever les yeux, chassant les images perverses lui étant venues à l'esprit.

-Ouais ben arrête, grommela-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Il avala de travers mais fit comme si de rien n'était, tournant la tête pour cacher ses yeux se remplissant de larmes sous la brûlure.

Il sursauta quand Sasuke cogna son pied sous la table pour attirer son attention et lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

-T'es bizarre ces temps-ci, fit l'Uchiha en se penchant en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Le coeur battant la chamade, Naruto ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de baisser les yeux, une main volant à l'arrière de sa nuque pour se gratter dans un réflexe nerveux. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une excuse plausible.

-Je..

-C'est à-cause de Kimimaro, pas vrai ? l'interrompit le brun.

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout !

L'autre le considéra suspicieusement en buvant son thé.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Rien ! Y a rien ! cria-t-il presque en baissant la tête, les deux mains enserrant sa tasse avec force.

Soudain la voix de Kyubi leur parvint du salon :

-Uchiha, pourquoi tu tortures mon petit frère !?

Saisissant l'opportunité, le blond se leva, remercia maladroitement le brun pour le thé et fila vers le salon, prenant à-peine le temps de vérifier que Deidara était bien installé avant de lancer un bonne nuit rapide aux deux autres et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Crétin, mais quel crétin ! Pour la millième fois, Naruto balança son coussin sur le mur face à son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.<p>

Pourquoi devait-il toujours réagir de cette façon quand il était avec Sasuke ?! D'habitude il était plutôt du genre à faire des blagues cochonnes et à rire de tout mais dès que l'Uchiha en faisait autant, son cerveau court-circuitait et c'était la panne totale...

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et fixa son plafond, pensif. Ça craignait, à chaque fois qu'il aurait pu passer un moment agréable avec Sasuke, juste rire avec lui et profiter de sa présence, il fallait qu'il gâche tout avec ses sentiments et ses pensées parasites...

Poussant un long soupir, il se releva sur un coude et déboutonna sa chemise, la jetant quelque part plus loin avant d'ôter jean et chaussettes, restant en sous-vêtements sous sa couverture.

Il en avait vraiment marre de toujours avoir l'air idiot quand il était avec Sasuke. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas l'aimer...

Son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son jean sur le sol mais il se sentait trop déprimé pour bouger. Quand il sonna une deuxième fois, il grogna et se redressa, se penchant autant qu'il pouvait sans quitter la chaleur de son lit et étendit le bras pour extirper le téléphone.

C'était Sasuke.

« hé, désolé pour tout-à-l'heure »

« naru ? »

Il soupira et retomba sur le matelas, plaçant une main au niveau de son coeur qui battait comme un fou. Ça aussi ça commençait à l'ennuyer à ce rythme-là sa vie allait être raccourcie de moitié !

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa réponse.

« tracasse »

-Waouh, super élaboré, bravo Naruto, grommela-t-il en se plaquant une main sur le front en signe de désespoir.

Sasuke avait l'air de penser la même chose.

« vocabulaire très riche, A+ »

Il ne put empêcher ses coins de lèvres de se soulever en un demi-sourire à cette réponse.

« merci sensei, je fais de mon mieux »

Il regretta instantanément le 'sensei' dès qu'il eut enfoncé la touche 'envoyer'. Merde, Sasuke allait encore le charrier et il allait encore s'empêtrer dans ses connotations sexuelles à sens unique...Il poussa un grognement et se retourna sur le ventre, l'anxiété serrant sa gorge dans l'attente de la réponse du brun.

Quand le téléphone vibra à-côté de lui, il se jeta presque dessus avant de rire du pathétique de son comportement.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il lu le message.

« je préférerais que tu m'appelles senpai, naruto ;) »

Un couinement incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le sang lui montait aux joues. Il avait simultanément envie de hurler _arrête de me faire faire des crises cardiaques_ et _continue !_. Des tas de scénarios plus débiles les uns que les autres s'échafaudèrent dans son esprit : Sasuke et lui seuls sur un pont balayé par le vent alors que l'Uchiha lui souriait et que lui disait d'une voix tremblante ''Sen..Senpai..'', ou encore lui et Sasuke couchés sur le canapé du salon et de nouveau le ''Senpai'' murmuré alors que le brun se penchait vers ses lèvres et...

-Aargh ! hurla-t-il en s'enterrant sous la couverture. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

* * *

><p>Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit qu'il était seul : Lee et Kiba faisaient la course sur un jeu de voiture, Deidara flânait dans le coin BD et Suigetsu parlait à un vendeur dans le rayon ordinateurs. Se mordillant la lèvre il sortit son téléphone et alla dans les messages envoyés.<p>

« comme tu voudras..sasuke senpai »

-Merde je suis vraiment trop con, gémit-il en se cachant le visage d'une main.

La veille il avait complètement oublié le message à-cause de sa mini-crise cardiaque et en se levant le matin avait répondu le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir.

À-présent il regrettait cette décision.

-J'aurais dû lui dire d'aller se faire voir, grogna-t-il en revérifiant inutilement sa boîte de réception. Il va se demander ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête.

-On se le demande tous, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers Kiba et Lee.

-Qui a gagné ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Lee lui fit la pose du mec cool à laquelle Naruto répondit en souriant de la mine déconfite de Kiba.

-La prochaine fois je t'aurais, gros sourcils, marmonna le garçon en croisant les bras, boudeur.

-Non, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui te battrais à plates coutures, rit Naruto en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Allez, on va chercher Deidara et Suigetsu et on va se manger un morceau ?

* * *

><p>Après une assiette de côtelettes de porcs grillées accompagnées de haricots sautés, Naruto se sentait rassasié.<p>

-Je suis plein, gémit-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

À-côté de lui Deidara posa sa fourchette dans son assiette et but de longues gorgées d'eau.

-Moi aussi.

-Je crois que je vais éclater, se plaignit Kiba en se massant le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! J'ai encore faim moi !

Tous tournèrent vers Lee un regard incrédule.

-Uh, t'es sérieux ?

Le garçon lorgna sur les restes de côtelettes traînant dans l'assiette de Kiba, lequel poussa le tout vers lui.

-Sers-toi mec.

-Merci !

Suigetsu, le seul à avoir commandé du poisson, se curait les dents de manière pas très élégante.

-Aah, ça fait du bien, dit-il en se resservant à boire.

Naruto s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette en papier, somnolant sous l'effet de la chaleur et la digestion. Il baigna dans son contentement pendant quelques minutes, perdant le fil de la conversation avant de s'y ré-intéresser lorsqu'il en capta une bribe qui attira son attention.

-Non, pas encore, disait Lee avec sérieux. On attend le bon moment.

-Le bon moment pour quoi ? demanda Naruto.

Suigetsu lui fit un sourire plein de dents.

-Lee et Tenten n'ont toujours pas couché ensemble ! T'arrives à y croire !?

Deidara haussa les épaules.

-Y a rien de mal à ça, ils sont pas obligés.

-Euh, hello ? fit Kiba avec exagération. Ils sont ensemble depuis genre deux semaines et elle est super sexy -sans arrière pensée, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Lee.

Ce dernier ne fit que secouer la tête en souriant.

-Kiba mon ami, j'ai l'impression que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur comment traiter une dame.

Le garçon éclata de rire.

-Lee, t'es un vrai comique toi !

Avec plus de sérieux, il se pencha sur la table.

-J'ai déjà eu deux copines et on l'a fait dans les jours qui suivaient la mise en couple.

-Ah ouais, et ça a duré combien de temps ? ironisa Deidara en croisant les bras. Moi je suis d'accord avec Lee il faut attendre le bon moment.

-Pff, c'est des paroles de puceau ça !

Deidara rougit et Kiba ricana.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, intervint Naruto.

-Ouh, le chevalier en armure vole au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, se moqua Suigetsu en battant des cils. Et quoi, toi aussi t'es puceau Naruto ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir mais il ne perdit pas contenance.

-Et alors si je suis puceau ?

Kiba siffla alors que Suigetsu ricanait mais Lee donna une grande tape dans le dos de Naruto comme s'il était fier de lui.

-Tu attends la bonne personne, c'est merveilleux Naruto !

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dis plutôt qu'il a trop peur d'aller trouver cette bonne personne, marmonna-t-il.

Malheureusement, les autres avaient entendus.

-Eh !? Naruto, t'es amoureux ? s'écria Suigetsu en écartant son verre pour se rapprocher de la table.

Le blond rougit sous les regards de ses camarades.

-Non ! Il raconte n'importe quoi, grogna-t-il en attrapant Deidara pour lui coincer la tête sous son bras.

Kiba et Suigetsu échangèrent des regards narquois.

-Oui oui c'est ça, on te croit, fit Kiba en faisant semblant de s'inspecter les ongles.

Deidara parvint à se libérer et tout en tenant Naruto à distance de sa tête lança :

-Toutes les réponses sont dans son téléphone !

Naruto essaya aussitôt d'attraper l'appareil qu'il avait posé sur la table mais Kiba l'atteint avant lui. Lee tenta de lui reprendre, arguant que c'était du viol de vie privée mais Kiba passa le téléphone à Suigetsu alors que Deidara retenait Naruto.

-Rends-le moi, enfoiré, grogna le blond.

Il imaginait la tête des autres s'ils trouvaient les messages échangés avec Sasuke. Non, tout mais pas ça...

À ce moment-là le pire arriva : son téléphone vibra.

Instinctivement, il sut que c'était Sasuke qui répondait à son message débile. Il perdit toute retenue et se jeta presque sur la table.

-Suigetsu, rends-moi ça !

Le blanc leva le téléphone en hauteur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas question, mon cher petit puceau. Voyons avec qui tu sextotes pendant tes nuits de solitude...

Kiba éclata de rire et Naruto rougit violemment, tentant de contourner la table mais trop tard Suigetsu venait d'ouvrir le message. Sourire aux lèvres il le lu à voix haute.

-« je vais devoir t'appeler naruto kohai alors », avec un smiley qui cligne de l'œil, ajouta-t-il.

Kiba, Lee et Suigetsu relevèrent le regard vers Naruto qui rougissait plus que jamais, le coeur battant la chamade.

-C'est de Sasuke. C'est le pote de ton frère qui est dans l'orchestre, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, fit Deidara.

Il avait profité du moment pour échapper à Naruto, lequel se pencha et reprit le téléphone, lisant lui-même le message comme pour vérifier son authenticité. Il dut se morde la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire comme un malade mais le silence l'entourant lui fit lever les yeux pour voir ses amis le fixer.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il agressivement, encore en colère qu'ils lui aient pris son téléphone.

-T'es amoureux de Sasuke ! cria Suigetsu en pointant un doigt sur lui.

-N'importe quoi ! se défendit-il.

Lee sourit et Kiba éclata de rire.

-Tu rougis comme une tomate, espèce de menteur ! Naruto est amoureux-euh, chantonna Kiba.

-Mes félicitations, Naruto, dit Lee.

Le blond secoua la tête, plus gêné que jamais.

-Arrêtez les gars, marmonna-t-il.

Deidara passa un bras autour de ses épaules et, profitant que Suigetsu et Kiba chantaient trop fort pour qu'on l'entende, murmura à Naruto

-Tu sais, je crois vraiment que tu as tes chances.

* * *

><p>Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué.<p>

-Enfin vendredi, grogna-t-il en s'enroulant encore tout habillé dans sa couverture.

Il avait passé la semaine à éviter Neji qui lui en voulait à mort d'avoir réussi les auditions, à étudier pour son contrôle de math du jeudi matin qu'il avait plus-ou-moins raté et à échanger des messages avec Sasuke.

Sa mère ayant quelques jours de repos, Sasuke était resté chez lui toute la semaine pour profiter de son temps avec elle. Naruto ne l'avait donc plus vu qu'une ou deux fois à l'école mais alors qu'il commençait à désespérer l'Uchiha lui avait envoyé un bête message en l'appelant kohai.

Il sourit en rougissant au souvenir.

Par la suite ils avaient échangés des sms pendant toute la soirée du mardi soir, puis le mercredi après-midi alors que Naruto faisait des exercices de maintien en forme dans son salon et enfin le jeudi soir. Le blond repensa au contenu des messages des trucs banals comme des « ça va ? » ou des « j'ai faim », avec quelques fois un « kohai » ou « senpai » qui se glissait dans la conversation.

Roulant sur le dos, Naruto se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements et se glissa dans son training gris, enfilant avec un sourire niais le vieux sweat-shirt de Sasuke.

Il rejoignit la cuisine et jeta un œil dans le frigo il y avait quelques restes de la quiche de la veille. Il la mit à chauffer dans le four et en attendant se servit un verre d'eau.

Il était en train de sortir la quiche quand son téléphone sonna. Excité, il jeta un œil à l'identifiant de l'appelant mais vit que ce n'était que son frère.

-Ouais.

-Quel accueil, rit Kyubi à l'autre bout. Je voulais te prévenir de manger seul, Sasuke et moi on sort.

Naruto posa la quiche sur une plaque et referma le four.

-J'étais en train de me préparer un truc de toutes façons. Vous rentrez ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Il entendit Kyubi rire et d'autres voix dans le fond.

-Quoi ? Euh je sais pas, répondit-il un peu distraitement. Si on est pas trop bourrés oui ! ajouta-t-il avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de raccrocher.

Naruto soupira, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec Sasuke. Il hésita à lui envoyer un message mais se dit qu'il aurait l'air trop collant et finit par s'installer devant la télé avec sa quiche et un verre d'eau.

* * *

><p>Ce furent des bruits étranges en provenance de l'entrée qui le réveillèrent. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'il était tard. Il jeta un œil à la télé encore allumée et l'éteignit en bâillant.<p>

-Chut ! T'vas réveiller Naruto ! fit la voix de son frère.

-C'toi qui vas le réveiller, tu marches comme un éléphant.

Il y eut des rires puis un bruit de bousculade.

-Les éléphants marchent à quat' pattes, crétin !

-Toi même !

Naruto se leva et rejoignit la cuisine, sourcils haussés.

Sasuke était affalé contre la table et riait en regardant Kyubi essayer de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol de la cuisine.

-Kyu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Naruto.

Les deux autres sursautèrent exagérément en se tournant vers lui.

-Ah, Naru, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! hurla Kyubi en s'étalant sur le sol, relançant le fou-rire de Sasuke.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, ricanant.

-Je vois ça.

-Naru, l'appela Sasuke.

Il tourna le regard vers l'Uchiha qui glissait de plus en plus sur la table. Son coeur fit un bond quand il vit les joues roses et les yeux brillants du brun.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour redresser son frère.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour soulever son aîné mais une fois qu'il eut passé les bras du plus âgé autour de son cou, il le hissa vers le haut.

-Naru, murmura de nouveau Sasuke.

-J'arrive tout de suite, je vais foutre Kyu au lit.

-Eh, pourquoi moi et pas lui ? se plaignit l'intéressé alors qu'il se faisait traîner vers sa chambre.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Après cinq minutes passées à convaincre Kyubi que non, il n'y avait pas de monstre sous son lit (une conversation que Naruto se fit la promesse de se rappeler le lendemain), il retourna à la cuisine.

Sasuke n'était plus accoudé à la table mais assis sur le sol, dessinant quelque chose du doigt sur le carrelage.

Naruto le considéra un instant avant de retourner dans le salon et d'arranger le canapé pour qu'il puisse accueillir l'Uchiha. Il retourna dans la cuisine et dépassa Sasuke, vérifiant que la porte était bien verrouillée. Une fois cela fait, il fit face au brun qui le suivait du regard.

Il se sentit étrangement mal-à-l'aise devant l'air rêveur de Sasuke.

-Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il.

L'autre pencha la tête comme pour réfléchir à la question puis poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser, y parvenant assez bien jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule en avant, se faisant rattraper de justesse par Naruto.

-Ouf, t'es lourd, gémit le blond alors que Sasuke se laissait aller contre lui.

La tête de l'Uchiha tomba sur son épaule et Naruto essaya de ne pas penser à leur extrême proximité. Il pouvait sentir, par dessous l'odeur d'alcool et la senteur particulièrement fraîche de la nuit, le parfum de Sasuke qui lui provoquait des papillons dans le ventre.

Il passa un bras dans le dos du brun.

-Allez Sasu, murmura-t-il, profitant de l'état de l'aîné.

Il se figea dès que le surnom eut quitté ses lèvres. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

Malheureusement le brun était plutôt attentif et alors qu'il se faisait conduire vers le salon il releva la tête, son nez effleurant la peau du cou de Naruto, lui provoquant un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.

-Sasu ? répéta l'Uchiha.

-Tais toi, murmura le blond, les joues rouges.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'ils avaient presque atteints le canapé.

-Hé, tu-

-Tu rougis, l'interrompit l'Uchiha.

Une seconde plus tard, sa main se posait sur la joue du blond.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, son coeur battant comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'osa pas regarder Sasuke, sa joue le brûlait là où la paume étonnamment douce et chaude du brun le touchait. Il déglutit et le força à avancer.

-Allez viens, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête pour échapper à la main.

Sasuke laissa retomber son bras et ils parvinrent un instant plus tard au canapé où il se laissa tomber. Naruto dut le pousser pour le forcer à s'allonger avant de le recouvrir de la couverture.

-Naru, appela une nouvelle fois l'Uchiha alors que le blond était en train de lui mettre un coussin en plus derrière la tête.

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui avait la main posée sur son avant-bras. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa qu'il aurait voulu avoir les bras nus pour sentir cette paume sur sa peau mais il chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

-Dors, dit-il doucement.

-Reste.

Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il n'entendait plus que lui. S'il restait une seconde de plus, il allait se glisser de force sous la couverture avec Sasuke et c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Les yeux de Sasuke cherchaient les siens dans la pénombre du salon. Il sentit la main glisser de son avant-bras et frissonna quand elle enserra son poignet.

-Reste, kohai.

Son coeur rata un battement et ses genoux faiblirent, l'obligeant à s'accroupir sur le tapis.

-Ah, tu veux vraiment me tuer ou quoi, gémit-il désespérément en montant une main à son visage pour cacher son rougissement.

Il entendit Sasuke rire doucement puis la main qui tenait son poignet le lâcha pour aller se poser sur le côté de son visage.

-Tu rougis encore, kohai, murmura Sasuke.

-C'est ta faute enfoiré, répondit-il sans parvenir à détacher son regard de celui de l'Uchiha.

Celui-ci sourit et sa main appuya contre la joue du blond, ses doigts s'écartant pour caresser ses tempes. Naruto était sûr qu'il allait s'évanouir, vu la vitesse à laquelle battait son coeur.

Sasuke était tellement beau comme ça. Il faisait sombre et pourtant Naruto parvenait à voir chaque détail de son visage. Peut-être aussi qu'il le connaissait tellement par coeur qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lumière pour le voir. Les pommettes de l'Uchiha étaient encore légèrement rosées et ses yeux brillaient plus que de coutume. Naruto avala sa salive, laissant ses yeux descendre le long du nez pâle jusqu'aux lèvres fines. Sasuke les humidifia et Naruto croisa son regard.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser. Les lèvres du brun goûtaient un peu l'alcool et la tomate, mais par dessus tout il était assailli par le goût délicieux de Sasuke. Son coeur qui s'était arrêté de battre reprit de plus belle quand Sasuke le força à ouvrir les lèvres et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, une vague de chaleur se répandant de son coeur jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Ses mains allèrent chercher les poignets du brun et les enserrèrent comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité alors que Sasuke explorait sa bouche, faisant tournoyer leurs langues ensemble. Un frisson électrique le parcourut à la sensation de leurs deux organes frottant l'un contre l'autre.

La chaleur, son coeur qui battait de plus en plus vite, les doigts de Sasuke prenant sa nuque en coupe pour rapprocher leurs têtes, tout grandit en lui jusqu'à être trop. Alors que Sasuke mordillait sa lèvre inférieure il lâcha un gémissement rauque.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque Sasuke se recula brutalement. Il ouvrit des yeux embrumés, haletant, et dès qu'il vit l'air horrifié du brun Nauro se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

L'effroi s'abattit sur lui. Il lâcha Sasuke et recula précipitamment, l'Uchiha ne faisant rien pour le retenir. Une douleur sourde pointa dans son coeur quand il vit que le brun évitait de croiser son regard. En un éclair, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait eu peur de se déclarer à Sasuke repassèrent dans son esprit : le rejet, la destruction de l'amitié entre Sasuke et son frère, la perte totale et définitive de sa propre amitié avec le brun...

Il lâcha un souffle tremblant, se mordant la lèvre. Tout ce qu'il redoutait venait exactement de se passer. Il allait perdre Sasuke à jamais, il allait l'éloigner de chez eux, Kyubi ne comprendrait pas pourquoi son meilleur-ami l'évitait, il avait tout foiré, il avait tout foiré !

Il se leva précipitamment et courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et se laissant glisser contre le battant. Il remonta ses genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il pouvait encore goûter Sasuke. Sa peau était couverte de chair de poule là où les mains de Sasuke l'avaient attrapées. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il revoyait l'air horrifié de Sasuke quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser, c'était Naruto qui l'avait fait et maintenant il l'avait éloigné de lui pour toujours...


	6. Chapter 6

Un peu en retard..je crois..? considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël^^

Joyeux Noël et plein de bonnes choses!

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla le lendemain avec les joues irritées et poisseuses de larmes. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fini par arriver dans son lit mais il décida qu'à moins de cas de force majeure, il y resterait pour le restant du week-end.<p>

Il se roula en boule sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, espérant échapper à la réalité.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement il n'avait pas encore décidé, il n'avait rien oublié. Il se rappelait du goût des lèvres de Sasuke, de la chaleur de ses mains, de nœud dans son estomac que provoquait sa langue contre la sienne.

Le pire était que maintenant qu'il savait toutes ces choses, prendre conscience qu'il les avait perdues à jamais été encore plus douloureux.

Son coeur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il dut sortir de sous sa couverture pour prendre de grandes inspirations et ne pas s'étouffer dans ses propres sanglots silencieux.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos et tâtonna pour trouver son téléphone. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure il était midi passé. Avec un peu de chance Sasuke était déjà reparti et il n'aurait pas à l'affronter.

Il resta tout de même encore une heure dans son lit, vidé de ses forces, trop fatigué même pour pleurer. Il finit par se lever et remarqua en sortant qu'il portait encore le sweat-shirt de Sasuke. Il l'ôta aussitôt et le jeta quelque part dans sa chambre avant de quitter la pièce sans se soucier d'où il l'avait lancé.

Il ralentit en arrivant dans le salon et remarqua directement l'absence de l'Uchiha. Néanmoins, du bruit dans la cuisine l'alerta et ce n'est que quand il fut sûr que c'était bien son frère et qu'il était seul qu'il put le rejoindre. Heureusement pour lui, Kyubi avait une telle gueule de bois qu'il ne fit même pas attention à sa propre tête de déterré et il put s'éclipser avec une pomme et une canette de jus de fruit.

Il resta tout le week-end dans sa chambre, téléphone éteint, à faire ses devoirs et des exercices d'assouplissement pour éviter de penser.

* * *

><p>Il arriva extrêmement tôt à l'école le lundi et alla se cacher dans les tréfonds du bâtiment. Il passa la matinée à éviter les questions de ses camarades, prétextant une gueule de bois tenace. Il savait bien que Deidara n'en croyait pas un mot et redoutait le temps de midi où il se ferait invariablement questionner.<p>

Aussi dès que la cloche sonna il ramassa ses affaires et se rua hors de la classe. Il entendit les cris indignés de Deidara dans son dos mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Il tourna dans un couloir vide et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-Putain de merde, putain de merde, marmonna-t-il, dents serrées.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et crispa les mains dans ses cheveux à tel point qu'il se fit mal sans que cela ne l'atteigne outre mesure.

-Fait chier ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing brutal dans le mur.

-Naruto-kun ?

Il releva la tête et vit le visage inquiet d'Hinata au-dessus de lui.

-Hinata, grogna-t-il. Désolé, c'est pas le moment.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Je peux voir ça. Puis-je te poser une question ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que..est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Sasuke ?

Naruto détourna vivement les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça !?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata s'accroupit en face de lui et lui prit la main. Il eut le réflexe de la retirer mais se contint pour ne pas la vexer.

-Sasuke n'avait pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, dit-elle lentement, jaugeant sa réaction.

Il serra les dents, tentant de masquer son inquiétude. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas bien, Naruto avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

-Je vois, dit la jeune fille.

Il eut envie de lui crier qu'elle ne voyait rien du tout, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et que de toutes façons il n'avait pas envie qu'elle comprenne. Il levait les yeux vers elle dans le but de lui dire exactement ça quand il s'arrêta dans sa lancée, interdit.

Hinata était sur son téléphone, souriant légèrement.

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose que je n'ai jusqu'à-présent montré qu'à Sasuke, dit-elle.

Il avala sa salive.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle croisa son regard et sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es dans la même situation que moi je l'étais il y a quelque temps.

Il crispa la mâchoire. Encore une fois, l'envie de lui rétorquer à la figure que sa petite vie de princesse n'avait rien à voir avec la situation lui vint mais il la retint, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait lui montrer.

Enfin elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et lui présenta le téléphone avec un nouveau sourire, un peu plus hésitant cette fois.

C'était une photo prise dans un bar. On y voyait deux personnes : l'une était Hinata, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'autre était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux portant des lunettes carrées. Elle tenait la main de l'Hyuga et souriait en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Naruto releva les yeux vers Hinata, le souffle coupé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, se sentant comme le pire des imbéciles. Tout se bousculait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'émettre un son.

La jeune fille sembla le comprendre et elle ferma le téléphone, reprenant sa main dans la sienne, douce et fragile.

Naruto croisa son regard et il fut frappé par la force de détermination qu'il y vit ainsi que l'infinie douceur qu'Hinata portait en elle. Quand elle parla, il lui sembla que sa voix était plus forte et assurée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant.

-Si tu l'aimes vraiment, et je suis sûre que oui, ne le laisses pas partir.

* * *

><p>Naruto attendit la fin du cours de danse pour parler à Deidara. Celui-ci l'ignorait, encore vexé qu'il l'aie semé à midi.<p>

Iruka sensei l'appela à la fin de l'heure, provoquant un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Neji. Le blond l'ignora et rejoignit le professeur.

-Naruto, j'espère que tu es en forme, l'accueillit le sensei. Tu auras dorénavant entraînement avec les Jinchurikis tous les mercredis et samedi après-midi.

-Urgh, les samedi aussi, gémit Naruto.

Le prof lui donna un coup sec sur la tête, l'air sévère.

-Allez file, gamin.

Naruto tourna les talons, maugréant dans sa barbe et se dépêcha d'aller se changer.

Il vit que Deidara l'attendait lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment.

-Je suis toujours fâché, le prévint son meilleur-ami en le regardant s'approcher. J'exige des explications.

Le blond s'arrêta face à lui et pencha la tête.

-Ça va être un peu long, tu as du temps ?

Deidara lui lança un regard curieux mais le suivit jusqu'au café le plus proche sans discuter.

* * *

><p>Le café où ils s'étaient réfugiés était presque vide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'on était lundi. Le blond promena son regard sur les quelques autres clients, les chaises en bois ciré, le parquet usé, les plafonniers de trois siècles, tout mais pas son meilleur-ami qui le fixait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.<p>

Il baissa la tête en soupirant et se gratta la nuque. Vraiment, tout ça l'épuisait. Il commençait à se faire penser à Shikamaru.

-Merde, dit enfin Deidara.

-Exactement, approuva le blond d'un air sombre en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Son ami se réinstalla dans sa chaise, sourcils froncés.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Naruto secoua la tête, les joues rouges comme à chaque fois que l'incident se rappelait à sa mémoire.

-Je sais pas, murmura-t-il. Deux secondes avant on se fixait et puis...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Deidara lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

-Ça c'est mon homme ! Un vrai tombeur, plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est pas drôle, se plaignit Naruto en posant son front sur la table. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? C'est comme je le disais à-cause de ça je vais totalement le perdre.

Il ferma les yeux en inspirant l'odeur boisée de la table.

-Je dois avouer que ça craint, admit Deidara.

-Tu peux le dire, marmonna-t-il.

Son ami posa un bras réconfortant sur son épaule.

-Et depuis tu lui as pas parlé ?

Il secoua la tête.

-J'ai vu Hinata aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit qu'il avait pas l'air bien...

La culpabilité chargeait sa voix. Il repensa à Hinata et à tout le courage et la force qu'elle lui avait montré il voulait être digne de son secret mais il avait l'impression qu'il était trop tard pour arranger les choses.

-J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire avant qu'une connerie de ce genre arrive, murmura-t-il en redressant le visage. Peut-être qu'alors il m'aurait juste rejeté mais qu'on serait toujours amis.

Deidara plissa les yeux et glissa sur la banquette pour le rejoindre, passant un bras autour de lui.

-Je pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Et puis qui te dit que vous êtes plus amis ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard éloquent.

-On s'évite depuis vendredi, le soir où je l'ai embrassé en ruinant toutes les chances que soit-disant j'avais et mettant peut-être fin à l'amitié entre mon frère et son meilleur-ami. Je pense qu'on est plus vraiment amis, Deidara, termina-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

L'autre leva aussitôt un doigt.

-Objection, votre honneur, dit-il en provoquant un léger sourire de la part de Naruto. D'abord, je doute que Sasuke et Kyubi arrêtent de se parler. Leur amitié est quand-même un peu plus solide que ça.

Le blond hocha la tête, admettant l'argument.

-Ensuite, c'est normal que vous vous parliez plus.

-Ah ouais, grogna Naruto en s'appuyant sur son coude, tête tournée vers le fond de la salle.

La main de Deidara passa devant son visage pour ramener son attention sur lui.

-Ouais, répliqua-t-il. Imagine si je t'embrassais comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je pense qu'il te faudrait un petit temps pour digérer ça avant de venir me parler.

Naruto fit la grimace à la mention d'un baiser entre eux.

-Beurk, Dei ! rit-il.

-Hé, tu me vexes là ! grogna Deidara en lui donnant un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule.

Il se redressa en lissant ses longues mèches en arrière, fixant Naruto.

-Et enfin dernier point, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui l'a embrassé mais plutôt vous deux qui vous êtes embrassés.

Naruto rougit et détourna la regard.

-Et alors...

-Et alors, ça change tout ! Imagine que Sasuke, pour une raison quelconque, t'aie embrassé le premier.

L'Uzumaki couina et se mordit la lèvre en imaginant ce scénario.

-Oui, tu imagines très bien à ce que je vois, se moqua Deidara. Bref, imagine que ça se soit passé comme ça. Et maintenant regarde la suite des événements avec ce point de vue-là : tu recules, tu réalises, tu t'enfuis littéralement et l'évite pendant trois jours. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pense lui en ce moment ?

Naruto posa une main sur son sweat-shirt au niveau de son coeur qui tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de s'imaginer à la place du Sasuke que Deidara dépeignait et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire il se sentait déjà exactement comme le Sasuke alternatif. Son coeur se serra alors que son esprit laissait libre court à son imagination : peut-être qu'alors, Sasuke aussi... Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste lui qui l'avait embrassé. Et puis quand il se remémorait les événements, il se rappelait clairement ne pas avoir été le seul à réagir.. Le sang battait dans ses tempes alors que les possibilités de ce qu'avançait Deidara tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer. Il avait fait une connerie et il devait trouver un moyen de la réparer avant de créer plus de dégâts.

-De toutes façons ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Sasuke avait l'air horrifié je te dit. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'air qu'on prend quand on vient d'embrasser la personne dont on est amoureux, répliqua-t-il sur un ton léger malgré le martèlement de son coeur.

Deidara ouvrit la bouche et chercha ses mots pour objecter mais le téléphone de Naruto vibra à ce moment-là.

Il regarda sa poche, appréhensif. Et si c'était Sasuke ? ..Non, il ne devait pas s'imaginer trop de choses. C'était sûrement son frère qui lui demandait où il était.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas lire ce message ?

Il releva les yeux vers Deidara et se mordit la lèvre.

-Pas la peine, marmonna-t-il.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher et de le frapper violemment sur le crâne.

-Hé ! Deidara, c'était pour quoi ça ? bouda-t-il en se massant la tête.

L'autre ne répondit pas et indiqua sa poche du menton.

-Répond.

Avec appréhension, le blond sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Deidara qui grogna quelque chose comme « arrête de faire ta drama-queen » et prit son courage à deux mains, regardant l'expéditeur.

-C'est..C'est Sasuke, murmura-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

La gorge sèche, il n'entendit même pas la réponse de Deidara. Ses doigts tremblants bougèrent d'eux-mêmes, ouvrant le message. Il n'entendait plus que les battements sourds de son coeur.

« il faut qu'on parle »

-Oh non, gémit-il en se laissant glisser sur la table.

Deidara lui prit le téléphone des mains et grimaça en voyant le message. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire de sympathie.

-Bonne merde, mon vieux.

* * *

><p>Naruto se passa pour la millième fois au moins la main dans les cheveux, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement en contemplant l'entête de l'Ichiraku, le restaurant de nouilles où il était venu manger une fois avec Sasuke.<p>

Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était arrivé et pourtant il restait planté là, n'osant pas entrer pour rejoindre Sasuke, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Tout changerait définitivement quand il passerait le seuil. Oh bien sûr, les choses avaient déjà commencées à changer avec l'accident du vendredi mais là c'était différent. C'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait se déclarer à Sasuke et risquer de perdre son amitié ou faire croire à une erreur et préserver leur lien.

Il avala sa salive.

Les mots d'Hinata résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Évidemment qu'il aimait Sasuke, mais l'aimait-il assez que pour risquer de le perdre.. ? N'était-ce pas égoïste de sa part de souhaiter se déclarer, qu'importe ce qui arriverait après ?

Il crispa les doigts sur le tissu de son jean. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à choisir. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps...

...Non. La gorge sèche, les yeux s'écarquillant sous la réalisation, Naruto se rendit compte que même s'il avait le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, il choisirait quand-même d'embrasser Sasuke. Il eut envie de rire de lui-même. Il choisissait donc la voie de l'égoïsme.

Plus il y pensait et plus il en était sûr : il n'avait plus envie de se cacher. Peu importe le prix à payer, il voulait que les choses soient claires entre eux. Plus de faux-semblants, plus de secrets.

Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de faire un pas et de pousser les portes du restaurant.

La vague de chaleur qui l'accueillit fit courir un frisson sur sa peau qui se hérissa de chair de poule.

-Bonsoir ! lança la voix joyeuse d'une serveuse.

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et se figea quand il vit, installé à une banquette du fond de la salle, Sasuke qui le fixait.

Il déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'être au ralenti et que chaque instant qui passait avait le pouvoir de changer sa vie -pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il n'en savait rien.

Il s'avança entre les tables sans oser lever les yeux, le sang battant dans ses tempes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras, il avait l'impression qu'ils ballottaient à ses flancs alors il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt pour se donner une contenance. La gêne de la situation le frappa de plein fouet voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient face-à-face après s'être embrassés alors que l'un d'eux était saoul...Il combattit un rougissement naissant et arriva enfin à la banquette du fond.

-T'es en retard, dit Sasuke en lui indiquant de s'asseoir.

Naruto ne répondit rien et glissa sur le siège recouvert de cuir orange. La matière grinça quand il se tortilla et il s'immobilisa aussitôt, gêné.

-J'ai commandé pour nous deux, l'informa le brun comme si de rien n'était.

-Ah, parvint-il à dire toujours sans lever les yeux.

Il tritura le bord de son sweat-shirt en parcourant la surface vernie de la table, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque petite fissure dans le vernis, chaque nœud du bois. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il se demandait si Sasuke pouvait l'entendre.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je t'ai commandé ? demanda soudain le brun.

Naruto haussa une épaule.

-Je m'en fiche un peu, à vrai dire, répondit-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait manger.

Même sans le regarder, il savait que Sasuke était en train de hausser un sourcil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je t'ai demandé de venir dans un restaurant si ce n'est pas pour manger ?

Naruto serra les dents. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il l'air si détendu alors que lui était à la limite de la crise cardiaque ? Ne ressentait-il pas un minimum de gêne !?

-T'as juste dit qu'on devait ''parler'', marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

-On peut faire les deux en même temps, rétorqua Sasuke avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

Naruto serra les dents.

-À quoi tu joues ? souffla-t-il en fixant obstinément le reflet d'une lampe sur la table.

L'autre ne répondit pas et ça l'angoissa. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la pression, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n'était en contrôle d'absolument rien et ça le rendait malade.

-On sait tout les deux pourquoi on est ici et ce n'est pas pour manger un bol de nouilles entre potes alors dis-moi putain, à quoi tu joues !?

Il haletait légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, la tête bourdonnante de son soudain éclat de voix. Sasuke restait silencieux alors il leva finalement les yeux vers lui, déterminé à lui tirer des réponses. Il tomba aussitôt dans les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha qui le fixait sans ciller, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Il était comme hypnotisé par ce regard et ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher malgré l'envie au fond de son être de baisser les yeux et de se cacher. Il avait l'impression que le brun pouvait lire chacune de ses émotions et ça le stressait terriblement.

Le contact visuel fut rompu par l'arrivée de leur commande que leur servit la vendeuse. Elle lança au brun un clin d'œil en rougissant et s'éloigna en balançant exagérément les hanches. Ressentant l'habituelle pointe de jalousie, Naruto détourna le regard et inspecta la salle, survolant la pièce sans y prêter attention.

Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke quand il entendit le bruit de baguettes qu'on détache. Incrédule, il vit le brun plonger ses baguettes dans ses nouilles et commencer à manger.

-Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ?

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui. Naruto serra les poings sur ses genoux en voyant dans les yeux de Sasuke qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de manger son repas.

-Ok tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Il poussa son bol vers le centre de la table et se leva brusquement, enragé. Est-ce que l'Uchiha voulait seulement se moquer de lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de le rejoindre si c'était pour faire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda calmement son vis-à-vis.

Il s'extirpa de la banquette sans lui accorder un seul regard.

-Je me tire, connard, cracha-t-il avant de partir à grands pas vers la sortie, poussant les portes et n'attendant pas de s'être adapté à la température glaciale pour s'éloigner dans la rue.

La main se posant sur son poignet le fit sursauter. Il se retourna violemment vers le brun qui le retenait, sourcils froncés.

-Lâche moi.

-Non, répondit Sasuke en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Putain de merde, Sasuke, souffla le blond en agrippant ses cheveux d'une main.

Toute l'angoisse accumulée depuis vendredi remonta à la surface, se mêlant à la colère qu'il ressentait face à l'attitude du brun et l'incompréhension dans laquelle il évoluait. Il sentit sa gorge se compresser et des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, s'interdisant de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire, putain ? murmura-t-il en serrant avec force le bas de son sweat-shirt. Tu crois que ça a pas de l'importance pour moi? T'es là à faire comme si de rien était et à m'inviter à bouffer des putains de nouilles !

Il releva les yeux vers le brun.

-Mais c'était pas rien pour moi, ok ? On s'est embrassés putain ! Et si..si tu comptes juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je me tire.

Il essaya de dégager son bras de la poigne de Sasuke mais celui-ci resserra son emprise. Désespéré, le blond monta une main à son visage pour cacher ses yeux et son émotivité.

-Lâche moi...

Sa voix craqua et il crispa les doigts en se mordant la lèvre.

-T'es vraiment un crétin.

Il sentit une main ôter la sienne de devant ses yeux et releva le regard pour croiser celui de Sasuke.

-Tu crois que t'es le seul pour qui ça a de l'importance ? Moi non plus je veux pas foutre en l'air notre amitié !

Le souffle coupé, Naruto sentit Sasuke le tirer vers lui et l'attraper par les épaules. Ils se retrouvèrent presque nez-à-nez. Les yeux de l'Uchiha lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

-Je voulais qu'on essaie de faire comme avant parce que sinon entre nous ça va être bizarre et gênant, c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité à ''bouffer des putains de nouilles'' !

-Mais moi je veux pas que ce soit comme avant ! s'écria Naruto en se dégageant.

Il fit un pas en arrière, ses mains agrippant son sweat-shirt dans un geste incontrôlé.

-Je _peux_ pas faire comme avant, Sasuke.

Tous les sourires du brun, chaque fois qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, leurs soirées jeux vidéos, les moments où il avait eu l'impression que si Sasuke était là, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre,...Tout ces battements de cœurs, toutes les nuits à rêver d'un visage, chaque précieux petit bout d'information qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure, toutes ses émotions grandirent en lui, l'étouffant, hurlant pour sortir et voir enfin le jour. Une larme brûlante roula sur sa joue striée de cicatrices alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le tissu, ses yeux désespérément plantés dans ceux de Sasuke.

-Je t'aime.

Une vague de soulagement le traversa lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Enfin..

Il se sentit incapable de soutenir le regard du brun. Il baissa les yeux et laissa libre court à ses larmes, enchaînant à toute vitesse :

-Je t'aime et je..je sais que je ne devrais pas parce que t'es le meilleur-ami de mon frère et que même si c'était possible si on se séparait ce serait bizarre et ça foutrait tout en l'air et j'ai..j'ai juste envie que t'arrêtes de me voir comme ton petit frère parce que j'ai vraiment envie de plus...

Il finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains en se mordant la lèvre pour s'obliger à se taire. Le soulagement qui l'avait envahi après sa déclaration n'avait pas duré et il se sentait pire que jamais, exposé, nu, vulnérable, et il détestait ça.

-T'es vraiment un crétin.

Il releva la tête et vit Sasuke s'approcher de lui, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

-Sasu- ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre et ses mains lâchèrent son pull sous le coup de la surprise. Il resta planté là, son cerveau peinant à enregistrer les informations.

Sasuke était en train de..l'embrasser ?

Le brun se détacha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, l'autre montant dans ses cheveux.

-Crétin, ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui.

Cette fois, Naruto réagit et ferma les paupières, laissant à ses autres sens le soin de récolter les informations. Ses mains bougèrent jusqu'à agripper le tissu de la veste de l'aîné et il se colla contre lui, frissonnant quand leurs torses se touchèrent.

C'était complètement différent de leur premier baiser. Naruto eut l'impression que son cœur éclatait, la chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps lorsque sa langue toucha celle de Sasuke et qu'elles s'enroulèrent, leurs lèvres s'épousant, se pressant les unes contre les autres. Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure du brun entre ses dents et la mordilla en posant ses mains à plat contre le dos de l'Uchiha, l'attirant à lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Lorsque les dents de Sasuke attrapèrent sa lèvre à leurs tour il frissonna et froissa le tissu sous ses doigts. La main du brun dans ses cheveux massa son crâne, lui faisant pencher la tête pour obtenir un meilleur angle. Il eut un nouveau frisson quand les doigts de Sasuke sur sa taille passèrent sous le tissu de son sweat-shirt et tracèrent des cercles brûlants sur la peau de sa hanche. Il agrippa le poignet du brun, rouvrant les yeux et rompant le baiser, haletant.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient deux étendues noires en fusion. Sous son regard, Naruto eut l'impression d'être la proie sur le point d'être dévorée.

-Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? croassa-t-il.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quand la main de Sasuke dans ses cheveux descendit pour caresser sa joue.

-C'était un baiser qui voulait dire ''accepte de venir bouffer des putains de nouilles avec moi''.

Le blond sourit et baissa la tête, relâchant doucement le poignet du brun.

-À condition que tu me raccompagnes chez moi après.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se comprirent silencieusement : était-ce le début d'une histoire ? Étaient-ils prêts à prendre le risque de mettre en péril leur amitié dans la perspective de quelque chose de nouveau, de plus ?

Sasuke sourit et pencha la tête pour effleurer le nez de Naruto du sien.

-Marché conclu.

* * *

><p>-Tu devrais pas rentrer.<p>

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis qui, ton amant caché ? C'est bon, c'est pas la mort si je rentre avec toi.

Naruto voulait contester, dire que si Kyubi les voyait ensemble il risquait de se poser des questions mais il était trop heureux pour refuser quoi que ce soit à Sasuke. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et laissa passer le brun devant lui avant de refermer la porte et de suivre Sasuke jusqu'au salon.

Le bruit de la douche leur parvenait de la salle de bain. Naruto, un peu nerveux tout de même, s'installa sur le canapé, mal-à-l'aise pour aucune raison.

-Ah non, fit Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

Le brun s'assit à-côté de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si on fais ça, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal-à-l'aise avec moi. Tu me connais, Naruto.

Malgré que ses paroles aient touchées une corde sensible, le blond lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser m'impressionner.

L'autre sourit.

-Je préfère ça.

Souriant, Naruto bâilla et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, tapotant son ventre plein avec contentement.

-Au fait, merci pour les nouilles.

-Tu peux bien me remercier, j'ai payé un supplément parce qu'ils ont dû les réchauffer, maugréa le brun en tirant le plaid pour s'en recouvrir.

Le blond éclata de rire et lui vola un bout de la couverture.

-Comme ça t'es prévenu pour la prochaine fois, dit-il.

Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire heureux en disant ''la prochaine fois''. Penser qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, sûrement plusieurs même, lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac.

-Je prends note, se moqua Sasuke.

Naruto lui donna un léger coup de genou pour se venger.

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta soudain et le blond se redressa aussitôt.

-Oh merde.

-Quoi ?

-Mon frère ! chuchota Naruto à toute vitesse.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer Kyubi sortit en sifflant de la salle de bain, habillé d'un peignoir. Naruto jaillit presque hors du plaid et marcha vers lui.

-Kyu ! l'appela-t-il d'un ton forcé en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Euh, Naru ?

Le blond se détacha et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, bafouillant.

-Euh, j'ai rencontré Sasuke sur le chemin et donc voilà, il est chez nous maintenant.

Son frère jeta un œil à l'Uchiha dans son dos et haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, je peux voir ça.

Il tourna un regard inquiet vers son cadet.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas de la fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça ? T'es bizarre...

-Je vais super bien ! répondit Naruto avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans son dos.

Sasuke croisa son regard et lui sourit, le faisant rougir. Il bafouilla une excuse et fila dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau.

Accoudé à l'évier, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Merde, encore un peu et il foirait tout devant son frère ! Il allait devoir faire plus attention à l'avenir.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? fit la voix de Sasuke.

Il releva la tête et vit l'Uchiha s'avancer vers lui, sourcils haussés.

-Où est mon frère ?

-Parti se changer, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le blond déposa le verre vide sur le plan de travail.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en regardant ses mains. J'ai failli tout foirer...

Sasuke passa un bras autour de lui.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Juste là maintenant ! Mon frère allait tout découvrir !

L'autre posa une main sur sa tête et lui sourit.

-Ok, je comprends que tu veuilles qu'on l'annonce ensemble et tout mais c'est vraiment pas nécessaire, il le sait déjà.

Se fut au tour de Naruto de lui lancer un regard d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire il le sait déjà ?

Son cœur fit un bond.

-Il nous a vus ?!

Sasuke s'écarta de lui et porta le dos de sa main au front du blond, sourcils froncés.

-Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre.

-Évidemment que non, je me sens parfaitement bien ! répliqua Naruto en balayant sa main d'un geste. C'est toi qui débloques t'es en train de me dire que mon frère est déjà au courant alors que ça fait même pas quelques heures !

-Même pas quelques heures ? Mais de quoi tu pa-

Il s'interrompit brusquement, yeux grands ouverts. Naruto fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour sa santé mentale, quand soudainement l'Uchiha éclata de rire.

-Eh ! Ça va ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

-Ahaha, j'arrive pas à y croire ! T'es impossible, sérieux Naruto !

Le brun dû le lâcher pour se retenir sur le plan de travail alors que le blond croisait les bras, boudeur.

-Ça te fait rire ?

-C'est toi qui me fait rire ! T'as tout compris de travers ! répondit Sasuke en se tenant le ventre.

Le plus jeune eu un doute soudain : tout compris de travers.. ? Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que tout ça était faux.. ?

-Hé, crétin ! lâcha-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Explique-toi !

Sasuke reprit son souffle, hoquetant, avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, complètement perdu.

-Ton frère savait déjà que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, idiot.

Le blond rougit.

-T'as des sentiments pour moi ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre la réponse de Sasuke, sentant sa mâchoire tomber lorsque l'information lui parvint en totalité.

-Q-Quoi ? Comment ça il le savait déjà !

Le brun soupira et l'attira contre lui, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

-Évidemment qu'il le savait, c'est mon meilleur-ami quand-même.

-Quoi !? répéta Naruto en se détachant brutalement de Sasuke.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kyubi savait ?! Depuis combien de temps ?! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, bordel !?

Il fonça hors de la cuisine et failli percuter de plein fouet son très cher frère.

-Toi ! hurla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son aîné qui ouvrit de grands yeux, effrayé.

-Moi ?

Le blond l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt de pyjama.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Sasuke avait des sentiments pour moi espèce de crétin à plumes !

L'aîné eut un air d'incompréhension et son regard fit la navette entre Naruto et Sasuke qui se tenait dans l'entrée, sourire aux lèvres.

-Dois-je en conclure que Sasuke t'a finalement déclaré sa flamme ?

Naruto sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son grand frère.

-Je suis content pour vous, mes félicita-

-T'a gueule ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, enfoiré ! Depuis combien de temps tu le savais, hein ?! hurla le blond en secouant son aîné comme un prunier.

-Oh, Naru, doucement, intervint Sasuke en attrapant ses bras, le tirant en arrière contre son torse.

Mais le blond n'en avait pas fini.

-Je me suis retenu de lui dire pendant presque quatre ans alors que tu savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi lui aussi !

Kyubi eut un rire nerveux.

-Euh..oups ? Je me suis dit que tu finirais pas prendre les choses en main.

Naruto tiqua.

-Tu savais que j'avais des sentiments pour Sasuke ?

Kyubi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'un crétin comme Sasuke pour ne pas le remarquer.

-Attends une minute, grogna ledit crétin. Tu savais que Naruto aussi avait des sentiments pour moi et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

L'aîné Uzumaki recula lentement devant les yeux meurtriers de son meilleur-ami.

-Ben, oui mais je me suis dit, faut laisser les choses se faire, ne pas forcer le destin, etc...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et il y eut un instant de silence avant que Naruto ne pousse un cri de guerre, se jetant sur son frère, vite suivi de Sasuke.

-Non, pitié, laissez-moi !

Sasuke lui fit un sourire sadique.

-On va t'apprendre la définition du mot 'souffrance'.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, lorsque le salon fut nettoyé des restes du corps de Kyubi et que la dernière tâche de sang fut enlevée, Naruto se retrouva en train de se changer dans sa chambre, enfilant avec un sourire le vieux sweat-shirt de Sasuke.<p>

-Hé, fit la voix de celui-ci depuis le seuil.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était encore habillé.

-Tu dors pas ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, faisant un pas vers le brun.

Ce dernier haussa une épaule.

-Ce serait bizarre d'aller dormir sur le canapé mais je veux pas non plus..

Il tourna la tête et Naruto plissa les yeux.

-Tu veux pas quoi ? Dormir avec moi ?

-Non justement, soupira Sasuke. Je veux pas te forcer ou aller trop vite, termina-t-il en détournant le regard.

Le blond resta un instant interdit avant de glousser. Sasuke avait peur qu'ils aillent trop vite, c'était la meilleure.

-T'inquiètes, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Je m'en fous d'aller vite, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends.

Il croisa le regard du brun et rougit soudainement.

-Ah ! Ça veut pas dire que je veux qu'on le fasse, enfin si mais pas maintenant, pas parce que j'en ai pas envie mais, enfin tu vois...

Il grimaça et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sasuke dont le sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'empêtrait dans ses phrases.

-Dors. Avec. Moi., articula le blond en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'Uchiha ôta sa main de sa bouche.

-Ok, sourit-il.

Soulagé, Naruto l'attira vers le lit et s'assit dessus, sa gorge s'asséchant dès que Sasuke amorça un mouvement pour enlever son t-shirt. Il promena son regard sur la poitrine du brun, ses bras, ses pectoraux, son ventre, la ligne de poils descendant jusqu'à..

-Hé, fit Sasuke en souriant en coin quand Naruto sursauta, le rouge aux joues. T'aurais pas un training à me prêter ?

Maugréant contre les ''bruns sexy sadiques et sûrs de soi'', le blond alla chercher un training dans son armoire et se retourna pour le donner à Sasuke.

-Oh..

Il rougit en découvrant l'Uchiha se tenant juste derrière lui en boxer. Le brun lui lança un sourire hautain et enfila le training avant de rentrer sous les couvertures, jetant un coup d'œil vers Naruto.

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, murmura le blond avant de se glisser sous les draps à la suite de Sasuke.

Il éteignit la lumière et gigota pour se placer confortablement, sa peau frissonnant dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec celle de son voisin.

Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parlèrent, puis Naruto finit par prendre la parole.

-Hé, Sasuke, toi et moi, on est ensemble maintenant ?

Dans la pénombre, il vit l'Uchiha tourner la tête vers lui.

-On est ensemble.

Le blond sourit, heureux. Avec hésitation, il chercha la main de Sasuke sous la couverture et l'enlaça de la sienne, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique quand l'Uchiha répondit d'une pression avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'entourer de ses bras. La peau de Naruto était comme électrifiée et savoir que c'était Sasuke, là, qui le tenait contre lui...

Il se blottit contre le torse nu de celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son petit-copain, avec au fond de lui le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place.

-Bonne nuit, senpai, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il sentit la poitrine de Sasuke vibrer de son rire.

-Bonne nuit, kohai.


End file.
